Stone Prison
by Demonabyss
Summary: Terra is revived, but not in the way anyone would expect. This is her story of a small girl with big powers. It her against the world. COMPLETE Bonus revised. Please R
1. Stone Prison Arrival

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 1: Arrival

My name is Terra. I have done horrible things. I have caused many unneeded pain and suffering in my travels because I could not control my powers. I was always driven away, cursed and persecuted. Then I came to Jump City, where I met the Teen Titans. They took me in, offered me friendship, but I ran away when I thought Beast Boy had betrayed me. My name is Terra. I made the wrong decision and betrayed the Teen Titans. I couldn't control my powers, and I went to the one man who promised he could help me. He was evil and tried to control me to be his weapon. I conquered a city, crushing those that stood in my way. My name is Terra. I was betrayed. The man tried to take over completely, but I fought him, and started a volcano in the process. I sent myself to a rocky grave so I could defeat him and save the city and those who were once my friends. Now I stand here perfectly still, my consciousness stuck in this statue, my mind deteriorating as my powers fluctuate without an outlet. I can feel both clearly in this rock. My name is Terra, and I have absolutely no regrets.

Time passes, but I barely notice it though I have no clue how much time passes. My mind has broken, I barely remember things anymore, and it scares me. As it does, I can feel my powers inside of me, twisting and turning, changing and evolving. I think I'm going to be sick to my stomach, if I have a stomach that is. More time passes, but without realizing it, something has started. My powers are spiking up again, in a way I've never felt before. Then before I know it, I can see again, but my sight is off somehow. What's happening to me? I can see now, as clear as ever, but my sight is rimmed with a thin strange gold glow. All my senses seemed to have returned along with a strange sixth sense, I can't explain it, but they all seemed warped somehow, again I can't explain it. It was then I noticed something else as well, everything was sideways. Wait, am I on my side? When did I fall over? For that matter, why did I fall over? I shouldn't have moved unless something hit me. So, what happened and where the hell did this headache come from?

It was then I noticed something. I could feel. I could feel the earth all around me, above me, below me. I could feel my body move and respond to me. I was free, at least I thought so, but something didn't feel quite right. Pushing myself up, my whole body felt strange in way similar to when I used my powers, but different somehow. Rubbing my eyes to try as gold haze fades away; I realized why my body and powers felt so weird. My hands were stone. My whole body was still stone. Laughter erupted from my lips; it seems fate once again wants to screw with me. I absently notice that my voice is different. It sounds different as well as inhuman with a weird echo to it. Again, one more thing fate decided to screw with. It seems I had become a true Earth demon as Raven once called me. Tara Markov was truly gone, leaving only Terra. So what now Terra the Earth demon?

I navigated my way through the cave to the surface. It was easy thanks to my sixth sense, but now what? I looked towards the giant T-shaped tower where my former friends resided. Could I see them again? Not likely, especially like this. I doubt they would forgive me. Did I want them to? No. They had betrayed me just as much as I've betrayed them. In addition, they have no clue as to what I have done. No idea at all at the pain and death I've caused. Compared to before, what I did to Jump City was gentle; at least it was still standing when I left. No. This was no longer my home; I doubt it ever was. Well, might as well hit the road, not as if I have anything here for me.

(Normal POV)

Summoning a boulder, the stone girl with glowing gold eyes flew off, following the road below her. To anyone looking at her, she was a strange conglomeration of various types of rocks making up what looked like a seventeen-year-old girl. Her skin was smooth and polished, colored yellow and red with it being made of sandstone and shale, the armor like shorts she wore were made of pinkish gray quartzite, and her gloves and boots were made of black basalt. The altered chest armor she wore wrapped around her chest and back, showing her midriff, was made of mixed black and white marble with a stone glyph in gold set in a crystal disk on her chest. The most stunning thing about her though was her hair. Each strand was made out of thin, pure, crystal and her hair reached to her lower back. Too many, she'd be considered a walking work of art. To herself, she was a freak of nature.

Terra rode her rock for a few hours while thinking on what to do next in her new 'life' as it was. She looked down at her hands as she felt her powers working on the boulder she was sitting on. She could feel this was only the tip of the ice burg and much more was just waiting to be tapped into. 'I should probably test them out, make sure they work all right,' she thought as she landed in the middle of the desert. The stone girl looked around, nothing but sand, rocks, dirt, and canyons for as far as the eye could see. Perfect. She absently cracked her knuckles as she went to work.

At first, she started picking up and moving around random sized rocks, coordinating them in various flight patterns. It was so much easier now the slightest thought changed their course to whatever she wanted. Next, she tried manipulating the rocks and changing their shapes. Again, it was remarkably easy; the earth was putty in the hands of her will. It seemed that her powers were just fine and that all the training she had received from Slade was retained, even though he had done some controlling of her powers in the background. Either that or this new form increased all her powers. The stone girl went through each of her earth-based powers one by one, all of them as stronger then before. As she practiced, a strange thought occurred to her, if she could manipulate anything made of earth, and she was now made of stone, couldn't she in theory affect herself?

Going with this train of thought she concentrated on herself as she would a boulder she was about to ride. Slowly, her feet lifted off the ground and in no time, she was floating in the air as easily as if she were lifting one of her rocks. For the first time in a really long time, Terra felt joy. In an instant, she took off into the sky, flying faster then she ever had on one of her rocks. She did aerial maneuvers comparable to what Starfire or Raven could do. Flying low to the ground, she raced, kicking up a massive dust cloud as she did, not caring who saw her, if anyone.

Terra landed on the ground, her kick from being able to fly dying off as she looked at her hands. 'For all the good and power this form may give me, I'm still a walking lawn fountain,' she thought sourly as she stared at her stone hands. Despite the apparent increase in her powers and abilities, she now couldn't be seen lest Slade, the Titans, or some other force try to manipulate her again. 'Damn it, I want to be normal again,' she thought sourly as her mind wandered. Her thoughts formed into an image of what she would look like now if she were human again.

In her mind's eye, she saw herself. Blonde hair, tan skin, a slim form, her worn clothes, and bright blue eyes. As she concentrated on this image, she felt her skin react. A strange rippling sensation flowed through her, as the stone that made up her body seemed to retract itself. Rings of gold colored earth energy pulsed down her body as the stone disappeared, revealing her human skin and clothes. She opened her eyes and was stunned to see her human skin and normal clothes again. However, as soon as she took off her glove and touched her exposed arm she knew something was wrong.

Her skin looked normal and at a light casual touch felt normal, but when she pressed harder, she felt something different. This was an illusion. Her outside may be real, but she was still stone underneath. Despite this appearance and her ability to move, she was still in a prison of stone. As her train of thought wavered, her body started to flash yellow again and revert to her stone form. Panicking, she started to concentrate again on her human form. The glow faded and her skin remained.

'This form is just like me. It is nothing more than a pretty, happy illusion hiding the cold hard stone truth and reality underneath. Damn it!' she thought sourly. Small tears formed on her face that solidified into perfect round crystals as she stared at her hands. She scowled as she let go of the human image, allowing her human form to become the rock creature she truly was. "This is what I am, a monster of rock, a demon of stone, a traitor, a liar, a thief, and a freak of earth. Why? Why does this happen to me? What did I do to deserve all this? DAMN IT ALL!" she screamed as she let her power loose, as well as her love, happiness, sadness, hate, anger, despair, loneliness, and every other pent up emotion on the area around her.

The area for a ten-mile radius erupted into the biggest earth related "natural" disaster ever seen. A massive earthquake, a surface 8.2 on the Richter scale, hit the area as a massive sand storm ripped everything apart, reaching up into the atmosphere. The ground ripped apart as stone, dirt, rock, and debris flew all around the raging earth elemental. She just let everything go, let everything out. Gold colored earth energy erupted from her, causing her hair, rags, and body to float a few feet in the air. A beam of gold energy shot into the atmosphere, coloring the storm into a golden tempest that could be seen easily from space. Terra didn't care if anyone detected her; she didn't care if the Titans or Slade found her again, she didn't care if the world was torn apart by her power, she didn't care about anything at this moment in time. About fifteen minutes and an ungodly amount of destruction later, her body lowered to the ground as she calmed down, the sand storm and earthquake with her. The girl fell to her knees and started to do something she hadn't done in a long time, cry.

"I don't care about friends or family anymore! I don't care about anyone! I don't care if a maniac rules the world! I don't care! I don't care. I don't care," she cried as her yelling died down to pitiful sobs. Her mind turned to how she wanted to be a normal girl, with normal family, normal friends, and most importantly to her, a home. As she did, she absently felt her body change to its human mode just as the rain started to come down. She gripped her shoulders as the water cascaded down her body, soaking her and causing her to shiver involuntarily. The rain added to the grime she was covered in, caking her all over with mud and blurring what little vision she had.

The blonde stared at the ground as the rain fell, thinking to herself. 'Who am I? Am I Tara Markov, the bastard daughter of a queen? Am I Terra, happy wanderer who goes where her feet take her? Am I Terra the Teen Titan, a hero who helps despite setbacks? Or am I Terra, Slade's apprentice and a villain, the one who murders and conquers without any regrets? Who am I, I don't know. I have been all of these people and yet they are all masks made from pieces of the original, if she still exists. I don't know anymore, I just don't know.'

In the middle of her sobbing, she felt something. It was a vibration through the earth. A very large vibration followed by several smaller ones not to far from where she was. A ship had landed with people getting out; most likely to see what the hell had happened. Right now, she had nothing, no friends, no family, no home, and nothing to her name other than the clothes on her back, which were falling apart anyway. Did she want to be found right now? No. 'I may not have much, but I still have my will and my freedom and I'll be damned before I let anyone take those away from me again,' she thought as she relaxed her form and shifted back to her rocky state.

The earth elemental reached out with her senses, finding that the people and ship from before were still there and getting closer. If she flew, she might be seen. "If I can't go over, around, or through them, then I'll go under them," she said to herself and immediately dived deep into the cracked earth she was standing on. She sent out small aftershocks as she swam through the rock like a dolphin through water, deeper into the earth's crust. It was easy for her to navigate through the rock and to move through it. Her powers allowed her to close the tunnel she left behind, thus leaving no "trail" for someone to follow; at least she assumed so.

Terra traveled for some time, unable to tell how long since she didn't need to surface for food or air, being fed naturally be the earth all around her. She also didn't know where she was going; only that it was away from Jump City and from where she had her little breakdown. The only thing she had to go on was the massive amount of vibrations she felt in this direction. Only a city, a good sized one at that; could create these kinds of vibrations. 'I'll start over. No Titans, no Slade, no past, and nothing to hold me back,' she thought as she started to surface.

The girl surfaced just on the outskirts of a city. It was nighttime so it was brightly lit. Taking a deep breath, she shifted to her human mode, the gold glow quickly coming and fading. 'Last thing I need is to start a riot over a walking statue,' she thought amused to herself. She started walking towards the city, seeing a sign as she did. "You are now entering Gothem City Limits. With so many crazies in this town, I doubt anyone will notice me," Terra said to herself out loud, as she continued walking, towards what, she had no clue.


	2. Stone Prison Searching

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 2: Searching

I walked for sometime into the city. It was cold and damp, but it didn't bother me nearly as much as it once would have. People didn't bother to look at me as I walked by, to which I was glad. I had picked up some old clothes from a charity box on the outskirts of the city before heading deeper. I wore a pair of old black sweatpants, a torn gray tee shirt, an old jacket with a hood, a dark blue scarf, and an old newsboy cap over my head. I was happy those things on my head were gone from Slade's control suit. The rest of the armor had transmuted into what I wore when I first woke up. As happy as I was to be rid of that blasted suit somewhat; it did make me stand out a bit. These new clothes made me blend in better as well as hiding my stone form when it slips.

After getting the clothes I had stopped by a soup kitchen. Though I learned I could just absorb what I needed from the earth in my stone form, I wanted something in my stomach for a change, regardless of what it was. In any case, I was now wandering Gothem looking for a job. Any job. I walked past an electronics store with TVs playing in the window. It was a newscast, about an earthquake? I stopped and looked, a lump forming in my throat as I guessed at what it was about.

"In recent news, Seismologists, Geologists, and Meteorologists are still baffled by the massive 5.2 earthquake and sandstorm phenomenon that happened just 200 miles south of Jump City just a few days ago. According to reports, the phenomenon happened suddenly, without warning or probable cause. Though no life or property was lost, the damage done to the local area was massive. With a 10-mile radius, the phenomenon completely devastated the natural area within less then half an hour of its existence. Though there is no hard evidence, speculation points to this being the work of a meta-human or an organization. The local authorities, the military, the Teen Titans of Jump City, and the Justice League are holding investigations into the matter. More news as the situation develops," the reporter said as I watched.

Damn it! This is just what I needed. I have everyone and their dog after me now. Not even a week out of the cave and already I've screwed up. The Titans are sure to suspect me, even more so since I'm not a lawn ornament anymore, and relay that to the League. And once the League knows it'll spread all over that it was my fault. I'm such an idiot. Guess I'll have to extra careful when laying low. At least I have the advantage of a head start. Gothem is to the far north of Jump City and my little tantrum happened in the south, so they'll probably concentrate their search there. As long as I'm careful with my powers and stone form, they won't find me, I hope.

(Normal POV)

The geomancer walked silently down the street, looking for any job she could take. She eventually ended up at a delivery place with a help wanted sign on the front. 'A job's a job I suppose,' she thought as she entered the place. It was old but neatly kept. Taking an old elevator to the second floor, she came to an office with who she assumed was the manager of the place. He was a dark haired man, in his late forties or so with a mustache and beard. Terra took off her scarf and hat as the man looked up at her. He looked her over once before motioning for her to have a seat. "So kid, you applying for the delivery job I take it?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, if it's still available," the girl asked concerned. She really needed some cash, both for a place to live and some basic supplies.

The man scrutinized her as he lit a cigarette, noting her drab clothes and how she looked like she hadn't taken a shower for a good time. "Well kid, it's yours if you want it. It doesn't pay much though. Tell me, you from around here?" he asked. Terra shook her head. "Do ya got a place to stay?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair. Again she shook her head. The man sighed. "God, I'm sucker for hard luck cases," he muttered to himself before turning to the girl. "You can stay here if ya like. I got a spare room upstairs ya can use. Be ready to start work tomorrow, understand kid?"

"Yes sir," Terra said happily, glad to finally catch a break, as small as it was.

"And don't call me sir. Name's Jack McMahon," he said shaking her hand.

Terra thought fast, knowing she couldn't use either her code name or her real name. "Teva, Teva Teleia " she replied. The man smiled as he got up and led her to her room upstairs. It was small, like a dorm room with an old bathroom connected to it. It had a bed, a dresser, vanity, a small closet, and a window with some curtains facing out towards the city. It was a little dusty and bare, but that would be taken care of in time. The important thing was that it was Terra's/Teva's now. The man left her to get settled in and as soon as he did, she relaxed her form and became stone again.

Although she could shift between the two forms easily enough, it was hard to maintain her human form for extended periods of time before her concentration broke down. That was why she covered herself so much. So that she could move around in her stone form and people wouldn't notice, at least not at a casual glance. That, and that no one would be able to tell she wasn't truly flesh and blood underneath her skin. If she didn't rest her form once in while it started causing problems with her powers, just as before she met Slade and the Titans. So far the only "accidents" she had were a few gusts of dust and a couple rocks flying. Nothing that couldn't easily be explained by the wind or some little punk playing a prank. However, if she weren't careful, then her stay in Gothem would be no different from the dozens of encounters she had before.

'It's not much, but it's something,' the blonde thought to herself as she stared out the window. 'I just hope nothing happens, . . . this time,' she thought sadly as she drifted in her thoughts to the past. A tall regal man yelling at her, degrading and humiliating her, a regal woman ignoring her and calling her a disappointment, a boy a few years older then her loving her in one memory and then being absolutely cruel to her in the next. The sounds of hundreds of people yelling in terror and pain rang in the girl's ears once more. Rich and poor, young and old, all screaming in agony, more faces then she could recognize flashed in her mind, all with fear, desperation, disbelief, agony, and sadness directed at her. The image of hundreds more people, this time all shouting anger, hatred, and loathing for her. Crying out for justice, revenge, and her blood. The sounds and images of torches, guns, knives, and screaming people filled her head. The stone girl held herself as she quivered involuntarily from the memories, her tears falling and solidifying into small crystals as she cried for those who had fallen because of her. The sun set silently and night came quietly to the broken hearted girl of stone.

A few weeks had passed since Terra had started working for Mr. McMahon as Teva. He was a nice guy, a little rough around the edges, but that was fine with her. She used a scooter and delivered whatever she was assigned to wherever she was told, no questions asked, as was "company policy". As Mr. McMahon had said, she didn't make much but it was enough for one person to live on. Since her little outburst a few weeks ago, she had dyed her hair black and bought a pair of glasses, the kind you'd expect on a bookish type of person. Though it was a simple disguise, it worked well enough for her. No one gave her a second glance, which was how she wanted it at least for the time being.

At the moment, Teva was making a simple delivery to the business district of town, her last one of the day. 'Another day, another dollar,' she thought wearily. As the black haired girl stopped at a stop light to check the address and grab a drink, she absently looked up and proceeded to choke on her soda. Up above her, apparently looking for something was Superman. 'What is he doing here in Gothem? Isn't he supposed to be in Metropolis?' she thought wildly before the light changed and she quickly moved away, pulling her cap over her head a little more.

'Okay Terra calm down, just because one of the founding members of an organization of heroes is in the same town as you doesn't mean he's looking for you. An organization that's investigating a disaster, a disaster you caused not to long ago. Oh crud,' she thought as she sped a little bit faster. As she drove to her destination, she paled as she noticed more heroes in the city. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Steel, and Supergirl in the air. Flash, Green Arrow, Batman, Black Canary, and Vixen on the ground. All of them were seemingly searching for something in the city. It was then she came to her destination, a fancy restaurant called the Iceberg.

'Damn, out of the frying pan and into the fire,' she thought sourly. She knew this place, having heard a number of rumors. more commonly known as the Penguin, owned it. It was said he held ties to the black market and often made deals with the Batman's Rogue's gallery. Though publicly he was now an "upstanding citizen", it was common rumor about his black market and mob ties. If he found out who she was, it would be worse then if the League had found her. "Great, what else can happen?" she said out loud, stressed from everything. As she did, her arm began to glow gold underneath her jacket. 'Crud!' She quickly concentrated and the glow faded, her human skin still there. 'Me and my big mouth,' she thought sourly as she locked up her scooter and entered the swanky place.

As she entered, a big burly guard stopped her. Despite his size, she wasn't afraid of him. "Hold it girl, Whatcha doing here? No kids!" he growled.

Teva just scowled and narrowed her eyes under her glasses. "Take it easy ya gorilla, don't get your boxers in a twist. I'm just here with a delivery for she responded evenly.

"Yes, did someone say my name?" a British sounding voice called out. The girl and guard turned to see a short, portly, well-dressed man with a long nose and a monocle, holding an umbrella and wearing a top hat. "What is the problem here?" he asked in a formal tone.

Terra's eyes widened slightly. It was the Penguin himself. Great. "I'm just dropping off a delivery for you that's all," Teva explained quickly but evenly. Last thing she needed right now was to get on the bad side of one of Gothem's mob bosses.

"I see. Bruno, go back to your post," he ordered the guard, to which he nodded and did so. Teva handed the man the package, again with no questions asked as to what was in it or what it was for. However, she kept glancing around, nervous of the crowd here. "Something wrong dear?" Penguin asked amused at the girl's uneasiness in his restaurant.

She was startled for a moment before replying. "It's nothing sir. Just that when I was coming here I saw quite a few League members outside in broad daylight. Don't heroes usually stick to their own territory?" she asked concerned.

"Very true dear. Tell me, did you notice anything else?" he asked curious. If there was one thing the Penguin was known for, it was information trafficking, and he of all people knew you could get valuable tidbits even from the most unlikely of places, even a delivery girl.

"Yeah, they seemed to be searching for someone," she said in semi-honesty. Though she had a good idea who they were looking for, she wanted it confirmed by a reliable, if unlawful source.

The short man stroked his chin in curiosity. "Why do you say someone my dear?" he asked.

Teva shrugged. "That many heroes moving around in broad daylight so close to the crowds that you can recognize them, it's only logical that they're searching for a person. If it were an object or a hideout they wouldn't be close enough to the crowds to be able to see their faces and they most certainly wouldn't do it in broad daylight when there are the most people out and about," she explained, again being semi-honest. Teva/Terra needed to know if the League was specifically looking for her or someone or something else entirely and Penguin was the only one right now who would know.

The Penguin chuckled at the girl's answer. "You have a sharp mind my dear, that'll serve you well for some time. Suffice it to say, the only thing I've heard is that they're looking for a specific meta-human that once resided in Jump City. Beyond that the only thing I can tell you, is that this meta-human most likely has something to do with that disaster that happened a few weeks ago. These are only rumors though," he answered. The girl was only curious and besides, what he just told her were common rumors that she herself could've dug up if she truly wanted to. Once more, she was only a delivery girl, nothing more and definitely not a threat to him or anyone.

Teva nodded as she collected her pay and tip from the portly man. "Thanks If you ever need something delivered, give me a call," she said in an advertisement like way as she handed him a business card. He chuckled and nodded as she left the Iceberg, done with deliveries for the day.

Teva/Terra entered a small café and sat down in a small booth. 'Okay Terra, so they know you're here and they're all looking for you. Question is, how did they find you so fast?' the black haired girl thought quietly as she stirred her iced mocha and looked over the Gothem Journal for anything useful. However, she was broken out of her thoughts by a familiar set of voices.

"I'm telling you, it was Terra!" a young male voice said.

"Look BB, all we know is that something went ballistic in the middle of nowhere and that Terra's statue is missing. Also that whoever or whatever did it is now here in Gothem. The two might be related but there's no proof," an older male voice said.

"Besides, whatever caused that disaster had far more power then Terra ever had, even in the volcano. Whatever caused that disaster might be related to Terra, but it's very unlikely it was Terra," a calm, monotone female voice said.

"But friends, there is no proof that it wasn't Terra," a gentler, kinder female voice responded.

"True Starfire, but until we have any hard evidence, we can't jump to conclusions," a more mature sounding male voice responded.

Teva/Terra nearly choked on her iced mocha as she glanced to her side and saw the Teen Titans in the same café as her, apparently taking a break from searching. They ordered and sat at a table near one end of the place while she was at the other. Though they drew a few stares, no one really bothered them. 'Oh royal crud! Of all the damn cafés for them to go to, they had to choose this one!' She then glanced skyward in pleading. 'You just love torturing me don't you?' she thought to no one in particular.

Teva glanced at the Titans as they discussed what was going on. Despite trying to listen, she couldn't hear them over the crowd. Instead she kept a weary eye on them, cautiously sipping her drink and resisting the urge to bolt out of the café like a madwoman. Unable to take it anymore, she quietly and as quickly as possible, left the café. However she did not go unnoticed, as she had hoped.

Raven watched as the dark haired girl in glasses and newsboys cap quickly left after staring at them for a little while. As soon as she entered the city she had sensed something familiar. It had felt like Terra but wasn't. Whatever she had been sensing was similar in that it was elemental earth entity, but different in that it had at least ten or twenty times the power that Terra had. When it first appeared she had sensed it had a little bit more power then what Terra had once wielded.

However, it had shot up to unimaginable levels during the disaster. Since then it had died and leveled off to barely a trickle of energy. Though it wasn't much, it was just barely enough to track here to Gothem. Now it seemed she had found the source, or at least someone who had been very close to the source. The cloaked girl decided to keep an eye on that strange girl; hence she had slipped a tracking device on her with her powers just as the black haired girl left. 'I'll look into her later,' she thought silently as she turned her attention back to her teammates.

"Look, I'm telling you it was Terra! I smelled her at the epicenter remember!" Beast Boy said angry at his teammates for not believing him.

"Look BB, let's say it is Terra and we find her, what are we gonna do about it?" Cyborg asked his little green friend. Beast Boy went quiet at that question.

"Cyborg does have a point. Once we find whatever this force is, and it is Terra, what are we going to do with her?" Robin asked his team.

"Friend Terra did turn us over to Slade, however she also saved our lives in the end, giving up her own," Starfire said sadly.

"She's a liar and a traitor. She tried to kill us and nearly succeeded if you recall. If weren't for her the volcano would've never had started in the first place. As far as I'm concerned, she should stay in that rock," Raven said coldly.

"You never liked her Raven. You're so cold hearted, if it were up to you she'd be shot on sight," Beast Boy said angrily. The cloaked girl glared at the green boy, severely tempted to flatten him for that comment.

"Friends please calm down. We will decide what is to be done once we find Terra or whatever has caused all this trouble," Starfire said pleadingly to them. Raven and Beast Boy calmed down as all of them agreed with that plan. They'd decide what needed to be done once they had their prey. Only Raven had an idea of how close they actually were.


	3. Stone Prison Evasion

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 3: Evasion

I paced back and forth in my apartment in my rock form in shorts and a tank top, unable to keep my human appearance due to all the stress and the recent heat wave. This can't be happening! How can they be here! Why are they here? I can understand the Justice League but why them? This is all wrong! Oh man, what can I do? The city is crawling with Justice League members, the Titans are here, suspicious of me and everyone in the city is on the look out for whatever they're looking for! I'm so screwed!

I stopped and took a slow deep breath. Okay Terra, calm down and think. They know you're in the city, but they don't know where you are yet. That buys me some time. It'll take them at least a few hours to track me down. There is no way I can handle the Titans and the Justice League in the middle of the city. I've trashed enough homes and lives already. Surrender is also out of the question. If they catch me, they'll try to either imprison me or use me like everyone else. The only thing I can do now is run, like usual. If I face them here, they have the advantage of numbers, organization, and the support of the law. If I'm going to face them and have ANY chance, it needs to be on my terms. I've lost my freedom one time too many and I'm not going to lose it to a bunch of spandex wearing weirdoes with a superiority complex. If they try to put me in a cage, then they will face the fury of the earth itself!

(Normal POV)

The stone girl's anger rose as her eyes took on a familiar golden glow. However, her whole body took on a gold glow as her anger at the situation grew. Without realizing it, her body sprouted extremities of rock. Her entire body grew a rock armor hide. Her shoulders grew spikes while her hands morphed into lethal claws. Long spines of rock grew from her back and converged on her chest, forming a plate of armor that reached down her torso. Her legs morphed into heavy boots of smooth stone with three spikes sticking out of each foot, promising a nasty kick to any who crossed their owner. Last but not least, her head morphed. Her eyes elongated into glowing gold slits like those of a crazed animal. Her mouth widened slightly as her teeth became razor sharp, with four pointed fangs, two on top and two on bottom. Terra was becoming more demonic looking the longer she dwelled on her rage against those who would use and abuse her. The transformation would've continued had she not looked in the mirror on her vanity.

"HOLY CRAP!" she yelled as she got a good look at herself. Her anger dissipated in an instant as she stared at the earth monster in the mirror. Without her rage to fuel the change, she started to revert. She stared at herself as her body morphed backed into her normal rock form. Terra went back from a freakish earth creature to a walking statue of a young girl once again. Even though she returned to her normal form, she was still staring at the mirror, half expecting the nightmare from before to reappear. The girl stared at her hands as she fell to her knees with a loud bang sound. "No way, that can't be! What am I?" she said aloud.

As before, her form reacted to her emotions. However, the effect was dramatically different. All across her body, cracks and fissures appeared, marring her smooth stone surface. Cracks and shards broke out on her body. She was shaking, as if her very body was experiencing one her own earthquakes. Terra held herself as tears formed, solidified, and fell as small crystals. Her own body seemed to be breaking apart as her fear and sadness mounted. The thoughts of 'What am I?' and 'What am I going to do?' kept repeating in her mind. No answers came to the broken girl of stone.

Raven's head shot up. She had felt it again. The force everyone was looking for had spiked up again. It felt like it was going to erupt again, this time right in the middle of the city. She gripped her head as her eyes took on white glow. She opened her communicator as she did. "This is Raven, I'm sensing our target." She concentrated on the power as she spoke, getting a fix on it.

"Where is it?" Came Robin's voice.

"Is it Terra?" Beast Boy's followed eagerly. Raven scowled at his tone as she continued to concentrate.

"I don't know, but it's spiking up again, like before during the," she stopped as the power shifted and changed. Instead of building as a bomb getting ready to blow like it did the first time, it was now shrinking, as if it were short-circuiting on itself like a machine breaking apart. "I take that back. Robin, I don't know what's going on, but I have a lock on the target. Something weird is going on with it," she relayed.

"Relay the coordinates and we'll rendezvous. I'll relay the message to the League. Do not engage until everyone is there, we don't know what it is we're dealing with," their leader ordered.

Terra/Teva quickly packed her things, her stone form repairing itself from her early, saddened mood, though a few cracks remained due to her still present stress and despair. She didn't have much, just enough to fill one backpack and one travel bag, both she had bought just in case. Just as she filled the last of what few clothes she had, she felt something. Not vibrations, but a gut feeling and after all this time, she knew to trust her instincts in a situation like this. "Time to go," she said as she quickly left with her two bags. She left the building, covered up and in her human form and was three blocks away just as Green Arrow and Black Canary turned and rode past her on a motorcycle, heading for the building. "That was too close," she muttered to herself as she went down into the subway, unaware she wasn't alone.

A man in a blue detective outfit with a blue hat and no face followed silently after the black haired girl. Question knew this girl was the one everyone was after and that she was what had caused that disaster. However, unlike the rest of the League and the Titans, he did his homework. He knew why this girl ran and why she had betrayed the Titans to Slade so quickly. The Question also had a good idea of what would happen if either confronted her now. The consequences would be disastrous.

Teva Teleia sat down in the car as she headed towards the industrial area of Gothem. It would take awhile to get to the other side of town this way, but it would cover her trail and buy her some time. In the mean time, she decided to take a nap and therefore didn't notice someone sit next to her. "Long day?" a calm older male voice said.

"You could say that," Teva said without opening her eyes. She was too mentally exhausted to care right now.

"I would think so, considering the Justice League and the Teen Titans are gathering outside your former home," he said as simply as if he were discussing the weather. Teva's eyes shot open and she turned to her conversation partner. Her mouth dropped when she saw he had no face. Her hands and eyes started to take on a gold glow before he stopped her. "Take it easy, I'm not here to take you in. In fact, I want to help you," he said quietly and sincerely.

Teva/Terra's eyes narrowed from under her glasses. "The last time I heard something like that I ended up as a puppet turned statue for a madman. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use all the dirt in this car to take you out," she said quietly but coldly.

Question chuckled slightly. "Because it would attract the League and Titans, especially Raven who can sense your powers by the way," he said which caused her eyes to widen. She then frowned and settled for glaring at him. "In any case, I want to help you evade the League and Titans," he stated again.

"Why should I believe you? You're with the League so you could be leading me into a trap. Besides, if you do want to help me, why do it? Couldn't you be kicked out of the League? And what do you get out this anyway?" she asked while staring intensely at him.

"Good questions. Tell me what do you think will happen if either catch-up to you before you leave town?" he asked simply.

She sighed as she thought about it. "I'll probably go nuts, loose control of my powers, destroy a lot of property and or kill a number of people, get knocked out and taken captive anyway," she said simply as if it were inevitable. The image of her monstrous form from earlier entered her mind. She involuntarily shuddered at it.

"Exactly, I want to prevent that. Also, I think I have pretty good idea why you did what you did," he said cryptically. She glared at him again, her eyes even more narrowed. He ignored it and then handed her something. It was a small device, similar to a PDA but sleeker and of alien design. She looked at it then him. "It's a communication device you can contact me with. I know a few people outside the league who'll be willing to help you," he explained as he watched her reaction.

Teva looked at it for a moment before looking at him. "All right, I'll trust you for now. But I want you to swear to me that you won't tell the League or the Titans about where I am, what I'm doing, or anything like that," she said while grabbing him and holding him firmly. She stared intensely into where his eyes would be if he had a face. Her blue eyes burned like twin blue novas, daring him to cross her and give her a reason to crush him.

"I swear I won't tell the League or the Titans about where you are or what you're doing," he said clearly. She let him go, but kept a weary eye on him. "You don't have to run you know," he stated quietly.

Teva then did something that would disturb the Question for the next couple of hours, maybe even days, she laughed. "Not run? Yeah right. What other options do I have? Surrender and go with them, either to be sent to jail or "convinced" to be one of the good guys? No thanks. I've tried to be good and I've tried to be bad and neither one works. So far, everyone I've ever gotten close to has double-crossed me, one way or another. Besides, people, especially people like them, only see in me what they want to see, nothing else. They're always too blind to see the clues that are in plain sight," she ended as cryptically as the Question himself would.

Before he could ask what she meant, she got up and left the train. The Question just watched her silently, the gears in his head moving quickly to figure out her cryptic message. If there was one thing the Question couldn't resist, it was figuring out a mystery or more specifically a conspiracy. 'What does this girl know that she's hiding? What did she mean by clues in plain sight?' he wondered silently as the subway train pulled away, heading to its next terminal.

Teva Teleia walked through the industrial area of Gothem. 'I have to get out of town, but if I take the bus, taxi, or a normal train they'll track me for sure' she thought as she looked around. Years of being on the run from various people, had taught her how to move quickly and undetected from town/area to another. She planned to take a train, but not a passenger train. A cargo train would be much less suspicious and harder for them to track her on.

The black haired girl searched around and finally found a train carrying cattle and cargo heading east. She snuck on and made her way to the back. There she quietly sectioned off one area for herself from the cows that were there. Despite the smell, Teva didn't mind. If she had bought a normal train ticket and used that, then she could be easily traced, like before.

The girl didn't have long to wait, as the train started moving, heading out to some unknown destination. With a sigh, she watched as the scenery slowly went by as she rode out of the city. However, her gazing was cut short by the feeling of someone watching her. She turned and her eyes widened as she met one of the last people she wanted to see.


	4. Stone Prison Confrontation

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 4: Confrontation

I turned and stared at the one of the few people I did not want to meet anytime soon, if ever, Beast Boy. He was the same as the last time I had seen him, green skin in a black and purple uniform. I didn't know whether I was happy to see him again or angry that he had found me. Was I happy to have him find me? No, I wasn't. I just regained my freedom. True I was on the run now with just about every hero in the world after me, but I was still free. If he somehow convinced me to go back, what real guarantee did I have that I wouldn't go to jail or worse? None. Besides, his moods changed at the drop of a hat.

First he had a crush on me, and then he hated my guts when he learned I worked with Slade without letting me properly explain, and then he yelled at me when I was being controlled by that armor, and at the end he liked me again. As far as I was concerned he was the same as so many others I had met on the road, nice and kind to me as long I went along with what they wanted. But once I started thinking for myself or doing something different, they turned on me. He had demonstrated this when he broke his promise to me to always be my friend, just like so many others had done before him. Looking back on it, I have no clue why I thought he would be any different.

(Normal POV)

The green changeling stared at the black haired girl in glasses. He was silent as the train started to pick up speed along the tracks. Teva made no move while Beast Boy took a few cautious steps towards her. "Terra, is it you?" he asked tentatively.

"In the flesh," Terra/Teva said calmly. 'So to speak,' she added mentally.

"This is great. Come on let's get off this train and head back. The guys will love seeing you again," he said as he grabbed her arm to lead her out of the train car. She however pulled away from him, knocking his hand away. "Terra what?" he said confused at her actions.

The Geomancer just looked at him calmly. "Now what makes you think I want to go back?" she asked evenly while pinning him with a cold stare.

Beast Boy was startled both by her words and her icy glare. He had expected her to welcome him, to be her warm cheerful self when he first met her. Instead she was treating him like an annoyance. "What are you talking about? Don't you want to go back to you friends?" he asked surprised.

Teva just raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "My friends? If I remember correctly, wasn't you who said quote "Slade was right, you have no friends." Unquote?" she said coldly. Beast Boy paled as he remembered when he said that. She placed her hands behind her back and took a few steps towards him and even though he didn't intend to, he took a few steps away from her. "Also, wasn't it you who said it was all my choice? Essentially making everything that happened my fault despite the fact that you know perfectly well what Slade is capable of?" she said as she took a few more steps towards him, the look in her eyes reminding him of the death glares Raven usually gave him when he truly pissed her off.

Beast Boy backed up until his back was literally to the wall. Now he really wished he had brought some of the others with him. "Well, I um, I wasn't thinking. I was angry at you for what you did and I um," he stuttered, unable to come up with a suitable response.

"Don't worry, I don't hold it against you," she said sweetly, her overall impression changing back to the one he was used to. "You were just being you. I like you, you know." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Beast Boy was hit hard in the face by something moving too fast for him to see. He fell to the floor, holding his head in pain. What had hit him? Terra? "However, I don't like you enough to risk what little freedom I've regained. I'll just have to leave you behind," she said softly as she punched him again in the head. Before he lost consciousness he heard her mutter one last thing. "Just like so many others." After that, the green changeling lost all consciousness; the last sounds he heard were those of the train and cows.

Terra cracked her knuckles, which already had cracks in them. 'Whom needs brass knuckles when your fist can be as hard as marble,' she thought amused as her hand shifted back into human mode. She then picked up the smaller green boy by the cuff of his suit and dragged him up to the hatch on the top of the train. The girl opened the hatch and brought him outside. It was twilight out and the train was passing a large grassland area. Despite the wind, she hauled him out all the way and stood on the top of the train. Shifting the lower half of her body to stone to keep herself anchored, Terra picked up Beast Boy with both hands and chucked him over the side into one of the many stacks of hay dotting the countryside.

The black haired girl sighed as she watched him fade away in the distance. 'I'm so sorry Beast Boy, but I can't risk my freedom, it's the only thing I have left anymore,' she thought sadly as she went back down into the train. She picked up her bags, finished her soda, and started to climb out again. 'Thanks to you, I've got to get off this train,' she thought sourly as she got on top of the train, her lower half still stone. She waited until she was a decent distance from where she "dropped" Beast Boy off. Once she saw a highway nearby, she jumped. She landed solidly on the ground, her legs and feet holding firmly as she created a pair of trenches as she slowed to a stop. Once she did, she shifted her lower half back into her human form. Terra sighed as she started walking towards the highway. "Great, now I'm hitchhiking, thanks a lot Beast Boy," she said sarcastically out loud.

The green changeling sighed as he slowly regained consciousness. His head throbbed, he had a nasty bruise, and he was laying face down in a pile of hay. "Oh man, Robin is so gonna kill me," he muttered as he got up and looked around. It was nighttime and there was no train and no Terra in sight. He had expected her to welcome him with open arms not a sucker punch. He then noticed his communicator was beeping. While absently cracking his jaw, he answered. "Beast Boy here," he said timidly.

Robin's voice came over the device, sounding royally pissed off. "Beast Boy! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" he yelled.

The green boy sighed before answering. "I found Terra on a train heading east. I tried to convince her to come back with me but she sucker punched me and now I'm sitting in a haystack in the middle of nowhere," he explained.

There was silence on the other end for a moment before the response came. "Return to Gothem, we need to regroup with the League to see how we're going to handle this. Robin out," he said as the line went silent. Beast Boy sighed and transformed into hawk, starting back for the city in the opposite direction he truly wanted to go.

Robin closed his communicator as he brow furrowed in thought. He, the Titans, and the League were all meeting in the Bat cave to figure out what to do now. "That's three times now she's slipped away. How does she keep doing that?" he asked angry at both himself for missing her and at Terra for getting away again.

Starfire floated next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please calm yourself. Terra did say she was an experienced traveler. Maybe she is used to, how you say, handing people a piece of paper?" she asked tentatively since she wasn't sure if that was the correct phrasing.

It took a moment before Raven translated. "I think you mean, giving people the slip Starfire. In any case, she's right Robin. Also, Terra was trained by Slade so who knows what he taught her about hiding herself from people like us. And unlike Slade, she has no reason to stick around with us in the area," she said in her usual monotone voice.

It was then Batman came up behind them. "I'll check the train records and see what I can come up with. If we're lucky, we can nab her before she gets to another town," he said in his own deep monotone voice as he worked at his computer.

In the back of the cave, Question was quietly thinking to himself over this new tidbit of information. As he did, Terra's words from before came to mind. 'Clues in plain sight huh? I wonder,' he thought as he looked over what the League knew apart from what he himself knew. The girl had come to Gothem and set herself up as a delivery girl with a new identity in order to hide herself, especially after that little disaster she caused. Then once she knew the League and Titans were here looking for her, she immediately skipped town, obviously to prevent from being found. Simple logic, something anyone could do, but most people wouldn't on the grounds that they'd be confident that their disguise would prevent them from being found. But not this girl, she knew better then that, both from experience and from her training with Slade.

'So taking that into consideration. If I were found by the people who were looking for me who I didn't want to find me and if I knew that they knew that I was heading east on a train, what would I do?' he thought to himself. Then it hit him, the answer was so simple, get off the train and go in a different direction. 'She's not on that train. She's probably not heading east at all anymore,' he thought as he looked at the map. 'If she's no longer moving by train, what's the next fastest way to travel on the ground, not including her powers?' he thought until he noticed that a couple of roads that passed close to the train route. Duh. 'Clever little girl,' he thought to himself.

Terra sat in the truck as it drove southeast towards the farm country near Reno, Nevada. It was an old truck belonging to a farmer from the area. A simple married man, judging from his clothes and the ring on his finger, not a person that someone like her needed to worry about. Having hitchhiked quite a bit, she knew which people were okay to ride with and which ones weren't. She sat in silence as she watched the scenery go by. It was a few minutes past sunset, coloring the sky in purples, reds, oranges, and gold. 'What a day this has been. The League and the Titans got a little to close this time and now that they know it was me, they won't give up easily. Worst yet is that the longer this goes on, the more people will find out about me and the more people will start to chase me. But what can I do? I'm out numbered, out classed, out financed, and most definitely out gunned. I don't have many options here,' she thought sourly.

"Hey kid, you okay?" the old farmer driving asked, seeing the look of deep thought on her face. He had picked up hitchhikers before, some male, some female, some old, and some young. However, the look on this particular girl's face bothered him, especially her eyes. They looked like they should belong to a person four or five times this girl's age, like she had seen more in her short life then most people do in their entire lives. It was downright disturbing is what it was.

The girl with black hair turned to him and looked at him with tired eyes from under her glasses. "I'm fine. Just a long day is all," she said simply. He nodded in understanding. He knew not to ask questions, people like what this girl seemed to be, spoke only when needed. She'd tell him if she wanted to, not that it mattered much. The girl had asked him to take her to the nearest bus station, nothing more and he agreed to do so. However, that didn't stop the old farmer from wondering who this girl was.

They soon came to the bus station. Though it was late it was still open. Terra thanked the man and went over to the listings to see where she should go now. 'I need to find a place that's out of the way. A place most of the big time super heroes don't normally go to,' she thought as she looked over the listings. The girl then noticed one place in particular, Dakota. 'I've heard of that town. That's town's protected by Static Shock and Gear and is crawling with meta-humans. That's sounds like a good place to hide out if I ever heard once. Any mayhem I cause will be chalked up to other meta-humans and since Static and Gear are "junior" heroes, they won't be nearly as much a threat to me as the League or Titans would,' she thought with a grin. With that she decided to sleep in at the station and take the first bus in the morning after grabbing some breakfast.

On the other side of the station was a man in dark clothes watching her. He spoke quietly into a small device. "Target has been sighted is now stationed at the Northern Bus Station, over" he reported in a low voice.

Another voice, equally as low and serious responded. "Good. Keep tailing the target until further notice. Do not engage target until we have confirmation. I repeat do not engage. Once confirmation has been established, return to base for further instructions and preparations, over," the voice on the communicator commanded.

"Copy that. Over and out," the man ended as put the device away and returned to watching the black haired girl in glasses and newsboy's cap sleep on the bench in the station. He absently fingered a gun in his pocket, ready to use it if anything happened.


	5. Stone Prison Detection

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my Reviewers:

Squeak & Erica: Thank you for you complements.

AngelWarrior74: Please do not ask any questions about the story unless you are confused about something.

Swizz: I thank you for your constructive criticism and to argue why Terra did what she did, you have to understand that as far as the show goes, we only have very limited information about her past. Who's to say something similar to what happened with the Titans hasn't happened before? Also, like you said it is an argued topic on whether she was Good at the End or Rotten to the Core. My take is that she was both in a sense, largely due to her past. Plus remember she's not human anymore and we're not sure how her captivity in that statue affected her. I hope to better clarify this in later chapters.

P.S. To everyone,

I plan to keep author comments to a minimum and to NEVER have an author comment in place of a chapter. I will only do that if I plan to discontinue this story. Thank you.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 5: Detection

I walked down the halls of the Community Center in my janitor's uniform. It wasn't much, but it was a job and the best I could do under the circumstances. Right now I was living in a small apartment downtown near the Center. Again, wasn't much, but it was something. Besides, I wanted to be ready to skip town quickly should the League get too close again. The bus ride here had been uneventful, though I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched the whole time. Since I couldn't shake the feeling, I was extremely careful when I used my powers and when I relaxed into my stone form. I was getting better at holding my human form, though if I got stressed it became much more difficult. So in response, I tried to keep my "life" as easy and stress free as possible so I could maintain my appearance.

Since I arrived in Dakota, I had dyed my hair from black to a bright orange red color, lost the glasses, and gotten contracts to make my eyes look hazel instead of blue. I also adopted the name Jaina McAllen and a Scottish accent to go with it. On my travels I had run into a number of acting troops and circus performers who had given me a ride and a few acting lessons, which have served me very well. I also received training in deception and misdirection from that bastard Slade and though I'm gonna hate myself for some time for admitting it, his training has helped me a lot to survive so far. The only thing I kept from my last identity was my newsboy's cap. For one I liked it and two, it helped me by hiding my long hair under it, giving me a more tomboyish look.

No one really noticed me as I wiped the floors with the mop, which was just fine with me. The less direct contact I had with people, the less chance I had of being discovered again. However, the entire time I was here in Dakota, I had the distinct impression that someone was watching me as I've mentioned before. I couldn't place whom or what was watching me, but I knew they were there. Oh well, I could keep this up longer then them and once I caught them, whoever they were, they would spill their guts, literally or figuratively speaking depending on how they acted, Heh.

(Normal POV)

Jaina (Terra) mopped one side of the huge auditorium while some kids played basketball on the other side. During which she kept her eyes and ears open for the guy trailing her. So far she only had suspicions, but she was determined to nail the guy. She was sure it was someone who worked at the Center, but she just couldn't place whom. Whoever it was, they were good, not as good as Slade had been, but good none-the-less. She had nearly caught the guy twice now, but he had slipped through her fingers mostly because she had run into civilians. The red haired girl silently swore under her breath that they wouldn't escape her again.

Jaina finally finished with the mopping for today. Out of nowhere as she was doing so, she heard someone yell. "Look out!" She quickly turned and caught a basketball before it slammed into her head. "Whoa, nice catch," one of the boys on the court commented. "You play?"

Jaina just smiled and from beyond half court, she shot the ball and made a perfect basket. "Aye, I've played a few games here n' there," she commented in her usual accent. "So, who's team am aye on?" she asked with a grin. Jaina then started to play with them, giving them all a workout and enjoying every minute of it.

Terra smiled to herself as she played with the teenagers. For the first time in a long time, she felt like a normal person. Not a meta-human, not an outlaw on the run, not a fallen super hero, not a criminal in hiding, just a normal girl playing basketball. For a short time, she could forget who and what, if she did know, she was. However, as her mind wandered, so did her control on her form. Her arms started to be enveloped in a very faint gold glow as did her eyes. 'Damn it, not now!' she thought wildly as she suddenly ran out of the gym.

"Hey, what gives?" one of the players asked.

"I donna feel so good," the janitor quickly said as she ran out to the rest room.

She was watched closely by one of the players, Virgil Hawkins, also known as the superhero Static Shock. He had seen enough meta-humans to know when one had their powers start to emerge. 'I better tell Ritchie about this. We need to keep an eye on her,' he thought to himself as the African American left the center to talk to his friend and partner, Ritchie also known as the technical superhero Gear. Too bad he didn't know he wasn't the only one who noticed.

A man in dark clothes slipped away to an empty office and got out a communicator. "This is agent 0245. Target is confirmed. I repeat, target is confirmed. Awaiting further orders," the man said in a monotone voice.

There was silence for a moment before the response came. "Return to base immediately," came the clear-cut command. "Over and out." The communication's operator turned from the radio system towards a woman with long black hair and dark eyes. "Milady, the target is confirmed. We will make preparations for her immediate capture," the soldier said while bowing to the dark woman.

"Excellent. Make sure you do not fail; my father does not tolerate failure of any kind," the woman said in a calm authoritative tone. The guard nodded and went back to work, leaving the woman to her thoughts. 'Soon my dear, you will belong to my father,' she thought with a confident grin.

"I'm telling you Rich, her hands and eyes were glowing bright yellow like a traffic light or something," Virgil explained to his friend and partner. "And I can't shake the feeling that I've seen that somewhere before." Ever since he saw that strange gold glow in her eyes and on her hands, he knew he had seen it before, but he couldn't place where. Like he had seen it on TV or heard about it somewhere.

The blonde haired teen in glasses just shrugged. "Well maybe she was on the news or something. I can run a search and see what I come up with," he suggested as he wheeled over to his computer. He too recognized the description from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. He began typing as he started to search various databases for anything similar to what his partner described.

"All right, in the mean time, I'm gonna keep an eye on our red haired friend," he said as he quickly changed into his Static uniform and flew out on his disk.

Jaina walked down the street, silently cursing her self. 'Damn it, how could I have been so stupid! Serves me right for forgetting who and what I really am,' she silently berated herself as she walked to the grocery store for some supplies. However, she was broken out of her thoughts by a strange whistling sound that she herself knew quite well.

Reacting on instinct, Jaina dove and rolled out of the way as an energy blast hit the place she had been standing. She turned and looked up to see a man in an odd uniform with a strange looking gun aimed at her. Instantly, she ran down the street but was cut off by a black painted truck that was deploying more men in similar uniforms. Just as she turned, her other exit was cut off as well by another truck with soldiers. "Crud." She turned and ran into the alley, narrowly avoiding the man with the energy bazooka as she ran from the soldiers. Jaina heard voices, yelling things like "After her!" and "Don't let her escape!" right behind her.

Jaina kept running, unwilling to use her powers just yet. 'There's no need to give myself away. If these guys don't know who I am, there's no reason for me to tell them. However if they do know, then I'll show them some real rock 'n' roll,' she thought as she ran into a construction area for a new parking garage. She got to the middle of the construction yard but was cut off by more goons in weird uniforms. In no time they surrounded her. All of them were bearing weird high-tech weapons. "Uh, if this is about the rent, you can tell Mr. Smith I get my paycheck Wednesday," she said flippantly.

They seemed to ignore her as one of the soldiers spoke to the others. "Be careful mean, she hasn't used her powers yet so we don't know what she's capable of. Remember, our orders are to take her alive," he spoke with authority, though he didn't know what he had just caused.

"So you do know I have powers. Well that saves me some trouble," she muttered as for the first time in awhile, she brought her powers to the front. "Let's rock." She grinned as the entire area shook violently, knocking them all to the ground. Terra's hands and eyes glowed bright gold as she sent a wave through the ground, tossing them all into the air. Lifting the rocks around her, she sent them at the troops while diving out of the way of their fire. Focusing her powers, she made spires of solid rock shot up under them, tossing them to the ground. However, they some of them quickly got up and started firing on her. Thinking fast she brought up a wall of rock all around her for protection. However it wasn't going to last long as they continued to hammer at it with increasingly more firepower.

'Think Terra, think!' she said as she looked around for something to help. She then saw a cement mixer that was still full. 'Sweet,' she thought as she raised a hand to the machine. Summoning the liquid rock mixture within, it flew out of the truck and start slamming the soldiers as well as making them get stuck in the stuff. Soon, all the soldiers were caught in one massive ball of liquid concrete that was hovering in the air thanks to Terra. She immediately hardened the liquid into solid concrete, thus keeping them from doing anything. The only things not in the goop were their heads and the occasional limb.

Most of them were either yelling to get loose or cursing her, both of which she promptly ignored. "Okay buddy, who do you work for and why were you hunting me?" she demanded as she set the massive ball of asphalt and soldiers on the ground.

The leader of the group spat at her before speaking. "We will tell you nothing infidel. For the glory of the Master!" he yelled as he bit into something in his mouth. Upon hearing a slight beeping noise, Terra immediately ran for cover. Diving into a ditch just in time to miss the massive explosion of red energy followed by a few other explosions. After the blast she slowly got up and was shocked to see . . . . .nothing. There was nothing left but a perfectly domed crater. They had vaporized themselves and left nothing, no clues, no evidence, nothing. The other explosions had been the trucks they had come in, thus preventing her from making any use of them. All and all, there was nothing left.

"Well that's just perfect. What else can happen?" the red head asked out loud. Just as she said it, she heard a strange sizzling sound that seemed to be getting closer and was coming from behind her.

"Hey you, hold it right there," a young voice called out. Terra just groaned as she recognized it as Static's from the news. It was just her luck that he had shown up. "All right, who are you and what happened here?" he asked in a serious tone. Not wanting to answer his questions, without turning around she immediately summoned a localized dust storm, blinding Static as she quickly made her escape. Once the dust settled, all that was left was one dome like crater, a few piles of scrap metal, and one confused teenaged, electric superhero.

Terra sat in her apartment, what little she had now packed up in her two bags. She went over the confrontation with the soldiers over in her mind. They weren't just after a random person; they had been after her, not Jaina McAllen, but Terra. From their uniforms they certainly weren't government agents or part of the Justice League. So that meant they either belonged to a corporation of some sort or a crime lord since those were the only ones who had the money and power to organize such a thing. She had ruled out Slade immediately for several reasons. One, he was dead (she thought so anyway), two Slade didn't use soldiers, he used robots because they were cheaper, expendable, and followed orders without question. Three, this didn't seem like his style. He liked to play games with his prey's mind first, not just openly try to capture them. Whoever this was knew who she was and what she could do and she had no idea who it was.

'Great, another person/group out for my hide,' she thought sourly as her hands fell to her sides. It was then she noticed something in her coat pocket. Pulling it out, she found it to be the communicator the Question had given her. So far she hadn't attempted to use it, afraid the League would track it's signal right to her. 'What the hell, if they do track it I can just chuck the damn thing into a river,' she thought as she turned it on.

Way up in the Justice's League's Watch Tower, the Question was busy working at his computer as usual. Just as he was studying some information, a communicator next to his desk started beeping. 'I was wondering if she'd ever call,' he thought to himself as he turned it on.

"Question, you there?" a young female voice asked.

"Terra, you all right?" he asked in his usual casual tone.

"Oh I'm just fine, considering I just got attacked by a bunch of weird soldiers," she said exasperated.

"What? Care to explain?" he asked. She then recalled what happened as he listened intently, asking for any little detail she could remember. Once she was done, there was a bit of silence before he spoke. "All right, I'll try to see what I can come up with. You'll be okay?" he asked with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine, just find out who else is after me. By the way, how close is the League to finding me?" she asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

Question chuckled a little before answering. "They have no clue where you are right now. After the train, they couldn't get any leads on where you went since they thought you were in on of the towns the train passed by. Also, it seems J'onn can't find you telepathically either for some reason," he explained.

Terra chuckled slightly. "I should hope not. In preparation for fighting Raven, Slade gave me a number of neural safeguards as well as showing me techniques to protect my mind against invasion and telepaths. If I ever see the bastard again I'll have to thank him for it," she said in a sad laughing manner. "In any case, thanks for the help, Terra out," she said as the communicator went silent, leaving the Question to his work of finding out who else was after the geomancer.

A soldier turned from the comm. system to the dark haired woman scowling silently behind him. "I'm sorry milady, but they failed to capture her. The agents were terminated so no evidence was left," he explained. Her scowl deepened and he shrunk away.

"Send word to my father, he will not be pleased. Make arrangements to use more . . . . .. Forceful means," she ordered calmly as she watched a recording of a red headed girl in casual clothes summoning rocks and cement to take down her foes.


	6. Stone Prison Fears

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 6: Fears

I am running. How I got here, where or why I'm running, or even when I started to run all escaped me at the moment. But for some reason I don't care. All I care about right now is that I keep running away from whatever it is that is chasing me in this massive gothic citadel. I can hear whatever it was that was chasing me. It whispered my name on the wind streams in the halls. "TeRrA," it cried in a voice like that of the mythical banshee. Fear shot through my body, worse then anything I could ever remember. I could see its shadow on the floor but I couldn't see the thing itself and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. All I did was run on fear and adrenaline induced energy.

The hallways were all the same and blurred as I ran. Dark marble was everywhere with a blood red carpet beneath my feet. Paintings to my left on the walls of people I once knew, thousands of faces glaring at me in such contempt that it were almost unbearable to even glance at them. Soon they started to speak, to yell for my blood and death in a chorus of rage. Why? Why won't they leave me alone? "I'm sorry! I'm sorry damn it! I wasn't my fault! It was an accident! They were all accidents!" I screamed at them. My cries fall on deaf ears as they continue to cry out. To my right, dark windows showing the places I've been, all destroyed and nearly leveled to the ground, burning in flames. Most of the places look like they were hit by an air raid, but I knew better. However, the wave of sound from the living paintings failed to drown out the eerie but piercing cry of the creature behind me. I continued to run not daring to look back anymore.

My running led me to a massive double door way. It was made of black marble and lined with gold. Focusing my powers on it, I opened it, quickly shut and barred it, trapping that thing on the other side. I turn around and suddenly I wish I hadn't shut the door. It was a massive room, like that of a cathedral church, with massive mirrors on the sidewalls and two very large mirrors at the back in a V formation. I cautiously walked up to one of the mirrors on the side to see an image I hadn't wanted to see for some time.

It was a little girl, only about four years old, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a number of bruises on her body. She was crying, her choking sobs were very quiet but I could hear them clearly, oh so god damn clearly. "Mommy? Please mommy, don't leave me! I'll be good, please mommy! I promise I'll be better! Please!" she cried out again and again for her mother, but I knew she wouldn't come, she never did. In all this time, she never came and I knew she never would.

Unable to watch it, I moved to the next mirror and after one look, I was better off with the first one. It was the same girl, only much older, in shorts, boots, and a black shirt with a yellow T on it. I was barely able to watch as she laughed and enjoyed the company of five strange but familiar teens. It was even harder to watch when the teens weren't looking, the girl took on a look of contempt as she plotted secretly against them. Going so far as to take a knife and stab the short green one in the back. All the while looking like she enjoyed every second of it. I moved on to the next mirror.

Like before, I was better off with the last one. In this mirror I saw the same girl, this time in twisted armor and strips of cloth. I could only see one eye as the other was covered by dark blonde hair. Her eye held coldness, no sympathy or compassion, only the promise of death to those who crossed her or her dark master that stood behind her. All around them both was nothing but ruin and destruction. The girl didn't stare back at me; she stared through me. I moved away.

I came to the two large mirrors at the end of the room. In them I saw two images that I had never seen before. Both were creatures of stone like me and they were both female, but that's where the resemblances ended. The creature to my right was an older looking female made of stone in the same way I was. Her figure put Wonder Woman to shame and her hair flowed down to her lower thighs and made of the purest diamond I had ever seen. She wore armor made of a pure shimmering crystal that shimmered in the light. Her eyes were made of sapphire as she held a gaze of calm tranquility.

The creature to my right however, was the opposite of her. It . . . . . She was a monster. She had a similar figure but it was more muscular with four arms, twisted claws, legs and feet like those of a T-Rex, a tail, wings, and spikes like a dragon, and spiky hair made of black and red crystal. She had a thick hide of natural armor made of jagged rock. Her entire body was made of various types of rock and crystal twisted together in an unnatural way for lack of a better description. Her face held a look of rage and insanity with a set of monstrous teeth and demonic eyes that would make Raven shudder. "What is this?" I asked, fear in my voice.

I got one hell of a response. All the girls in the mirrors responded at once, including the two in the mirrors in front or me. "WHO ARE YOU?" they asked. I back away in surprise. What the hell was going on? There was a sudden rumbling and I turned to the door.

The stone made barrier burst into pieces to reveal a shadowy figure that I couldn't identify. The figure then burst into a mass of shadow, covering and silencing the mirrors as it encircled me. Fear shot through my body, paralyzing it into a stiff state like the very rocks I control. The shadows wrapped around me, like living water, encasing and crushing even my rock solid form. It was hard for me to breathe as part of the shadows in front of me formed into the figure again. It was female with long hair and glowing dark gold eyes. It was smiling a hideous, pleasure filled smile that only the insane would wear. This thing was enjoying my death! The shadows started to crawl up my body and started to cover my face as the last thing I saw was that monster's smiling face and dark gold eyes. I screamed.

(Normal POV)

Terra's scream pierced the night as she shot up from the ground. She looked around and saw no shadow creature, no mirrors, and no labyrinthine castle, none of it. What she saw was a simple cave with the remains of a small campfire and her supplies and bags. 'A dream, it was all a dream,' she thought as she took deep breaths to calm herself down.

Ever since the incident with Static, she thought it best to get away from Dakota as quickly as possible. She had found a small cave in some nearby mountains that had suited her fine. It was good distance from the city, but close enough that she could get to it without any problem and to keep a general eye on it. Most would think she'd head to another town immediately, but she decided to pull something a little different. She had had problems with detectives, like Batman, trying to find her before and knew how to throw them off her trail. She had bought a bus ticket in broad daylight, with all her stuff, and had gotten on. However, she had gotten off a few miles out of town and had gone directly into the wilderness. If Batman was even half the detective she had heard him to be, he'd find out about the bus ticket, trace it, and therefore go to it's location to search for her, which in this case was Las Vegas. It was a simple false trail, but a good one.

Terra's breathing eventually went down to normal. She was used to nightmares, considering what she had done in the past, but none were as bad as that one. Knowing that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, she restarted her fire with a lighter she had bought. She sat on her sleeping bag as the fire blazed to life, its cackling echoing in the night. Staring into the flames, her mind drifted. 'Is this what I'm destined to be? A wanderer, hunted by others to be either a tool or a weapon they can use or abuse? With no home, no friends, no family, no allies, or even a place for me to belong? No, I will not believe that. I refuse to believe that, I didn't when I started out years ago and I still don't now. I know I have a higher purpose out there somewhere. There has to be! I don't care if it's good or evil, I will find it! I will be better, I will be greater, and I will prove to both you and me that I'm not what you say I am father. I swear it!' she silently vowed as she stared at the flames.

In a large T shaped building far from Terra's cave was a sad little green boy. He held a hand to his cheek where a girl on a train slugged him, hard. The physical pain left a long time ago, but the mental was still as strong as ever. Even now, a few weeks after the incident, he still couldn't understand why she had done it. 'I just don't get it. Why did she do that? Doesn't she know that I'm on her side?' he asked himself as he sat on the roof of the tower in thought, which was rare for him. He didn't notice as someone floated next to him and sat down.

"Still thinking about what happened on the train?" a monotone voice asked him. Beast Boy looked and saw Raven sitting next to him, enjoying the view as he had been. When she received no response she took it to be a yes. "Don't beat yourself up over it, you didn't do anything. Remember, it was Terra who hit you, not the other way around," she said logically.

"I know that. It's just . . . . . I don't understand why she did it. Doesn't she know I'm her friend?" he asked desperately. It didn't take Raven's empathic abilities to tell he was distressed and confused. That was easy to understand considering a girl he has (or had depending on who you ask) a crush on knocked him out.

Raven sighed and took a deep breath to steady her self as she gave her explanation. "I don't think anyone can tell you why she did it other then Terra herself Beast Boy. Remember, we've seen two different versions of her personality. One was kind, fun loving and our friend. The other was cold, ruthless, and our enemy. Both were Terra in some sense, but we don't know which one is closer to her true personality," she explained as Beast Boy just sat in silence.

He shook his head as he looked at the small silver heart shaped box in his hands. "But I just don't understand Rae. Doesn't she know she's not our enemy anymore? Doesn't she know we can help her?" he asked with tears brimming his eyes.

Raven's heart just clenched at the sight. Beast Boy was powerful in his own right, but out of all the Titans, he was the most easily confused on complex matters like this. Even Starfire, for all her naiveté, more then once had insight into things others would not expect. "It's likely she does know, but doesn't want our help. She is, in many ways although I don't like to admit it, a lot like me," Raven said in her usual monotone voice. Though if one listened carefully, they hear a slight pang of regret in it.

Beast Boy just looked at her like she had grown a second head or something similar. "Did I hear you right? You and Terra alike? No offence Raven, but I fail to see the resemblance," he said with a slight grin.

A ghost of a smile touched her lips as she continued. "On the surface, me and Terra couldn't be more different. But go beyond that and you'll see we're very similar. Both of us have troubled pasts, extreme power that is difficult to control, and we both wear masks," she explained.

"Masks? I don't get it," the green changeling said as he stared at the Goth.

Raven sighed again. "We both hide who and what we truly are Beast Boy, just as many people do. We hide things about ourselves that we don't want anyone to know, things that are extremely hard for us to show. Remember when I told you and the others about my father?" she asked solemnly. Beast Boy nodded in silence, knowing that had been one of the hardest things in the world for her to tell them that her father was the demon Trigon. "Many people have secrets like that that they don't want others to know just as I did. I created barriers to protect myself when I first met you and the Titans. I was afraid that if you knew who my father was that you would never be my friends though now I know better." She sighed again before continuing. "Like me, Terra has masks to protect herself from others. However, it seems she has far more masks than I do. She probably uses different masks for different situations just like you use different animal forms for different reasons. Why she does, I wish I could tell you, but I can tell you we won't stop searching for her until we have an answer to all of this," she said calmly with a slight hint of a promise in there.

Beast Boy smiled gently at her. "Thanks Raven," he said sincerely.

Raven just silently smiled back at him as she got up to leave. However, before she went back inside, she turned back to Beast Boy. "One more thing Beast Boy, just remember that the next time you see her, just because she's not your enemy doesn't necessarily mean that you're not hers," she said in a serious tone. Beast Boy nodded and turned to look back out onto the ocean, his thoughts as shifting as the waters he watched.

The Question worked at his computer tirelessly doing research on those who had attacked Terra. What he was coming up with, he didn't like. There wasn't a lot of information for him to go on from Terra's description, but he was able to narrow it down. The red flash she saw and the fact that nothing had remained meant only one thing, Zynothium. It was the only substance that could disintegrate matter like that to leave no evidence. Most of all it wasn't cheap. If these soldiers were using that, then who ever they were working for was loaded. There were only a limited number of people in the world who had access to the stuff and who had the tech to use it. If the one chasing Terra was who he thought it was and if they caught her, then they were all in deep trouble.


	7. Stone Prison Relapse

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers (however few): Thank you for your reviews.

Sierra Longan: Glad you liked it.

Anakin Pixie: Underrated, tell me about it. LOL

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 7: Relapse

I walked through the woods away from Dakota. As expected, the Justice League went on another wild goose chase thanks to a simple bus ticket I bought. Right now, I was heading east, towards a place called Mountain City. It was a smaller city but a good rest stop for a hitchhiker like me. I was a good distance away from any real civilization but that was fine with me. I was used to camping out on my own; I have been for some time. It gave me time to think and plan my next move.

I know the Justice League and the Titans are still after me, as well as whoever sent those soldiers. Right now, I needed a good place to hide, preferably fortified and easy to defend until I figure out how to deal with all of them permanently. It would also need to be someplace they would never think to look for me. There's only one place I can think of that fits that description, Slade's underground headquarters. After what he did to me, they'd probably think I would never go within ten miles of that ass. If I were a normal person, more then likely, but I am far from normal. Besides, that bastard wouldn't expect me to come back even if he is still alive. Well now, I at least have a plan. Best of all, the Titans wouldn't think to look for me right under their noses.

I continued to walk in the woods, glancing around as I went. I knew someone or something was following me. For one thing, it was too damn quiet. On my travels I spent more time outside then most people do in their own homes and I knew that forests were noisy places. There were always birds, insects, and various little and large animals making noise, but right now it was as silent as a graveyard, a silence I was much more familiar with then I would ever want to admit.

(Normal POV)

Terra walked through the dense forest, heading back southwest towards Jump City. Paranoia gripped her as she listened intently to the wilds around her. Silence. The animals and birds were afraid of something and keeping silent to avoid whatever it was. Suddenly, she heard a strange roaring noise, like that of a massive engine as well as something tearing through the forest. She quickly turned and dodged out of the way, as a massive armored jeep-like vehicle plowed through the foliage and landed close to her. "Crap."

The vehicle was huge on four wheels. It was heavily armored with a number of weapons on it. The windows were tinted black and the whole thing was camouflage colored. As Terra readied to attack, not bothering to hide her powers this time, she heard more engines. More armored jeep things appeared, all aiming their weapons at her. "This is not my day," the girl muttered before lifting up the ground beneath her. With so many trees, it was harder for her to summon rocks and she didn't want to reveal her true form, not yet. The vehicles fired at her as she nimbly dodged them on the rock. She headed towards the mountains, a lot less trees and she'd have the high ground, so to speak. However, as she flew higher she heard more engines. Looking around she saw armored helicopters. Adding their firepower, Terra was now in a deadly crossfire, weaving and dodging as best she could on her rock. Finally, one of the copters got a lucky hit and she went falling towards the rocky edge of the mountain.

Summoning the rocks from below her as fast as she could, she then landed safely on the rock. "Okay, that's how you want to play, fine!" she yelled as her hands and eyes started to glow bright gold. Hundreds of smaller rocks started to lift up from the mountain below her, far more than she had ever lifted up before and yet she was doing it without thinking. Some of the rocks circled her in three orbits like the electrons around an atom while the hundreds of others hovered around her like an asteroid field with her as a gold glowing center.

"Uh sir? I think we need backup," one of the pilots in the helicopters said into a communicator as he saw the pissed off meta-human with a quarry's worth of rocks ready to attack them. Without warning, the girl sent the rocks flying at the choppers as well as causing spires of rock to shoot up from below, destroying the jeeps and nearly hitting the copters. The stones ripped through the armor quite effectively. It felt like a barrage of missiles was hitting them. In no time at all, the jeeps were totaled while the copters went down in flames. However, more soon arrived in their place along with some new comers.

The new vehicles were airial machines, but were equipped with VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) thrusters on their sides and looked more high tech then the copters that were attacking her before. This had a government logo on the side, marking them as military. In addition, another ship appeared, but this one was more like a flying fortress and had an unusual symbol on the side. It was a yellow H in a hexagon, marking it as a Hive Academy ship. The three groups surrounded Terra; each determined to capture her first. The girl's eyes blazed gold as her hands became incased in golden orbs of energy and her body a very faint gold haze. She was determined not to lose her freedom to anyone ever again.

On the control-deck of the flying fortress stood a cyborg in red clothes, with a skull-like emblem on his chest. "Oh just look at all that power! This girl will make an excellent addition to the Hive academy. Ready all gun ports! I want her taken alive! Destroy the other ships as well," Brother Blood barked out as he watched the golden glow of the girl slowly intensify.

"Brother Blood, power levels are rising off the charts, I've never seen anything like this sir," one of the operators stationed on the Hive flying fortress exclaimed. On the screen showing the readings from their target, warnings started flashing. "Sir, I think you should see this!" the operator exclaimed.

In the military assault crafts, one of the pilots opened a line to his commander. "This is Unit 137 to base. Sir, we've located the target but two other forces have intercepted us. One is the Hive and the other is unidentified. Your orders?"

An authoritative voice came back over the line. "Destroy the Hive and the unidentified craft. Capture the girl at all costs! Over and out." The military began immediately to follow those orders. Using missiles on the two enemy forces while using specialized capture beams on the girl.

On the helicopters, one of crewmembers was doing the same thing, getting on a communicator to their superiors. "Milady, the Hive and the Military have interfered, what is your wish?" he asked.

The voice of the dark haired woman came through the intercom. "They are insignificant. Remain focused on the girl and destroy the rest if you have to. My father and I do not tolerate failure," she ordered in casual yet cold voice.

Terra blocked with the hundreds of floating rocks as the various aircraft all fired on her and each other. It was a massive storm of lasers, missiles, and rocks as they all exchanged fire on one another. Terra dodged and blocked as best she could, but was finally hit by a tractor beam fired by one of the government aircraft. Shortly after, she was snagged by both the helicopters and the flying fortress and was now being pulled in three directions by them. All three beams were battling to pull her in and break the other two. This just made the rage inside Terra grow more and more.

'Who do they think they are? I am not a weapon to be fought over or used and I refuse to be! I will never be caged, not now, not ever again!' she thought as her rage and survival instinct mixed together and maximized, causing her powers to flare sky high once more.

All the shooting momentarily stopped as the girl that was the center for the whole confrontation started to glow a bright gold like a miniature sun. Suddenly, the entire mountainside that they were all fighting close to broke off and broke into thousands of smaller rocks. The ground below her started to rip apart, trees and all, as a massive rock storm similar to the one she caused before months ago started up.

However, unlike the first one, which was widespread, this one was much more concentrated into an area of about a 1-mile radius, but it was no less powerful or destructive. From outside the massive column of whirling dust, dirt, and rock you would see nothing but a wall of wind and debris with a faint glowing gold star in the center, from inside however it was a different story. Inside it was chaos as everything whirled around at an ungodly speed. All the aircraft were being ripped apart by the massive and sharp stones as they tumbled and tossed around in the massive stone vortex. In the center of the vortex was a small gold star that was Terra. From the star, gold streams of energy reached all the way out, feeding the hurricane, causing it to maintain and even increase its speed and fury. Most of the rocks and debris were traveling at 200 mph up to 450 mph depending on size and shape, beyond normal tornadoes due to Terra feeding it her energy without even realizing it.

Within the gold star in the center of all this chaos, Terra was only dimly aware of what was happening. To her, all she wanted was for those that were attacking her to be gone, destroyed, and wiped off the face of this planet immediately. Her rage and hatred at being used like a weapon and hunted like an animal fueling her power and in turn fueling the massive sandstorm. After about 45 minutes of this, her rage and her power died down and the storm with it.

All of the smaller aircraft were completely annihilated while the flying fortress was just barely in one piece on the ground. Actually, into the ground would be more accurate as it looked like it had taken a nosedive deep into the side of the mountain. There were massive patches of dark red blood dotting the area where the hurricane was. The entire area had gone from a lush simple forest to a bloodied, ruin war zone in less then an hour. Even seasoned soldiers would be sick at this sight.

Terra however was used to this and once more was too tired to care at the moment. A decent portion of her energy had gone into creating and sustaining that storm for so long and right now, she was dead on her feet. She lowered the rock she was riding on and touched on the ground below. Her vision blurred as it was getting harder to stay awake, let alone keep up her human appearance. Thin, small, golden tendrils of energy danced on her body as it slowly shifted back to its natural state. All along her body were cracks from her overuse of her power.

'So tired. Stupid, stupid Terra! Why did you have to go ballistic like that? Now your energy's drained, you're in the middle of a war zone miles away from any civilization, exposed no less, and more then likely just alerted everyone and their dog to where you are. Why didn't you just send them an invitation while you're at it?' she berated herself as she stumbled across the broken edge of the mountain. After a short walk, she finally collapsed with her things onto the earth. 'Damn it, I'm too tired to even move. I need to hide, but where?' she thought sluggishly as her mind started to wind down. She then got an idea. 'I just hope I have enough energy for this,' she thought as her hands took on a faint gold glow. The ground opened beneath her and swallowed her. Within the earth, she had it mold itself to her while her body shifted to match the surrounding stone types. Soon she was merged with the surrounding rock types, undetectable and taking in new nourishment and energy from the area around her. In no time at all afterwards, she fell into a peaceful sleep, the earth as her blanket and bed.

Not long after the second upheaval had ceased, the Justice League, the Teen Titans, and the local military all arrived to inspect the damage. All of them had the same reaction, surprise, awe, and disbelief. Beast Boy was the first to speak, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"I'm with you kid," Green Arrow commented at the sight. It looked like someone had bombed the place repeatedly. The ripped metal, mangled bodies, blood pools, twisted trees, and various scattered debris made the whole area hard to look at.

"Oh man, I knew Terra was powerful, but this is too much," Cyborg commented as he surveyed the wreckage. All the ships looked like they'd been ripped apart mercilessly by the claws of monsters.

Raven floated around the debris as the Justice League and military started their survey of the area. It was hard to look at everything, even for someone as dark as her. The smell of blood, oil, and pine all mixed together didn't help much either. 'Terra, is this why you wanted control so badly? Is this why you betrayed us for Slade, because he offered the control necessary to avoid something like this?' she thought as she surveyed the damage. Raven knew from personal experience what it felt like to loose control of your powers and get someone hurt because of it, but this was beyond anything she had ever gone through. 'Is this what she meant when she said we didn't know anything about her? Is this what she was always so afraid of?' the gothic girl asked herself.

She had long ago gotten over her initial hatred of Terra's betrayal and had realized something; they really didn't know anything about her. Where she came from, why she was traveling, how she got her powers or even her real name if she had one? It was starting to bother Raven to no end. She wanted to know Terra's side of the story. There was also something else, something from the time when she was working for Slade and fighting the Titans when they were separated that continued to bother the gothic girl.

Question looked over the debris and shook his head. 'Damn it, this isn't good. Now the military is involved. Now she has five forces chasing her, the Justice League, the Titans, the government, the Hive, and one crime lord. Worst yet is no matter who gets to her first, it's sure to cause another upheaval like it did here, and it'll more then likely be in the middle of a city instead of the wilderness. When that happened, God, there's no telling the damage that would result from that,' he thought darkly as he looked over the remains of what was once a helicopter, at least he thought it was a helicopter.

Superman surveyed the damage with his x-ray vision as Batman looked over some wreckage. "No survivors left and any that were left are already long gone," he told the dark knight.

"Apparently she doesn't do anything halfway," Batman commented as he surveyed the wreckage. He stood up and pocketed some samples before turning to the man of steel. "Considering how Terra has operated so far, she's probably long gone as well. We'll have to start searching any nearby towns or roads immediately if we want a chance to catch her this time," he said in his usual dark monotone voice.

"What will we do if we do catch her?" Superman asked his dark counterpart.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Batman answered cryptically. He silently added to himself, 'If we're ready to cross it at all.'

Author's Note: I require more reviews. I will not bother to post a story if I don't know if anyone is even reading it. The more you review, the more likely I'll be to update this story. Please Read and Review. Thank you.


	8. Stone Prison Seeking

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews.

Muffnbootz and terraluvr111: I'm glad you like it so much, thanks

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 8: Seeking

Man, this feels nice, weird, but nice. It feels like soft blankets surround me and yet, not. It's so comfortable; I'm not sure how to describe it. I knew many people wanted me six feet under, never thought I'd agree with them, huh, go figure. It feels like my very consciousness has connected to the earth in this area. God this is weird. Almost all my senses sight, sound, touch, taste, and smell have all been modified and fused with my sixth sense. Touch has been modified so that I can now sense every movement they make on the ground and even through the trees somewhat. Every footstep, every hole dug every thing that's spiked into the ground, even every shift in balance I can feel if I concentrate enough. Taste and smell have been fused and modified so that I can tell what is where. I can what is rubber, what is leather, what is blood, what is metal, and what is wood that is touching the ground, again if I concentrate enough. I don't though; last thing I want to know is what someone stepped in.

Sight has been reduced to next to nothing. I can feel were light is and isn't but beyond that nothing. Sound is weird. I can hear through the earth but it's very distorted, like static or a record store's worth of songs all being played at once. There are too many people here for me to listen to what's going on as all the vibrations are being mixed together. There's also this weird, I don't know what to call it, whispering kind of. It's faint, but I can hear it clearly through the noise, I just can't understand parts of it. It's like listening to a transistor radio and the message is breaking up. '_Terra find e ar on . Se ne s h p. op hi from me g. St t g n. Sa m il ren.'_ Beyond that, I couldn't get much from the whispering. Other then someone or something was calling to me I had no clue as to what they wanted. The survivalist in me sternly said not to trust it, but another part wanted to, though I couldn't tell you which part. As I said, this is too weird.

All my senses only extend so far. They seem to fade after a good distance. It's so weird being like this. It's similar to when I was in the stone after the volcano, but different. For one thing, I was delirious and my mind was damaged when I was in that statue. Here, my mind is clear and working just fine, I think. Another thing is that in that statue I couldn't feel a thing, but merged with the ground like I am right now, I can feel a lot of things. I can still feel my body, my true body, but it feels like when you first wake up too early in the morning, it's able to move, but you don't want to move it. Wonder what's going on up there? Let's see here.

(Normal POV)

Terra concentrated her new senses to see what was going on topside. She was at least fifteen to twenty feet below the surface so she wasn't worried about them finding her just yet. Lots of people up there, mostly just standard soldiers of the military, the Justice League had left, believing her to be long gone. Normally that would be the case, if she hadn't buried herself. All the Titans had left, except for Raven. She had stayed behind to search for any clues. Terra could feel her aura a mile away, even if she wasn't merged with the ground in the area.

Raven stayed behind while the others went looking for Terra in the nearby towns and cities and to see whom else was after her. If there was one thing the Goth was learning from all of this, it was that Terra was a master of misdirection, even more so then herself or even Slade. She had led the Justice League, the Titans, and everyone else on one wild goose chase after another. Purposely leaving more clues then there should be to force them to check all the leads out while she walked away unnoticed. Raven was probably one of the few people who were realizing it wasn't Terra's powers they had to overcome; it was her mind.

The purple haired girl surveyed the area trying to piece together what happened while the military scanned it with various devices, ignoring the odd feeling of being watched. Terra caused this destruction, no question about that, but why? This didn't fit with her pattern so far these past few months. So far, she had been lying low, using stealth, disguise, and misdirection to survive and now she suddenly lets loose a good chunk of her power? No, that didn't fit. What probably happened; was that these idiots tried to capture her and she simply lost it. Having this happen to herself more then once, Raven knew how bad losing control could get and could recognize the signs. So the 64-dollar question now was, where was she hiding now?

Terra sensed Raven starting to feel out the area, looking for her. 'Oh no, I will not have miss anger-management-problem sniff me out now that I'm so close to Jump City. Think Terra, there's got to be a way to get her, and everyone else for that matter, away from here,' she thought as she started to reform her normal self.

Her body separated from the earth, changing back into the standard types of stone her body usually was as her senses righted themselves once more. Slowly but silently, Terra swam through the earth, taking her bags with her and making as little rumbling as possible. She entered a massive boulder, still undetected, and formed her eyes on the outside of it to take a look around. It was then she saw a VTOL aircraft unguarded and unlocked. She smiled under the surface of the boulder as she got a wicked idea.

Raven continued to search through the area with her power still unable to shake the feeling that someone or something was watching her. It was then she noticed something. It was very slight but it was there in the ground. Something was going on down there. However, before she could pinpoint it, it was gone as quickly as she had sensed it. She continued to walk around, looking for any trace of where Terra had gone. There were a few rumblings as she walked, most likely aftershocks of what Terra had done here. 'So far, Terra has left clues for us to follow to throw us off her trail. So why is it there are no clues this time?' Raven thought as she looked around the area and at the soldiers searching it. It then hit her as to why. 'It's because she never left here at all. She's still here!' her mind whirled as she heard one of the VTOL aircraft start to power up. As she blown by the back draft of the engines, she caught a glimpse of the one flying it, Terra.

The blonde haired girl quickly took control of the aircraft, ascending quickly just as the military started to give chase. 'Perfect. Now lets play follow the leader,' she thought as she flew the craft. Being a wanderer, she had run into her share of military bases, both in use and abandoned, and had piloted a couple of the vehicles there. Also, Slade required her to train in the use of various machines incase she ever needed it, against the Titans or otherwise. She got a good distance in front of the pursuing military before she implemented the second phase of her plan. Her eyes glowing gold with concentration, multiple dust tornadoes appeared behind and a little in front of her craft, forcing the ones following her to dodge them, barely.

The pilot of the military craft closest to Terra was trying insanely to avoid the tornadoes as he pursued the ship as it headed southeast. He watched the ship he pursued weaved and dodged the tornadoes easily though barely as they formed. However, it failed to weave just right and suddenly went into a tornado. A moment later it came out the other end and suddenly shifted to high gear, going as fast as these aircraft could in a straight line southeast as the tornadoes behind them died down quickly. The pilot and the other military aircraft all followed suit, determined not to let this meta-human escape.

Raven flew back to Jump City in deep thought. 'Terra had been there the whole time, waiting for the right moment to escape. How are we supposed to catch her if she's always two steps ahead of everyone?' she thought as she flew. She was broken out of her thoughts by her communicator beeping. She picked it up and opened a line. "This is Raven."

"Raven, did you find anything?" Robin's voice came over the device.

"We missed her again Robin. Terra was hiding there underground the whole time since the second upheaval. She just made a break for it, stealing one of the military's aircraft and heading southeast, fast. The military is pursuing her right now," she explained in her monotone voice laced with a slight regret.

"You mean we were standing right on top of her and we never knew it!" Beast Boy's voice came over the communicator, sounding both astonished and ticked.

"We have to get to her first. We'll prep the T-Ship and go after her. We'll pick you up on the way," Robin's voice came, ignoring Beast Boy's comment.

"Don't bother, we won't catch her," Raven said calmly.

"Friend Raven, do you not wish to get to Terra first before the military does? There is no telling what they might do to friend Terra," Starfire's concerned voice said over the communicator.

"That's not what I mean Starfire. What I mean is that Terra has tricked, evaded, or sneaked past everyone every step of the way so far. More then likely she's sent the military on false trail while she's heading someplace else. We'd just be running around for nothing if we attempted to follow her now," Raven explained calmly to the alien.

"Raven's right guys. Terra's outsmarted everyone, even the Justice League, again and again and the only reason we're able to get any leads on her so far is due to dumb luck. Best thing to do now is to wait and see what happens," Cyborg said logically.

Robin's sigh came over the communicator before he spoke to Raven. "All right, come back to the Tower and we'll see if we can come up with anything. Robin out."

Question looked over the information again, making sure he didn't miss anything, especially what was in plain sight as Terra had said. So far, five forces were after her, each for their own reasons. The Titans to regain their friend, the Justice League to secure a possible extreme national threat, the government for either experiments or to have her incarcerated, the Hive to recruit her as a powerful new member whether she wanted to not, and one criminal organization led by a centuries old crime lord. A well-known crime lord named Ra's Al Ghul. A formidable opponent of the Batman, he owned a criminal empire that was dedicated to making his dream of a "purified world" a reality. In truth, the thing he wanted was the annihilation of humans on earth as well as their civilization. Living for centuries due to the substance that came from "Lazarus Pits", he had much experience and time to achieve his goal, only being stopped by people such as the Batman and the Justice League. Question now knew it was his criminal organization that had initially attacked Terra in Dakota, most likely to capture her. The real question, no pun intended, was why? Obviously, it was because of her powers, but to what end? What would Ra's need Terra's incredible powers for? There were meta-humans, aliens, and other creatures just as powerful as Terra, true not many but there were still some, that he could pay for or acquire much more easily, so why Terra? What use would he have for Geo-kinesis that powerful? He could want to sink cities, but that didn't seem like his style. He wanted to wipe out the entire human race in a single stroke, so again why Terra?

Question stared hard at the screen in thought. 'What am I missing? What have I over looked?' he thought over and over again as he looked at the data. Terra's words then rang in his mind once more. '"They're too blind to see the clues that are in plain sight." I wonder, could it have something to do with the Lazarus Pits?' he thought as he started pulling up data on the pits themselves to see if there was anything about them, Ra's could use to make his "dream" a reality. Under his mask, his eyes widened as he read the mission log provided by Batman relating to one of the pits. He then chuckled to himself. 'Looks like Terra was right. The best clues are sometimes in plain sight,' he thought as he read the mission log much more carefully. He absently wondered how Terra was doing but shook it off, as he was sure that she was fine.

In a large mansion in an unknown location stood a tall man with a black pointed beard, black hair with gray stripes, and dark green eyes. He stood watching the sunset silently until someone entered the room. It was the dark haired woman who had been pursuing Terra for some time. The man turned to her and frowned slightly. "Where is the girl?" he asked coldly.

The woman bowed before speaking. "I'm sorry father, but she completely destroyed all forces attempting to capture her, including ours. Considering the amount of power she wields, it may not be possible to capture her directly," the woman explained meekly.

The man scowled again. "Then it seems we will have to try a different approach. I refuse to let such power as what that girl has be wasted. I shall meet with the girl myself and convince her to join me," he stated confidently.

The woman looked up, surprised. "Are you sure that is wise father? This girl has far more power then most of the Justice League and from what information I have gathered, she has no qualms killing with it," she stated in a worried tone.

"That is precisely the point my daughter. She is too powerful to be taken by brute force. Subtler means are required to assure her part in my plans. For now, just find her and I'll deal with her myself. You're dismissed Talia" he ordered sharply.

"As you wish father," the black haired woman said calmly as she went out to complete her mission of locating one specific geomancer.

Terra laughed to herself as she watched the military go chasing after the aircraft. Hotwiring the autopilot while creating those tornadoes hadn't been easy, but it was worth it to send the military on another one of her wild goose chases. When the craft had gone into that tornado, she had jumped out using the winds created by the rocks to safely carry her down while they continued that pointless chase. They'd be halfway to Florida before that thing either ran out of gas or they shot it down and by then she'd be in Slade's abandoned underground fortress, safe as a bug in a rug. "What a bunch of idiots," she snickered to herself as she started walking towards the nearest road to hitch a ride to Jump City. As she walked, in the way back of her mind, unnoticed, the whispering from before spoke very softly. _'Be safe my daughter.'_


	9. Stone Prison Preperations

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 9: Preparations

Man, am I glad to be here, though you'd never hear me say that out loud. Slade may have been a double-crossing asshole, but he knew how to build a secret base and how to keep it stocked. Before I deep-fried his butt, this is where I stayed and trained. Considering I might one day have to return here, I secretly hid a number of supplies and weapons here from Slade, though I seriously doubted I'd ever use them until recently. If I've learned, anything from being on the run for so long it's that you must always cover your ass in case things backfire and more often then not, they do, especially for me. First things first though, redecorating. If I'm going to be spending any length of time down here, this place needs some serious renovations, Terra style.

I start sifting the rocks, dirt, and nearby magma veins to suit my tastes. My mind wanders as I relax into my true form once more. I'm still not completely used to shifting between my human form and my true form, but I'm getting there. The feeling of rock and stone replacing/covering your own flesh would take awhile for anyone to get used to I would hope. Once I'm in my natural form, I relax completely as I feel the earth around me already start to feed my body. It's a weird but not unpleasant sensation. It was like warm water flowing up from the ground, into, and around my body. In any case, my mind wanders to all the most recent events.

Back at the site of the second upheaval I caused, why was Raven still there but the others were long gone? Raven and I had never been on what one would call normal friendly terms. I mean, when I stayed at the tower she was nice enough but afterwards when she found out I was with Slade, she hated my guts, I think. I don't know she's hard to read at times even for me. Either way, it's probably best if I avoid her and the rest of the Titans, at least until I'm ready to deal with them, the League, the Government, the Hive, and whoever else wants a piece of me. Now if only I could get that damn whispering in the back of my head to shut up, it's starting to drive me up a wall!

(Normal POV)

Raven read through book after book, searching for an explanation. Ever since Terra's second upheaval, it got her thinking. Terra had always been powerful, everyone knew that, but the power she had been exhibiting recently was beyond what she had sensed when she first met the girl. Her power had grown dramatically in a rather short amount of time and Raven was sure it had to do with what happened at the volcano. Also, the abilities she had been displaying were much different then when she had first met Terra. 'Before she could just move rocks and fly on them. Now she's causing record-breaking sandstorms and swimming through the earth like a fish in water? Something doesn't add up. Terra, what are you?' the half-demon thought as she studied one book after another. She had to confirm one way or another, what Terra truly was.

'Damn it Terra, where are you?' Robin thought as he gazed over the various maps trying to figure where the geomancer had disappeared too. This was beyond frustrating for him, even more so then when he went after Slade. Slade at least left clues, cryptic messages, something for the boy wonder to go on as did other criminals. Terra on the other hand, left false clues if she ever left any at all. Unlike other criminals, who only hid until they could reveal some big time master plan, Terra's main goal was hiding for the most part, at least until she made her move. 'What are you planning?' he thought as he looked over everything once more to determine what the Titans' next move should be.

General Williams looked over the reports once more before taking off his glasses and massaging his temples. 'Who would've thought there'd be all this fuss over one little girl?' he thought tiredly. He was the one who had been assigned by the United States government to bring in the meta-human girl known as Terra. At first, he and most of the other high-ranking officials didn't think it was such a big issue, until that first upheaval. After that, it was a race to see who could capture the girl first, but it was proving to be more difficult then anyone could've imagined. The girl had just disappeared after that second upheaval. When the pilots had caught up to the aircraft she had captured, it had run out of fuel somewhere on the border between Oklahoma and Arkansas and was completely empty. The girl had given them the slip again. 'We have to find that girl before she causes another upheaval. So far, we've been lucky that she's been in the middle of nowhere when it happened, but if she causes one in the middle of a city. Good lord this could be even worse then 9/11!' he shuddered at the thought. He had seen what she had done at the second upheaval site and it was not pretty, even for a seasoned soldier like him. 'We have to bring her in, at any cost,' he thought darkly as he looked over the new plans for capturing this one girl.

The plans consisted of using a small army of cloned meta-humans to surround and subdue the girl with Galatea, AKA Powergirl at the lead. However, General Williams was sure that half of the force at least would die before they even got to her. 'This isn't a strategy, it's a slaughter waiting to happen,' he thought tiredly. Problem was that it had already been approved with the argument that a few soldiers lives were worth the cost to protect the citizenry from the potential threat of an upheaval in the middle of a city. Plus he had also reviewed the methods they were planning to use to contain and control the girl. Officially, they were humane but in his personal opinion, there was nothing humane about using an upgraded version of that control suit that Slade had used on a teenaged girl. It would cut off all voluntary control, including her powers, and give it to Powergirl, basically make Terra a prisoner in her own body. The tech boys had assured the higher ups that it would be able to contain and control her, but Williams wasn't so sure. 'I just know this is going to bite us in the ass, but what choice do we have,' he thought as he looked at a profile shot of Terra. 'I'm sorry.'

Superman stood at the observation deck, staring out at the Earth in deep thought. With his sensitive hearing, he could hear half of the Justice League talking about Terra. Most of them could hardly believe that one teenaged girl could have that kind of power. He could hardly believe it himself. This one girl could cause more damage in minutes then even Superman himself could. It had been mind blowing to say the least. Then to learn that not only was she powerful, but she was sharp as well. She had avoided almost everyone who had tried to capture her, even going so far as to fool Batman. It had surprised the League to no end.

Right now Batman was leading a search to locate her, but it seemed as if she had simply disappeared and it was irking Bruce to no end. He had never had this much trouble finding one person before, but like Terra her self had said as told by the Titans, "You don't know anything about me," and she was right. No one knew anything about her other then her powers, what she looked like, that she had a wicked mind, and that she called herself Terra. Other then those four things, no one knew any hard information about her. It boggled the Kryptonian's mind that one girl could cause so much trouble by just existing. Still, it was the League's duty to find and contain her before someone else got to her first or else the consequences would be disastrous.

Brother Blood looked over the readings they had obtained after the Hive's little skirmish with Terra, the military, and the other group. The red colored cyborg smiled at what he saw, power, large amounts of raw power. He had never seen any of his students, past or present, have that kind of potential. The mere thought of controlling that girl and her power made the man shudder. If he could get her under his control, not even the Titans would be able to stop him. However, there was one major problem he had discovered though common research and observation. The girl had a spirit and will even more durable then Cyborg's. While Cyborg's will was like iron, able to be bent to a certain point by others, Terra's was like a massive pillar of the most dense rock, unable to be crushed or moved unless she allowed it. During his first confrontation with her, he had tried to gain control of her using the equipment in his fortress to amplify his powers. Even the Titans would've succumbed to that much mental power. Terra on the other hand, hadn't seemed to notice it all and it angered him greatly. He had not anticipated the geomancer to have such a powerful mental defense. 'She will be part of my academy. Not only part, but also I swear to make her my top student!' he silently vowed as he reviewed the readings again, looking for a weakness.

Jinx watched quietly with Mammoth and Gizmo next to her as their Headmaster looked over the readings from that rock girl they had encountered. Now Jinx wasn't a coward by any means, but what she saw that day of the second upheaval, as everyone called it, was something that frightened her. Being a sorceress, she could sense things that her two idiot partners could not and what she had sensed that day from Terra wasn't human. When they had first encountered the blonde over a year ago, she had been with the Titans and had displayed amazing power with her geo-kinesis. However, at the time despite her power Jinx could still sense that the girl was human just like the rest of them, more or less anyway. Now though, the blonde didn't feel like a human to the pink haired enchantress and it scared her. What she did feel like was more akin to a force of nature, like a storm or possibly a natural earthquake. These made her suspicious and if her suspicions were correct then this attempt trying to capture and control her was going to be a huge mistake. She had warned Brother Blood of what she suspected but he wouldn't hear of it, saying that she was just a teenaged girl, a girl with incredible power for him to control, but a teenaged girl nonetheless. 'I hope you're right Headmaster, cause if you aren't it'll be all our butts,' she thought darkly as she went to make a few preparations just in case her suspicions turned out to be correct.

Terra worked silently on the computer in Slade's old fortress, obtaining any and all information on those after her. Articles, past fights, news coverage, anything that may contain information on the League, military, and or criminals that were after her. She already knew enough about the Titans to take them on and the Hive were barely a threat; it was everyone else she had to worry about. Right now, she was watching news reports of the League, observing their actions, their powers, their limitations, and more importantly their personalities. 'For all their power, they still have weaknesses. As anyone with half a brain knows, the greatest weakness of any power is the power itself, and I have the power to see them clearly,' she thought with an odd grin. 'Make no mistake; I'll come out on top of all this one way or another, for I'm the one making the biggest gamble in this whole thing. If I win, I gain my freedom and perhaps some peace of mind. If I lose, then I lose my freedom, my will, and control over my own fate once more and I refuse to let that happen again.' She then looked down at the communication device that the Question had given her as she glanced at the information he had sent her. 'Oh yes, out of the six current players in this game, I hold the most tricks up my sleeve,' she thought as she reviewed her plans once more.

Far away from Terra's location, a force/being smiled sadly to itself. 'No daughter, there aren't six players. There are seven.' With that, it went silent once more.


	10. Stone Prison Invitation

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 10: Invitation

What's wrong with me lately? Ever since a few days ago I've had this weird feeling. Something isn't right and I don't know what it is. It's been messing up my work and I can't plan as well as before. All I know is that something is going on in Titans Tower and it's big. I can feel it through the earth, almost as if it's waiting for something. I don't like this. One of the many things I learned on the road is never just sit back and let something come and get you. You go and get it before it even knows what hit it. I'm probably going to regret this, but I have to talk to one of the Titans, but which one? I can't talk to Starfire, she's nice but I doubt she'd fully grasp whatever the situation is. Robin is also out of the question cause he'd most likely try to haul my butt in as soon as he saw me, the key word being TRY. Cyborg is one option, seeing as how he's a little more sensible, but like Robin he might try to catch me without listening. Beast Boy is definitely out of the question, I refuse to even speak to someone who would listen to Slade over me. That leaves only one option, Raven.

Raven and I have never been on clear terms, but it was pretty safe to assume she didn't trust me and I didn't trust her. However, Raven has the tightest grip on her emotions of the group and is the most logical. The two of us also have a decent amount of common ground to stand on, considering our powers and control issues. If any of them would be willing to make a deal with me and listen to me, it would be Raven. Now I just have to figure out how to contact her without alerting the other Titans, or getting blown to god knows where for that matter.

(Normal POV)

Terra worked hard at the central computer in Slade's, or rather her, underground fortress. She had rearranged the place so that the only way you could get in is if you could phase through solid matter or had geo-kinesis. She had even modified all the locks in the place so that only someone with geo-kinesis could open them. It was rather ingenious since the locks had no keyholes or keypads of any kind, hell most people wouldn't even know where they were. Unless you knew what to manipulate inside and were able to, you might as well try smashing the wall down, which she had reinforced with thick dense layers of stone and booby-trapped with magma veins. Oh yes, she had made sure that at least in this fortress she had the home field advantage.

As she worked she noticed something odd. There was a virus in her computer, not a nasty one like the kind that wipeout entire systems, more like one designed for annoyance more than anything. It infected a word program and started to randomly generate the names of various cities and towns. Terra would've immediately erased the stupid thing if it weren't for one fact; the places it was listing were all places she had been, every last one of them. The blonde scowled at it. 'Someone out there is either trying to be funny, get my attention, or just plain piss me off. Well they got two outta three!' she thought, royally ticked. She did not take well to being taunted by some arrogant hacker who she had probably never met.

'Let's see where you come from shall we?' she thought as she ran an advanced tracing program to see where the virus had originated. She traced the virus to an abandoned base in the middle of Oregon, far north of her position. Now who in Oregon would try to piss her off? For that matter, who even knew where she had been? Well, they would learn the hard way not to piss off Terra the geomancer.

Days later, the blonde stepped through the woods into a clearing. She had come here after locking down her fortress, simply taking a bus in one of her disguises. In the clearing she had expected to see the abandoned base but it didn't look so abandoned. There were a number of planes and aircraft of various types stationed nearby. 'Interesting, better keep a low profile,' Terra thought as she made her way towards the base, pulling a hood and cloak tightly around her. 'Jeez, I fee like Raven in this getup,' she thought in weary amusement as she held a tight grip on the weapons she had brought with her.

She moved closer to the base to find that the front gate was wide open. 'What is this? Either they want people to walk right into a trap or their only expecting certain people to enter. Only one-way to find out,' she thought as she walked up to the gate cautiously. When she got there a guard in an Arabian type uniform stopped her.

"Halt, please state your name and your business here," he said with authority though it had no effect on the cloaked geomancer.

"Terra, and as for why I'm here, somebody in this base thought it cute to mock me about my past and I'm here to have a little chat with them," she said calmly in a soft dangerous tone.

The guard gulped and quickly checked a clipboard before turning back to the girl. "You're on the list, you may enter."

Terra raised an eyebrow but didn't speak as she walked in. 'I was on the list? What is this all about?' she thought as she walked into the central bunker of the base. When she entered she was surprised to see it set up like a fancy restaurant/ party, however that wasn't what really surprised her. It was the fact that most of the people here were well known criminals and villains, many from Batman's Rogue's gallery. She walked forward silently and confidently as she glanced around. 'So someone considers me on the same level with these people? Well I'm certainly not a hero I'll admit that. Anti-hero possibly, but unlikely, outlaw definitely, but a villain? Well, I guess I've been that too,' she thought as she walked up to the buffet that was spread out, passing by the Joker and his henchwoman Harley Quinn. She pulled down her hood as she started piling on food on her plate, not caring if any of these people saw her, not like they could do much to her anyway.

"Hey Mister J, who's that kid?" Harley asked pointing to blonde teenager that wasn't far from them. This drew the attention of quite a few people there as they just noticed her as well but didn't recognize her from anywhere.

"Who knows, but I must have a word with the host when he gets here. How they could associate me, clown prince of crime, with the rest of this riff raff is beyond me," the Joker said pompously causing most of the people within earshot to scowl at him except Terra.

She calmly took a drink and tasted it before speaking. "I agree," she said calmly which surprised everyone listening. "How our host could put a pathetic circus reject such as yourself in the same league as me is beyond my comprehension," she stated in a casual manner. This caused people to smirk, Harley Quinn to get ticked, and the Joker to glare at her. Terra ignored them all. "You're nothing but a pathetic ugly clown with no powers, no skills to speak of other then being an idiot, no class, and no style. The only reason the Batman hasn't put you out of his misery, and everyone else's for that matter, is because Batman will never kill. That's the only reason you're alive right now, so I wouldn't be so arrogant if I were you," she stated clearly so that everyone watching could hear.

Poison Ivy, who was sitting close by next to the Riddler smiled as she leaned over to whisper to him. "I don't know who this kid is, but I like her already," she stated as she watched the interaction between the blonde and the clown.

Riddler nodded. "Indeed. Anyone who is so calm while bringing the Joker down a peg or two certainly has my respect. But what is the riddle behind this girl?" he asked as he watched with Ivy.

"H… How dare you! I am the clown prince of crime! No one has come closer to killing the Batman then me!" he yelled at her.

Terra just calmly munched on piece of French bread with some garlic butter before speaking again. "Not what I hear. According to my sources, your girlfriend has come a lot closer to killing him then you. In any case, why don't you run along, go find a kid's party or something," she said as she picked up some salad. "I wonder if the shrimp is any good?" she said ignoring the smoke coming out of Joker's ears.

Everyone watched as the Joker, enraged at this girl's pretentiousness, pulled out his gun and aimed it at the side of the teen's head. However, they were all surprised when the girl's hands and eyes flashed a faint gold glow and Joker's gun exploded in his hand. It took a moment before what had happened registered with everyone. Joker held his smoking hand in rage for only a moment before he saw the golden glow of the girl he had attempted to shoot. She didn't even bother to look at him as she held her hand flat out and flicked two fingers up. The instant she did, two slabs of rock sprang up through the floor in a blink of an eye like a bear trap and sandwiched the Joker between them, crushing him instantly. She then flicked her fingers down and the slabs quickly sank back into the floor.

Joker stood for a moment before falling to the floor with a broken nose and face and probably some other broken bones as well. Terra casually tried one of the shrimp as the gold glow died down. "Not bad. I hope you've learned to keep your trap shut Joker. The only reason I left you alive was because no one needs your carcass stinking up this party." She then glanced at Harley Quinn who was just standing there, obviously scared out of her wits. "You wanna try something?" The jester girl shook her head and backed away. Terra just grinned. "Smart little clown. Now, why don't you remove your unsavory boyfriend from the buffet table, he's blocking the line," she said calmly which Harley immediately complied, not wanting to piss off the blonde teen.

Terra was about to continued until she heard someone clapping. She turned and immediately recognized the short heavyset form of better known as the Penguin. "Well done my dear. Many people have wanted to take the Joker down a peg and you did that very nicely. Tell me what's your name my little cockatiel?" he asked pleasantly.

"Terra, just Terra, and it's nice to see you again she said with a sly grin while ignoring the bird remark.

The short man stared at her, confused. "Again, we've met before?" he asked carefully. As a man who specialized in information trafficking in the underworld, he knew to be leery of people when they said something strange like that, especially a blonde girl with strange powers.

Terra's grin just widened. "Now how could you forget your favorite delivery girl? Don't you remember that nice chat we had when the Justice League was patrolling Gothem?" she asked casually. Penguin's eyes lit up in realization as the blonde nodded.

"That was you?" he asked astonished. He then suddenly put two and two together. This girl, her obvious power, the Justice League's searching, the recent news stories; it all added up. "It was you. You caused those upheavals," he said quietly though a good section of the massive hall they were in quieted when he did.

Terra shrugged. The Justice League knew, the Titans knew, the military knew, and at least a couple of underworld powers knew. What did she care if anyone else knew at this point? "So I got a little ticked when some idiots tried to capture me. As long as nobody tries something that stupid here, you got nothing to worry about," she said with a shrug. Penguin just stared for a moment before laughing out loud.

"Very well my dear. Please, I invite you to sit with Mr. Nigma, Miss Ivy, and myself," he said motioning to a table where a lovely red headed woman sat next to a thin short haired man in a green suit.

Terra shrugged as she easily picked up her plate, which was stacked with food. "Sure why not? You're probably better company then most other people here," she said calmly, still keeping her cloak close to her. "So, do any of you know who's throwing this party?" Terra asked as she began to devour her food like a ravenous shark on a feeding frenzy.

Riddler, Poison Ivy, Penguin, and a good number of people sitting nearby all stared for a moment as they watched the girl eat. 'And I thought Killer Croc had an impressive set of jaws,' Ivy thought somewhat surprised as she watched the blonde teen swallow a whole piece of pie without chewing. Many were mildly wondering where the girl put it all and how someone could eat all that and still stay relatively thin. The red head shook herself out of her daze before answering. "Our host hasn't shown himself yet, but whoever it is has gone to a lot of trouble to get all of us here," she said as she glanced around at the various villains and mercenaries in the grand hall.

"Ah, welcome ladies and gentlemen. I am pleased you all could make it here on such short notice. I have an interesting proposition for all of you," a man announced as he appeared on a stage with a black haired woman to the right of him and a large bald headed man to the left. He wore fine green colored clothes, had a black pointed beard, black hair with silver lines, and dark green eyes. Many knew this man, he was known as the Demon, Ra's Al Ghul.


	11. Stone Prison Insolence

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 11: Insolence

I stared at the man with the pointed beard. Ra's Al Ghul. I knew quite a bit about him thanks to the research provided by the Question. I knew he was the most certifiable person in this whole base, including the Joker. I also knew he looked like an idiot, but that's just my opinion. Why would he call all these known villains and myself here? What could he possible want us all for? I narrowed my eyes as I fingered my guns under my cloak. This was the same idiot that had tried to capture me twice before, well one of the idiots. I didn't like the feel of any of this at all.

The whispering was making it-self known right now; telling me to leave right now but I ignored it. I want to know why this lunatic had called us all here. If it's the reason I think it is, then I need to dispel this now before it becomes a problem for me, and the rest of the world. Plus I had a sneaky suspicion that this whole shindig was being watched and I think I knew by who.

(Normal POV)

Everyone watched as Ra's stood on the podium to speak. "Now then, the purpose of this gathering is to offer all of you a unique proposition. As you all know, since the Justice League has formed we've all been feeling the effects of it. Most of us can barely operate without them breathing down our necks. What I propose is that we unify ourselves just as they have so that we can face them on even ground," he spoke in a calm and authoritative manner.

Terra stopped listening after that last line, knowing she didn't need to hear anymore. This was what this nut had called them all here for? 'If this isn't a bad idea, I don't know what is,' she thought as she pulled her cloak around her body. Terra pushed her chair out and started to walk out in the middle of Ghul's speech/rant. Everyone looked up startled as she started to walk out.

"Infidel! Where are you going? The Master is not yet finished," yelled the large bald man in the Arabian outfit that was standing next to Ra's and the black haired woman.

Terra stopped and stood there for a moment. The entire hall was silent as they waited for her response. "Okay, few things. First, call me infidel again; cue ball and I'll make you seriously regret it. Second, he is finished as far as I'm concerned. This idea of creating an "Anti-Justice League" is ridicules. I can tell you right now that it will either fail or at least come back and bite you in the ass. Lastly, I've been around the world. I've met more then my fair share of strange and "unique" people. But I can safely say that you are hands down the most wigged out fruit cake I've ever met," She said smugly which caused many of the people there to chuckle, laugh out loud, or in the case of some of the guards to try and hold in their snickers.

"Infidel! How dare you insult the master!" the bald man started to rant. How was however cut off when a small pillar of rock shot up through the floor where he was standing and nailed him right in the crotch causing all the males watching to involuntarily wince. Terra just smirked as the gold haze in her eyes died down.

"I warned you cue ball. As I was saying, you're just nuts if you honestly think this is going to work," Terra stated confidently.

"Is that so? This union could allow us all to complete our goals and yet you, a mere child, say it will not work. Why do you think so, my dear?" Ra's asked confidently, sure that this child wouldn't know anything despite her power.

Unknown to everyone in the hall this whole gathering was being monitored by both the Justice League and the FBI. They had gotten a tip and with so many mercenaries and villains in one place, it was a perfect opportunity to capture a good many of them. A sizable portion of the Justice League and FBI agents was all still chuckling at Terra's fruitcake comment. Flash laughed quietly as he turned to Green Arrow. "I don't care if he is an international crime lord and centuries old, he's never going to live that down," the red speedster commented.

"No kidding. I'm surprised he didn't blow up at her for that. Being called a fruitcake in front of a good chunk of the underworld by a seventeen year old kid is not something I'd expect anyone to take lightly," the Robin Hood like hero commented.

"True enough, but this isn't a normal girl. Ra's knows she has power and a lot of it. If he ticks her off we could be standing on ground zero of another upheaval," Batman said in his usual monotone voice, which caused all of the Leaguers there to quickly quiet themselves.

"Then let us hope that Ra's doesn't anger her," Wonder Woman said calmly as she watched the stand off between Terra the geomancer and Ra's Al Ghul the crime lord. She wasn't sure who would back down first, but at this rate, it certainly wouldn't be Terra. She had the mind of Batman or the Question and the mouth of Flash, not a good combination.

Terra just smirked as she turned towards the man. "First, it wouldn't our goals, it would be your goals Ghouly," she said with a grin as he scowled at her when she said the nickname. "Everyone knows what you want, global genocide. If any of your insane plans had succeeded then none of us would be here having this conversation. Also, considering you've lived for centuries, how do you expect your plans to work now with the Justice League here when none of them worked during the time before any of the members of League were even born?" she asked.

Many of the villains and mercenaries there began to whisper to each other. The girl made some very good points. Perhaps she wasn't the child everyone thought her to be. Ra's saw this and his anger faintly showed on his face before he answered. "United we could take down the League then we call could complete our goals," he countered.

Terra just laughed. "Yeah right. Even united we could never take down the League for multiple reasons. One, the League has far more experience working together, two they can move around freely without having to worry about the law busting them, three they have more resources in that they can get help from space and god only knows where else, four they trust each other to watch their backs. I seriously doubt any of us would trust another here to do that. Also, has anyone here even stopped to consider the repercussions of destroying the League?" she asked staring at him.

"Repercussions? What do you mean repercussions?" asked Riddler from his seat nearby. Everyone else in the hall stared at Terra as if she were mad. They all wanted the League destroyed, what harm would come to them from that?

"Simple, this planet has been invaded, what, like six, seven times? Without the Justice League, we'd all be either dead or slaves right now. And last but not least, this guy is the biggest coward I've ever seen. He quivers at the thought of death like a little child afraid of the boogieman. I mean sure people are scared of death, that's natural, but it's like a phobia to Ghouly here. He cowers at the very thought of growing old and dying; it's pathetic. I refuse to work with such a weakling," she stated coldly. If looks could kill, the one Ra's was throwing at Terra would've nuked her. She on the other hand just stood there looking smug at seeing such a major underworld figure being brought down a peg or five by a teenaged girl.

Ra's quickly composed himself as he glared at the girl. "Well, I'm disappointed in you Terra. I would've thought a lady of your experience would have more vision then that but I see you are nothing more then an immature child," he mocked.

Terra didn't rise to the bait however. "Oh yes I'm the immature child who was able to outsmart the whole Justice League, even the Batman, while you're the age old experienced crime lord who has had all his plans blow up in his face. Oh yes I'm so ashamed of myself," she said her voice dripping with thick syrupy sarcasm.

Many of the people there snickered at her response. Star Sapphire, a masked woman dressed in purple and black, leaned over to Cheetah, a cat woman covered in gold fur with black spots. "I like this kid, she definitely knows how to put people in their place," she muttered to her furry companion.

The feline nodded. "I agree. I wonder if she's willing to take a job?" she wondered out loud. Many people were wondering that as well. This girl had a sharp mind, with a sharp tongue to match, and definitely had power and knew how to use it. As the saying goes, good help is so hard to find these days, and this blonde haired teen would be very good help too many of them.

"Well then, you leave me with no choice. I was hoping it didn't come to this," Ra's said as he clicked a button on the pedestal. The moment he did, several flying metal rings came out of the walls, flying quickly towards Terra. However just before they could reach her, she quickly raised her arms, each holding a strange gun and destroyed the rings with a wide short-range blast each. (AN: Think Morph Gun from the Game Jak III) Each gun was short with a red glowing disk on the top, similar to a small rifle. However, each gun instantly changed into something else. The left gun became longer like a normal rifle with a yellow glowing cylinder on it while the right became larger and flipped in the girl's hand with a blue glowing ammo clip on the side. Ra's and everyone looked surprised while Terra just looked pissed.

"Did you honestly think I was dumb enough to come here unarmed? Yeah right Ghouly," she sneered, her former smugness replaced with cold hatred. Terra valued her freedom above everything else and anyone who threatened that freedom was her enemy. Ra's, the government, the Justice League, anyone, they were all her enemy. "I knew there was more to this convention then you let on. You didn't bring us all here to recruit us, you brought us here to enslave us!" she accused which caused everyone sitting to stand up to attention as did Ra's personal army that was stationed at the base.

It was then the Justice League and FBI decided to make their move. All at once, the place was flooded with League members and FBI agents. The mercenaries and villains all stood ready. Terra quickly gauged the situation. There were villains and mercenaries all in one massive circular group, with Ra's army around them, with the Justice League around them, with the FBI and army around them all ready to mix it up in a massive base with herself being in the exact center of it all. "Damn," she muttered as she lowered her guns and pulled her cloak around herself.

"Ah Detective, I should've expected you to come," Ra's said calmly though through clenched teeth. The entire place was silent as everyone glared and stood ready for anything to happen.

Batman's face remained as stoic as ever as he addressed the crime lord. "We have the place surrounded and we'll be taking all of you into custody. There is no way for you to escape," he stated coldly.

"Uh excuse me?" Terra said tentatively which caused many to focus on her. "Look, I'm sorry to interrupt this little spat of yours but I do have one thing to say to all of you," she said calmly as she fingered a device under her cloak.

"Really? And what's that?" asked Batman though he wasn't sure he wanted to find out considering how this teenager operated.

"Just this," she stated as she suddenly threw the sphere shaped device as hard as she could into the air. "FREE FOR ALL!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as it exploded, sending multiple blasts of energy and light in every direction. As anyone observing this situation could've guessed, all hell broke loose.


	12. Stone Prison Pandemonium

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 12: Pandemonium

The moment I threw the flash bomb into the air, I quickly jumped up, whipped out both of my morph guns in Vulcan Fury mode, and started shooting anything that moved. If the best way to get out of a bar without being caught was starting a bar fight, the same principle should work here, I hope. Everyone else reacted the same way I did in a massive no holds bar free for all with villains Vs. Justice League Vs. military Vs. Ra's personal army Vs. me. It was pure chaos as everyone went for everyone else's throats. I don't think it's even occurred to any of the villains to try and escape, except for Ghouly, the coward. A smart coward I'll admit, but a coward nonetheless. I ran towards the main doors while everyone else was preoccupied.

Bullets, energy blasts, blades, and bodies all flying in every direction. People yelling battle cries of rage, mixing in with the sounds of guns blazing and explosions all around. A couple of shots ricocheted off my body as I ran. It stung like hell, but I guess that's better then having a slug going through me thanks to my dense stone under hide. As I ran towards the main gate out of this large building we were all in I noticed it was closing along with several blast doors behind it. Damn Ghouly, he was trying to trap us all in here while he got away. Well I don't give a damn about him getting away from these crazies, but I do care about myself getting away. I could cause an earthquake but it might collapse the whole place. This entire base was a built to be a single piece with many floors going underground; I could feel it through the earth. The only reason for my rock displays earlier was that there was a lot of dirt and crud on the floor. Guess that means I'll have to punch my way through it since the walls are just as thick as it is. And I have to do in the middle of all this madness, just peachy.

(Normal POV)

Terra ran across the massive hall as death matches between the League and various enemies happened all around her. She was about halfway to the blast door when she met up with someone she did not want to meet, Batman. She said nothing but just switched the gun in her right hand into Scatter Gun mode and the left to Arc Wielder mode. "You're coming with me Terra," he stated in his monotone voice.

"Yeah right, and how exactly do you plan on getting me out of here? That door is locked tight and I can't shake it down or else I risk bringing the whole place down on our heads. Plus if you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a war zone here!" the blonde said exasperated.

Batman's eyes narrowed slightly before speaking. "You are coming with me," he stated coldly. He then threw a flurry of batarangs at her. Instead of dodging she simply fired both guns at once at the last moment. The Scatter Gun blast destroyed all the batarangs while the Arc Wielder cut through the smoke with a lightning bolt, homing in on the Batman and nearly frying him in the process as he dove out of the way. He dashed at her, ready to strike. She however fired another bolt of electricity, which he dodged to the side. Before he could get to her she fired the Scatter Gun again and with it's wide arc he was unable to avoid it and was blown back into the buffet table.

Terra kept her eyes trained on Batman. She knew from research that his forte was close combat. As long as she didn't let him get too close she'd have the advantage. She also had to end this quick for multiple reasons. One, she was in the middle of a war zone, two, she other then her stone under hide she couldn't use her powers unless she was willing to risk bring the place down on her head or revealing her true form, which she REALLY didn't want to do, and three she didn't want to waste ammo on him when she had a massive blast door to take out. Until she got outside her powers were limited and her guns and her other weapons which she couldn't get at right now were her only defense other then her own unique fighting skills. This was not going to be easy.

Batman on the other hand quickly recovered as another bolt of electricity arced past him. He had to get close to her if he was to take her out. Despite all the other villains and mercenaries in this place, Terra was by far the most important. Problem was everyone else was too occupied to attempt to capture her. He got up again and dashed at her. She used the lightning weapon again. This time instead of dodging to the side, he jumped over her, turned, and stuck her before she could use the red gun. The blonde crossed her arms just as he did to block the attack. He hit her clean, but Batman noticed something odd. The smaller, thinner girl should've been hit back a few feet from his strike, yet she hadn't moved an inch. He continued to assault her with punches and kicks. Each time she blocked with her arms, still holding the guns but not giving her a chance to use them as he pressed the attack. He noticed that she had hardly moved from that exact spot since he had assaulted her. Hadn't backed up a step, hadn't been knocked down, nothing. It was like attacking a brick wall and hurt just as much if the feeling in his arms and legs were any indication. What was this girl?

The blonde resisted the man's attacks and suffered little pain. If she had still been human she would've fallen flat on her ass by now, knocked out cold. Batman was faster and much more skilled then she was, but his attacks weren't being nearly as effective as he hoped judging from his reaction. Instead, her hidden stone body took the blows easily and reduced the pain to something akin to a low strength slap on the arm. The force itself from the blows was lessened to about the same as getting hit by a strong wind. Enough to be felt but not enough to move her, again due to her unknown rock form and the fact that she was heavier then she looked because of it.

Terra withstood the attacks, holding her ground and mostly blocking and dodging where she could, waiting for a clean shot. It came when Batman attempted a powerful roundhouse kick from the right. Quickly crossing her arms and bracing herself she stopped it cold. Before Batman could move away she used the Arc Wielder at point blank range and knocked him away. It was set on a low voltage so that it didn't kill him, just paralyzed him for a little while, giving her time to take that door out. Normally she just would've used one of her guns in Mass Inverter mode, left him floating in mid air and then zapped him, but she needed to save as much Peacekeeper ammo as possible for the door. Terra turned and ran again for the door.

The blonde geomancer gazed at the door and switched both guns to Super Nova mode. Aiming both guns at the exact center where the two sides of the doors met she fired them both at once. The resulting shockwave from the miniature nuclear explosion blew away many of the nearby fighters and caused the whole hall to see what the hell had caused it. A few seconds cool down time and both guns reloaded. The door was heavily damaged but not enough to get through. Some people watched as she fired again, creating another shockwave and blowing back those without super strength or a heavy body. The door and the blast door beneath it both looked like scrap but there was still no way out. 'God damn it, what the hell is this thing made of?' she thought as she readied to fire again.

Batman slowly got up as the effects from that electric gun wore off. All around him fights were still going on but near the main gate was a clear area with only one person standing there, Terra. 'Something isn't right. A kick like that could push back Bane and yet she barely moved despite being five times smaller then him,' he thought as he rushed to keep her from escaping, again.

Terra scowled as she aimed both guns for a third time. Just as Batman was about to reach her she fired again. The shockwave blew the dark knight back away from the blonde. "Finally!" she cried out as that last blast had ripped the door open, leaving her a way out. She ran through the trashed door and as soon as she did, bright lights shone in her face as well as the sound of helicopters hitting her ears.

"Halt. You are under arrest. Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air," a soldier commanded from a line of jeeps and tanks that had surrounded the base. Terra just grinned which made the soldier gulp. A grinning meta-human with the power to cause cataclysmic upheavals was generally believed to not be a good thing.

The blonde just holstered and reverted both of her guns to Scatter Gun mode. She cracked her knuckles, grinning disturbingly. "I've been wanting to try this out for some time and now is as a good a time as any," she muttered. She held out her arm straight out to the side. Her hand and her eyes started to glow bright gold. All around her, rocks and concrete broke apart into smaller pieces and flew towards her outstretched arm. They flew around her arm, quickly creating a growing ring of rock and dust. More and more rock added to the whirling ring, as Terra stood firm, her hair blowing wildly in the hurricane force winds created by the extremely compacted dust storm around her arm.

"Arrest this!" she cried as she stepped forward and swung her arm at the helicopters. As she did the ring, while still collecting rocks and such from the surrounding area, shot forward, widened, and expanded into a long cylindrical storm blast. As the storm whip, for a lack of a better name, hit the helicopters they were ripped apart and blown out of the sky, in both meanings of the phrase. The blonde aimed her arm lower on the back swing, aiming for the tanks and jeeps in front of her. The soldiers ran screaming as the storm whip tore apart the vehicles and sent them flying in flaming heaps of metal. In no time at all the military force sent to contain her was blown away easily.

"This party's been fun, but I think I've overstayed my welcome," Terra muttered as she rose on a rock to be a hasty retreat while the party inside was starting to leak to the outside through the hole she had made. However, her ascent was stopped by something wrapping around her arm and pulling her roughly. She was nearly pulled off her rock and out of the air and would've been if not for the fact that she was heavier then she looked. The blonde looked to see another person she did not want to meet, Wonder Woman. "Great, first the flying rodent now the princess, what else can happen?" she muttered to her self as the two had a tug of war over the golden lasso.

As soon as Terra had said that a female voice sounded from behind her. "You're coming with us Terra." The blonde girl on the rock turned to see a winged woman with orange hair holding a sparking mace, Shayera, AKA Hawk Girl.

"Great, the princess and the chicken lady, what a treat," she said tiredly, sarcasm oozing off the comment. Both Wonder Woman and Shayera scowled at her. "So are you going to float there all day or are going to do something?" she said mockingly towards Shayera, as she held firm against Wonder Woman's pull.

At her provocation, Shayera flew right at her with her mace ready to strike. Terra just grinned and waited till the last possible moment. Just as the winged woman was about to strike, Terra pulled harshly on the lasso and at the same time used the rock she was standing on like a springboard. The energy mace hit nothing but air, which stunned both women for a moment. That moment was all it took for the rock Terra had been riding to slam into Shayera's body from below her as Terra landed on top of her. Using the momentary slack on the lasso, she quickly wrapped it around the winged woman's neck. Diana immediately stopped pulling on the lasso for fear of breaking her friend's neck. Shayera on the other hand was helpless, with being pinned between the rock and the girl Terra, who was much heavier then she would've guess, and having her air supply dangerously threatened by the lasso, there wasn't much she could do.

The two Justice Leaguers were stunned, this girl had outmaneuvered both of them easily despite both of them having extensive warrior and military training. Terra stared hard at Diana as she held the lasso tightly around Shayera's neck while keeping one foot pressed down on the small of her back. "Now then, drop the lasso," the blonde teen ordered. Wonder Woman immediately did so, not daring to anger the girl that had proven time and again to be far more dangerous then many would expect. Using a few quick jerks, Terra coiled up the lasso in one hand while keeping a tight grip on it in the other well as keeping it tight around her prisoner's neck. "If anyone follows me, it'll be her life. If no one follows or attempts to track me, she'll be fine, I swear," she said in a serious monotone voice.

Diana's eyes narrowed at the blonde. "How do I know you'll keep your word?" she asked dangerously though she made no move to attack.

Terra snorted. "Quite frankly, you don't. However, I have no personal grudge against the Justice League like many people do. I'm just annoyed as hell at you people for chasing me across the country. But you do have your reasons, such as public safety to name one. However, it is your call what you want to do. As for me, I have my own plans," she said in all seriousness as she flew away as quickly as possible with her prisoner. Wonder Woman just floated there, wondering what was going to happen to her comrade and friend.

Terra flew fast away from the chaos that was Ra's Al Ghul's base. Once she was at least a few dozen miles away, she lowered herself into the wilderness. Shayera stayed silent, not knowing what would work in the way of talking to Terra. She had quickly learned that this blonde teen was extremely cunning and could be very lethal when necessary. "Where are you taking me?" she said as calmly as possible.

"Nowhere, I said you'll be fine as long as none of them follow me and since they kept their end of the deal, I'll keep mine," the blonde geomancer said frankly, which surprised the Thanagarian. As she landed she summoned more rocks around her as Shayera watched silently. Faster then she could follow, she was slammed into a tree as all the rocks and dirt floating around her instantly attached to her and pinned her to the tree. Despite her struggles, all the rocks merged and solidified into a solid mass, thus locking her tightly to the tree, allowing for next to no movement. The only thing free was her upper torso, which allowed her some struggling but to no avail against the dense rock.

After struggling a little bit she turned to glare at the blonde girl. "Do you plan to just leave me here?" she asked angrily, forgetting for a moment that this girl literally held her life at her fingertips.

Terra shook her head. "Nope. I plan to activate your communicator, knock you out, and then leave you here," she replied smugly. Shayera just stared stunned as Terra reached up and grabbed her communicator out of her ear. After fiddling with it for a moment, it started to make a steady beep noise. "That should take care of the homing signal. Now for one last thing." She walked up to the restrained alien and held out her open hand. It instantly became covered in rocks that merged into a baton of sorts. "Please understand that I hold you in the highest respects. However, since I can't have you seeing which way I'm going," she said sincerely. Before the winged woman could respond, Terra clubbed her over the head, effectively knocking her out. "Now for a little compensation," she said wickedly as she eyed the energy mace sticking out of the side of the rock.

A short time later, Terra emerged from the rock on the inside of her base in her natural form. She was tired, dead tired, and had one hell of a cramp. "Mental note, do not engage in strenuous activity such as fighting for one's life in less then one hour after eating a big fancy meal," she said sarcastically to herself. She dropped her weapons, including her new energy mace, off and sat down in a plush chair, sore all over. Even though those hits from Batman didn't affect her as nearly as much as they should have, they still left her body sore even in her stone form since she had taken the hits in her human form. This had been one crazy day and the weirdest part is she could swear someone was comforting her, specifically that weird whispering she had been noticing lately. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Oh hell with it. I'm too tired to deal with all this. I'm going to bed," she muttered as she walked off to her bedroom in her base.

As the stone girl curled up under the blankets on the metal reinforced bed, made to handle her greater weight, she failed to notice a faint specter hovering over her, watching her as she slept. The specter was tall, female, had long hair, and had two sets of angelic wings on her back. Beyond that, you wouldn't be able to tell anything else about it/her. It sat on the bed, silently stroking Terra's crystalline hair as the rock girl slept like, well, a rock. 'Rest well my daughter. You have much work ahead of you,' it said silently before fading away like a wisp of steam in the wind.


	13. Stone Prison Dealings

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 13: Dealings

I walked casually down the street, holding a number of textbooks and a backpack and nearly tripping over my own two feet every few steps. It was part of my disguise as a high school nerd. I wore a short black wig that hid all my blonde hair under it, a plaid skirt, a dark blue coat, thick glasses, knee high socks, and black shoes. All and all, I looked like an average high school geek. I made my way to a small café where I knew Raven liked to go. If I faced her in a public place full of innocent people, it was less likely she'd attack me and I'd get a better chance to talk to her.

I just wish I wasn't so nervous. It's just Raven for crying out loud! Yeah it's just Raven, who has more demonic power then she lets on and may be one of the few people on this planet who can kill me, if I can be killed that is. Doesn't matter though. Whatever is going on in Titans Tower is making the earth itself nervous, for lack of a better description, and I need to find out what it is, mostly because it's starting to affect me now as well. My powers are starting to become more unpredictable, though it is very slight, I can still tell the difference. Lost control, even a microscopic amount, is a very bad thing, especially when you work with as much power as I do on a regular basis. That one small bit of lost control becomes magnified by however much power you use and can cause serious … even fatal problems. I know this all too well from personal experience, though I wish to heaven, hell, and anything in between that I didn't.

I also wish I knew what the hell I was. Looking down at my arm, I sighed. I may have looked human and had a human mind, but that's as far as it went. Underneath the surface was the stone "creature" that was the true me. Though I didn't try to think about it, I constantly wondered what the hell I was and how I became like this. First, I was human, then I became a meta-human, now what was I? Hours upon hours of research and hacking into various databases and research facilities had revealed no relevant data to my condition. The only thing relevant was the resurrection of Thomas Alva's son from a stone like state back in Dakota. That particular instance, while being a similar situation to what happened to me, was caused and cured under extremely different circumstances and was therefore no use to me. I needed answers, not only to help me plan out my future, but for also a little peace of mind, which I desperately need all that I can get considering my unique situation.

(Normal POV)

The klutzy looking teen went into the café, holding onto her books for dear life. She scanned the place and found a spot to sit, the one spot no one sat at, as it was unofficially Raven's, of the Teen Titans, spot. Everyone stared at the girl for a moment that didn't seem to care as she set her huge pile of books down on the table and ordered an iced mocha. She soon had her nose stuffed in a book and was now ignoring everyone. They all returned to their business as the girl zoned out in her book, whatever it was. None knew who she was or cared for that matter.

An hour later, Raven stepped into the café unnoticed, as she was a regular here. She had come here to help sort out her thoughts about Slade returning and her father coming. If she were to die when her father came, she wanted to at least spend a little time at her favorite café before the end of the world. 'I just need some calm for awhile,' the half demon sorceress thought as she entered.

As soon as she entered, she was surprised to see someone at her small table. It was a high school student, your typically book worm, and yet there was something off about her. Raven couldn't place what it was but decided it was nothing. She sat down as usual as the teenager reading the book seemingly ignored her. It was then she noticed the title of the book as her and she assumed the girl's iced mochas were served. It was titled "Hidden Hallows" and was a book Raven was very familiar with, as it had been written on her home world of Azarath. She had been given it from the monks of Azarath before she left to Earth. She had even made copies of it for her friends, though only Robin and Starfire really read them. 'How in the world could this girl have a copy of it? The only person outside of the Titans I ever showed it to was,' her thoughts trailed off as she started to realize who exactly this girl was and how exactly she knew where and when Raven like to go to her favorite café. "You," she accused silently.

The nerd chuckled as she set the book down. "Bout time you figured it out," she said calmly as she stared into the half demon's eyes.

"Give me one good reason not to take you down right here and now," Raven said in a deadly calm voice as she stared at the girl in front of her. Raven wasn't sure whether to be royally pissed off or to be ungodly curious at seeing Terra again. The girl was a master of deception, stealth, and hiding from people, why in the world would she reveal herself to Raven, a person who had little trust in her before and next to no tolerance towards her now?

The girl just casually sipped her drink acting as it nothing was wrong. "One, we're in a public place and I'm sure you don't want anyone to get hurt. Two, I'm not here to fight with you. Actually I just want to ask a question," she said calmly though on the inside she was praying on Raven hearing her out before she started throwing spells at her. Raven just raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Terra sighed for a moment before continuing. "What's going on in Titans Tower?" she asked bluntly.

Raven just stared at her for a moment, not sure she heard right. "What are you talking about?" she answered with her own question.

Terra's eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that. I know something weird is going on and I want to know what it is. The Earth itself is nervous Raven and it has to do with Titan's Tower. With the Earth acting like this, it's starting to affect me as well. So I ask again, what is going on in Titan's Tower?" she asked staring hard into Raven's eyes.

Raven stared stunned at Terra. The Earth was nervous? Was something like that even possible? Even odder, it was starting to affect her? Even if she was a geomancer, there was no way she would be able to sense something like that, unless. 'NO! That's not possible, they've been extinct for hundreds of years,' she thought as she shook her head. The sorceress then stared back as she contemplated what to tell the blonde. Terra was staring at her intently. "Why should I tell you anything?" Raven asked carefully.

"Name your price," Terra said simply.

Raven blinked, was she serious? This must be affecting her far more then she let on, or at least worried her more then it seemed. The only thing the Goth could think of that would "make the earth nervous" would be the coming of her father Trigon. It would also explain why Terra thought the problem was coming from Titan's Tower since Raven herself was the portal with which Trigon would enter this dimension. 'Despite who she is, perhaps it might be worthwhile to consider her offer. Terra may actually find something everyone else missed. What do I have to lose?' she thought before she spoke. "I'll tell you under the conditions that you agree to help to solve the problem and that no harm will come to my friends," the blue cloaked girl stated firmly.

Terra's eyes narrowed at the demoness for a moment before replying. "I'll agree to that under the condition that you get me something," Terra stated just as firmly. This may be the only chance she had to gain some answers to many questions that had been plaguing her since her resurrection.

"What exactly?" Raven asked cautiously.

"Information. I want some answers to a few questions of mine that I think only you can give, but I want it strictly confidential. I want you to swear that no one, I mean NO ONE will know about the information I want. I can promise you that it is nothing that will harm you or your friends in any way," Terra stated seriously but sincerely.

Raven stared hard as she thought about what she was doing. Coming to a decision, she looked Terra in the eye. "I swear I'll do my best to get you the answers to your questions as long as you swear to do your best to help solve the "problem" and that you won't hurt any of my friends," she stated holding out her hand. In the back of her mind, she doubted her sanity while she was doing this but quickly shook it off. If dealing with someone as tricky, lethal, and powerful as Terra was what was necessary to stop her father from entering this world and destroying it, then so be it.

Terra grasped it firmly, smiling, "I agree to your terms and I swear to do my best to solve your problem and that I won't hurt any of your friends." Raven was surprised by the sincerity and seriousness in Terra's voice. She didn't expect Terra to take something like a deal so seriously from the get go. However, as Terra kept saying, they didn't know anything about her. After they let go, Terra gathered her books as if they had discussed nothing but the weather. "I'll be at the tower tomorrow at noon exactly. Tell the other Titans of our deal. I expect to have a full explanation of what's going on then. After that, I'll tell you and explain my questions in private. I'll see you then," she said calmly as she left, leaving a brooding half-demon to her thoughts on what she had just done.

On the Watch Tower high in space, the winged alien known as Shayera was fuming. She had never been so mad in her life. Not only had see been out maneuvered by a seventeen year old, but that blonde brat had also taken her mace! The one thing she had left of her home world, her family, and her friends. Plus, it was also her primary weapon, without it, she was severely weakened and she hated feeling weak and useless. "I'll kill that little monster!" she snarled to no one in particular.

A deep voice came from behind her. "Easier said then done." She turned to see Batman standing behind her. He joined her as they stood staring out the window. "During the raid on Ra's Al Ghul's party, I confronted Terra and attempted to capture her. Despite not being able to use her powers at the time, she was much harder to take down than I originally thought. I don't think she's even human any more," he explained in his usual monotone voice.

Hawk girl raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

He was silent for a moment before answering. "As I was fighting her hand-to-hand, she barely moved. All my punches and kicks hardly did anything to her. It was like hitting a steel wall. The girl also had far more strength then someone with her body type and size should've had. According to Robin, her powers were geo-kinesis. Nothing was mentioned about having super strength. It me wondering about what other new powers she might have," he said cryptically. Shayera just stayed quiet as she thought on his words.

General Williams hung up the phone. He had just received word that Terra would be at the Titans Tower tomorrow at noon. It would probably be the only chance they had at capturing her with the plan they had created. He still thought this was a slaughter waiting to happen. He had seen that girl in action at the raid on Ra's base and she was lethal to the extreme. She had taken out an entire battalion of his best troops with literally a single sweep of her hand. Not only was she powerful, but she was also packing serious firepower. Those two guns of hers could shift into different modes quickly to adapt to whatever the situation called for.

Terra had brains comparable to any tactical genius, brawn in the way of power like a force of nature, and far more brass then anyone would dare in their lives. She had mouthed off to not only one of the most fear criminals in Gothem, but also to one of most powerful crime lords in history. She was also seen mouthing off to Batman, a man many people respected and some even feared. She had also taunted both Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl. This girl seemingly had no fear, or at least never showed it. This worried the general to no end. Brains, brawn, brass, and no fear, it was an extremely deadly combination, especially with such high stakes, and he was supposed to capture and contain it. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he took some aspirin. He was sure all hell was going to break loose, again.


	14. Stone Prison Alliance

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews.

P.S: School will be starting soon and I may not be able to update as quickly or as often as I would like. I apologize for this in advance, but it can't be helped. Thank you.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 14: Alliance

I moved silently towards Titans Tower on a slab of rock. I was in a full body suit by my own design with a cybernetic helmet with a built in advance micro-computer, light weight titanium alloy armor, a good sized backpack with supplies, a few built in tools, my two morph guns on my back fully charged, some medical supplies, and a few special weapons and gadgets, again of my own design. The suit was black with a dark gold trim and over my left breast was a black and gold copy of the stone symbol I had on my chest in my true form. My entire body was covered with only my dark blonde hair blowing out the back of the helmet like a small cape. Yeah, this was a little over kill for just meeting the Titans, but it wasn't them I was worried about. It was anything I didn't know about that I wanted to be ready for. Besides, I had an idea of what may happen with the Titans. To paraphrase an old saying, better safe then slag. Besides, I had wanted to test this suit out for some time and this seemed as good a time as any.

Why in hell was I doing this? Why was I dealing with a half demon sorceress with a lethal temper, power to match my own (I think), and her four super powered friends, one which is powerful and emotional, another who hates me cause I trashed his car (he's lucky I didn't do more), another who is easily an obsessive maniac, and the last which is a backstabbing dolt with a confused crush on me? Simple, this was to find out WHAT the hell I was. I want to be able to refer to myself as something more then a goddamn lawn ornament.

In any case, I also need to find out why the Earth is reacting like this. Something is seriously making the Earth afraid, for lack of a better description. I can feel it even now, it's scared, scared of being hurt, scared of being destroyed, but most of all afraid for all the people on earth, human, alien, or otherwise. I know I probably sound cracked at this point and I probably am, literally, if you consider my stone form. In any case, I need answers and the only one who can give me any if Raven. Maybe I can even get an answer as to who or what the hell that damn whispering is!

(Normal POV)

The black clad figure rode on the stone towards the giant T in the distance. However before she got halfway, something came flying right at her. Reacting without thinking, she pulled out both guns in Scatter Gun mode and blasted it away, whatever it was. Terra's built in scanner immediately homed in on the source. She turned to see a young woman in a white leotard costume with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked similar to Supergirl, only older and she had a look in her eyes like a predator, a look Terra could identify with. Behind her were numerous groups of meta-humans. All the groups looked exactly the same. "I wanted to buy Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, not be in it," Terra muttered as she switched both guns into Vulcan Fury mode. "I hope Raven doesn't mind me late," she said as she started gunning the meta-humans down.

Raven paced back and forth in her room, uneasiness and doubt raging in her mind. She had made a deal with one of the last people on the planet that she would ever trust just so she could attempt to stop inevitable. 'What am I doing? What was I thinking agreeing to let Terra come here? The others are going to flip, especially Beast Boy. We can't trust her! She's a traitor and a criminal! But … Terra isn't evil, nor is she trying on purpose to hurt anyone. She is however powerful and very intelligent she may find something the rest of us have missed. If nothing else, she's a survivor and might know of a way for us to at least fight another day. I'm taking a huge risk here, but what choice do I truly have? The Justice League refused to help us because Zatana detected my demon blood and convinced them I was working for my father. That foolish bitch! How dare she accuse me of that! If I survive all this business with my father, I am going up to that tower and giving her a piece of my mind! The entire dimension could be in danger because I couldn't get the League's help against my father because of her. Whatever. Right now I have more immediate problems to worry about, like how I'm going to tell my friends that Terra, the one who has avoided capture by everyone and their dog for the last few months, is going to be staying with us cause I made a deal with her.'

Raven looked over at a clock, showing the time was 11:38. Terra would be arriving soon if her word was anything to go by. However, before Raven could think on it further, the alarm went off. Her worry spiked, causing a light bulb to burst nearby. "Why do I have the sinking feeling I know what's happening," Raven muttered to herself as she phased through the wall to join her teammates.

Terra shot down another set of armor trying to attach itself to her as she sent a tornado of rock towards another group of clones. Galatea, who was obviously the leader, was getting ticked off as she watched Terra avoid and kill another group of her soldiers. They had been sending wave after wave of Ultra men to wear her out while sending the armor in to restrain and subdue her. Problem was Powergirl was used to fighting heroes, people who never killed as long as it could be avoided, whereas Terra was an outlaw at worst and an anti-hero at best. In either case, killing wasn't a problem to her and she was mowing down her super soldier puppets with her guns and powers while either avoiding or destroying the armors she sent. Terra on the other hand kept her head. 'Sooner or later they'll either run out of soldiers or armors, one of the two. Once that happens they'll retreat seeing as how their strategy failed and I'll get a clean shot at that blonde bitch,' Terra thought darkly as she avoided attacks made by the cloned meta-humans.

The Teen Titans soon arrived on the scene and were shocked at what they saw. A girl that resembled Supergirl in a white costume was floating in mid air looking rather ticked towards a second smaller figure holding two strange guns in black and gold armor with blonde hair sticking out the back of their helmet. All around them were the dead bodies of what looked like superheroes, except they all looked the same, or at least the same group copied over and over again. It was a massacre, full or blood and gore beyond what any of them should ever see. "Hold it!" Robin yelled towards both of them as he tried to ignore the carnage all around him.

Galatea ignored him and sent one last massive wave of Ultra men and armor parts towards the black armored figure. "Let's see you stop this!" she yelled, desperate and mad as hell at this point.

"If you say so," Terra said smugly as she raised one morph gun, shifted it into Blaster mode, and took aim. She fired one shot through the mob of clones and armor parts and it hit its target, the mental control module on Galatea's right temple. The moment the device was destroyed all the Ultra men and the armor components fell immediately to the ground, lifeless and still. Powergirl held her head as her eyes promised murder for Terra and thusly charged screaming at her. Terra quickly shifted both guns into Peacemaker mode and fired both barrels at the same time at point blank range just as the crazed Supergirl clone got within striking distance. Powergirl screamed as she took the blunt of the attack and fell to the street down below, unconscious when she hit. Terra just winced at the energy splash damage from the charged particle blasts but her suit allowed her to shrug it off. She turned to see the Teen Titans, stunned at the scene and at what just happened.

There was silence as the black and gold figure holstered his/her guns to his/her back and walked towards the Teen Titans. Robin eyed the stranger carefully. He knew they had killed all these meta-humans and was therefore very dangerous, making him uneasy. Cyborg eyed the newcomer as well the suit and the weapons this guy held were unlike anything he had ever seen before. Starfire wasn't sure what to think, never seeing such carnage before and was slightly scared of this unknown figure as they were most likely responsible for it. Beast Boy eyed the black and gold figure carefully. His sense of smell screaming that this person was familiar, that he should know whom this was. The blonde hair was also nagging at the back of his mind, driving him crazy with curiosity. Raven however, knew exactly who this was and what was going on and mentally prepared herself for whatever would happen next.

The figure walked right past Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy towards Raven who was standing in the back of the group. "I hope you don't mind me being a little late, I ran into a few problems," the figure said calmly. None of them could recognize the voice as it was electronically distorted and sounded metallic. However they were able to tell it was at least female.

If Raven was surprised, she didn't show it. "I can see that. Who or what were these guys?" she asked pointing to the fallen meta-humans who all looked the same.

"They're clones called Ultra men created by CADMUS and controlled by that Supergirl clone Powergirl. They were sent to capture me," she explained as the Titans listened carefully.

"Did you have to kill them?" Beast Boy asked desolately.

A snort could be heard from the stranger despite being metallic sounding. "They had no will or mind of their own. They're nothing more then mentally controlled robots of flesh and blood. I did them a favor, better to be free in death then a slave in life. In any case, I have more important things to worry about, correct Raven?" she asked turning to the half demon sorceress.

"Raven do you know this black clad warrior?" Starfire asked curiously.

Raven sighed before answering the questioning looks of her teammates. "Yes I do, and so do all of you. I made a deal with her so that she'd help us against Trigon and before any of you say anything, remember whom it is we're dealing with here. We're going to need all the help we can get," Raven said in a no argument type tone.

"That's great and all, but who is she?" Cyborg asked pointing to the newcomer. She just reached up, unclasped her helmet, and took it off, causing all the Titans minus Raven to drop their jaws in shock. "TERRA! Raven, are you nuts! She's double-crossed us, has gone against the military and the Justice League, and she might be working for Slade! What were you thinking?" Cyborg yelled at the Goth girl. Robin just scowled at Terra, Starfire was confused, Beast Boy was shocked, and Terra scowled at Cyborg.

She walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down a couple inches to her level. "You've got some nerve thinking I would work for that shit sucking son-of-a-bitch! He used me, abused me, messed with my mind, and controlled me literally like a puppet and you're accusing me of willingly working with him again?" She said in a deadly calm voice as Cyborg gulped, realizing his mistake. However, to his surprised and everyone else's, Raven's the most, she let him go and sighed loudly. "Look, we can argue about this all day in public where everyone and their dog can hear us over a bloody battlefield or we can go to your tower for some privacy where Raven and I can explain what this is all about. Take your pick," she said as she reattached her helmet and waited for their verdict.

Robin scowled again. "All right. But don't try anything funny, we'll be watching you," he said dangerously. Normally, his threats were taken seriously by whomever he gave them to.

In Terra's case, she just shrugged as she brought a slab of rock to bear to ride on. She snorted again. "As if you're any threat to me," she muttered as they all flew to Titans Tower, Terra in the middle of the group with Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy surrounding her and keeping a close eye on her from the air as Robin and Cyborg did so from the ground.

The Titans stood in the main living room, Raven standing in the center with Terra sitting in the middle of the couch. They were all waiting for her explanation. "Okay Terra, here's what's going on, as you may or may not know Terra I half demon. My father is an inter-dimensional demon called Trigon. Somehow, he's resurrected Slade as his servant and is planning to come to this dimension to conquer it," she explained.

Terra chuckled at this point. "So there is some justice in the universe after all. Serves that bastard right," she said darkly which seemed to surprise Beast Boy.

Raven nodded, silently agreeing with Terra on that point. "In any case, there is a prophecy that says I'm the portal that he'll use to enter this dimension. Once that happens all of humanity will turn to stone and I'll cease to exist. He'll then proceed to conquer this whole dimension. It's going to happen soon," she said dejectedly. Terra nodded in silent understanding, her mind grasping the situation.

"Okay, there's your explanation now how about ours? Raven how did you contact Terra and what is she doing here?" Robin asked in his usual authoritative tone.

Terra raised a hand, stopping Raven from even starting. "I'll answer that. While in hiding, I was getting some very weird sensations from the earth itself, almost as if it were afraid of something and the feeling was directed at Titans Tower. That lead me to believe that something big was going down and if it was powerful enough to worry the earth itself, then I had to investigate it. I confronted Raven in a public place to make a deal with her. As for why Raven, Robin's is obsessed with Slade, Cyborg thinks I'm evil just because I crushed his car, Starfire more then likely wouldn't know everything about the situation, and Beast Boy probably wouldn't even understand the situation," the blonde explained. Robin and Cyborg scowled at her implied insults, Beast Boy just looked dejected, and Starfire looked impassive, consenting that she would probably be right.

"Please tell us, what sort of deal did you make with friend Raven?" Starfire asked curiously.

"The deal was this; in exchange for any and all help I can provide with this Trigon problem as well as not hurting any of you, Raven has agreed to answer some questions of my own which I've asked her to keep private as they have nothing to do with any of you," the geomancer explained. "In any case now that I know what the problem is, I have work to do. Raven, I'd like you to give me any and all information you have on Trigon, anything at all, no matter how small or insignificant. Also I'd like any video footage of Slade that you have, there might be something we can learn from it," Terra said calmly.

"No hold it. What makes you think you can just come in here and order us around," Robin said indignantly, not liking Terra's takeover attitude.

She turned to him and walked right up to him. Each was unable to see the other underneath their masks but could feel the cold stare they each were giving. "I gave my word that I'd do everything possible to find the best solution for Raven and I plan to keep my word. I am not the enemy right now, Trigon is. So you can either let me help or I'll go off on my own and figure out a solution anyway whether you like it or not. Unlike you Robin, I was willing to learn what Slade had to teach me so I think I would know him a little better then you. You only know what he wants you to know, I know what that and what he doesn't want me to know. This isn't some minor super villain from Batman's rogue's gallery. This is a trans-dimensional demon bent on conquering the universe and has the power to do it. The only real chance of stopping him is to prevent him from even getting here and you're going to need all the help you can get to do that. So what it going to be boy blunder?" she asked sarcastically.

Robin scowled at her again, wanting nothing more then to wipe that smug look on her face that he could hear in her voice. The worst part was she was right. This wasn't some small time villain, this was much bigger then any of them could imagine. "All right, you can help, but we'll be keeping an eye on you," he said warningly.

"Will friend Terra be staying at the Tower then?" Starfire asked innocently. Everyone looked at her then at Robin for the verdict. He nodded silently.

"If that's the case then I want to lay down a couple things from the get go. First, no one is to touch my gear or my things without my permission. If I find any of you have gone through my things at any time, I am walking out that door and continuing work at my base. Second, I swore to Raven, that I would not harm any of you and I plan to keep this promise. If any of you abuse this in any way, I am out of here. Does anyone have any problems with this?" she asked daring anyone to speak. No one answered. "Okay then. Raven, I would like whatever information you have," Terra says calmly while looked at the half demon. She nods and the two head to Raven's room.

Cyborg turns to Robin. "I hope Raven knows what she's doing," he said tiredly as he watched the two go down the hall. All the remaining Titans nodded in silent agreement at this, hoping for the same thing.


	15. Stone Prison Introspection

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews.

P.S: School will be starting soon and I may not be able to update as quickly or as often as I would like. I apologize for this in advance, but it can't be helped. Also, as I said before, if you wish for more chapters, please review. Otherwise I will not bother. Thank you and enjoy.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 15: Introspection

I worked silently late into the night with the information the Titans gave me. I didn't need sleep while in my rock form and as long as I kept the armor on they'd never know, except for Raven. I had showed her my rock form, though it wasn't easy. I've never liked showing anyone anything about myself, mostly because I've learned first hand how painful that can be. Needless to say, she had been shocked witless. The way she stared at me was, unnerving to say the least. It only confirmed my assumption that people would see me as a freak in my real form. At least Raven had the decency not to comment. She "inspected me" and then said she'd find out what she could on what I was. My guess is she already knows and doesn't want to tell me until this whole Trigon business is over with. Can't say I much blame her, as I wouldn't trust me either if I were in her shoes.

I knew she and the rest of the Titans didn't trust me, but then again I didn't expect them to. I mean I had "attempted" to kill them, why should they trust me? Actually let me correct myself. Robin and Cyborg don't trust me, Raven only trusts me to keep my end of the deal, Starfire isn't sure whether or not to trust me, and Beast Boy has been an annoyance since I got here. He's been trying to rekindle our friendship ever since he realized I was staying here. Yeah, like that's gonna happen. He turned his back on me after just a few words from Slade not even giving me a chance to explain, trusting his ENEMY over his FRIEND! I would rather not have any friends then have friends with so little loyalty, this decision coming from personal experience long before Beast Boy. In any case, I gave my word to Raven that I would do everything in my power to solve this situation with Trigon and that one-eyed fire-bending asshole. Though that little spiky haired twit is really testing my patience.

I don't know what Robin's problem is but he has to look at the bigger picture here. If we screw up, Raven's old man will total the entire DIMENSION and everyone and everything with it. We don't have time for his petty arguments. I know he's trying to tick me off just so I'll break the deal and be forced to leave. As much as I would like to (and smack that arrogance of his right out of him) I have to know what I am. I went through most of my life no knowing who I am and refuse to go through life not know what I am.

(Normal POV)

Raven paced back and forth in her room, unsure of what to make of the situation. Her demon father was coming soon to claim her soul and destroy this dimension. To prevent this she had made a deal not with a devil, but with an elemental, a true elemental! She had suspected but silently hoped it wasn't true. Terra was an elemental, an earth elemental. The situation had just become far more dangerous then any of the other Titans could imagine. Elementals were an ancient and extinct race of beings that embodied various primal forces in the universe, such as water, air, fire, ice, space, light, dark, or in this case earth. The reason they were extinct was because ancient and powerful sorcerers had wiped them out long ago, as they were extremely dangerous. According to ancient texts, elementals had only basic or simplistic sentience as they were the embodiment of the elements and thus their personalities and actions reflected those elements. Fire elementals for example were chaotic and destructive, seeking only to burn everything to the ground. As a result, elementals were highly mentally unstable, possibly even insane, and with the kind of power they wielded it was no wonder why ancient sorcerers hunted down and killed them all.

However there was one major difference between the elementals of the past and Terra. Terra had a human mind and soul whereas the past elementals were little more then sentient energy constructs. Once more, Terra was a fledgling elemental, not a fully-grown one. This meant that her mind should still be stable for the time being. How long that would last would be anyone's guess. For the time being, she decided not to tell Terra until after this Trigon business, if she survived that is. 'I just hope none of the others do anything stupid while she's here. That volcano had caused her transformation into an elemental. The upheavals might've accelerated her mental decay, but it doesn't seem like it. I have no doubt however that if she used enough of her power at once again, it could cause her "condition" to accelerate again. If that happens, I don't know what'll happen then,' she thought darkly as she continued to pace.

Starfire lay in her bed wide-awake, pondering the turn of events. Friend Terra had returned, but was she their friend? The alien couldn't decide. Terra had been staying with them for over a week now and things had been tense in the Tower. So far, Terra had kept her word about not hurting any of the others, in any way. There were a few moments like when she first arrived with Cyborg, which she obviously wanted to, but didn't.

Usually it was Robin or Beast Boy she wanted to hit and or shoot down but she was able to restrain herself with obvious difficulty. Robin kept making remarks about her working for Slade and other such things, though she either stayed silent or retaliated with remarks about Red X or him being a lot like Slade. Needless to say, the two did not get along and were rarely in the same room as each other. Beast Boy was trying to be her friend again, but she refused him at every turn though Starfire wasn't sure why. Cyborg wisely chose to stay silent around Terra, only speaking to her when necessary. Terra likewise did the same for him and the two tolerated each other for the time being. Raven was a lot like Cyborg in how he treated her, quiet and only speaking a little more than necessary. Other then Starfire herself, Raven seemed to get along with the blonde girl quite well, which was surprising considering how much Raven hated Terra after her infiltration for Slade.

Starfire herself wasn't sure what to consider Terra. 'On one hand, she did betray us for our hated enemy and is an outlaw from the Justice League. On the other hand, she did nearly sacrifice herself to save us from the volcano and she did come to Raven offering her services against her evil father and Slade,' the red head thought confused. As a result, Starfire had decided to start small and work up on her friendship with Terra, doing small things of kindness and just being friendly in general while still being careful. So far, Terra had reciprocated the small acts with small acts of her own. Giving Starfire a few cooking tips, explaining a couple of things, small things like that. It seemed the Tameranian was slowly gaining a friend.

Cyborg worked in his room quietly while thinking on the new turn of events. Terra being here was not an idea he liked, but he had decided it was the lesser of two evils. He'd rather deal with Terra then a dimension-conquering demon that was planning to take away one of his closest friends and if she could some how prevent that or at least save Raven, then he could work with her if he had to. 'It could be worse, I could have to work with Gizmo,' he thought amusedly. 'I just hope Robin doesn't push her to her limits. That girl has to have a lot of patience to put up with him, not that I blame him. I don't want her here either but I can understand why she wants to help. If Trigon gets here then we're all screwed, her included, and we need all the help we can get,' he thought as he worked on a security device Terra had asked him to build.

Despite their now "strictly business" attitude towards one another, Terra and Cyborg had come up with a number of ideas to keep Raven safe from Slade and her father. The device he was working on was an advanced type of security grid generator that would place a shield all around the Tower so that nothing could phase in like Slade apparently could. She had also instructed him to track down and attain any artifacts from the Order or Azar. After she noticed Slade wearing one of their rings where he hadn't before she had looked into it and found that it belonged to the Order that had originally imprisoned Trigon. The blonde had guessed that Slade wore it as insurance. Even Robin had to agree that that was something Slade would most likely do. Though it was unlikely Robin would agree to anything else where Terra was concerned.

Beast Boy sat in his room, thinking about Terra. Though she was just down the hallway, most likely working at her computer, she couldn't have been further from him. She had been avoiding and or ignoring him ever since she had gotten here. He had been trying to make up with her, but she wanted nothing to do with him. All his begging and pleading only got him looking down the business end of her gun with her just itching to pull the trigger. According to Terra, the only reason she didn't pull it was because she had swore to Raven that she wouldn't hurt any of them. 'Terra, I don't understand. I'm your friend aren't I?' he thought sadly when the words of Raven came back to his mind.

"Terra has masks to protect herself from others. She probably uses different masks for different situations just like you use different animal forms for different reasons. Just because she's not your enemy doesn't necessarily mean that you're not hers," her words rang in his head. He sighed, she was right. This was another one of her masks and just because she wasn't the enemy it didn't automatically mean she was his friend. He sighed, what was he going to do now?

Robin stared hard at the communications panel. Right now it was opening a channel to the Justice League. He couldn't allow Terra to remain here. She was too much a risk to both Raven and his team and he knew they couldn't take her down themselves. "This is Titans Tower to Watch Tower, come in Watch Tower," he said mechanically as he had done a million times. He waited for a response.

The voice and appearance of J'onn came over the system. "This is the Watch Tower. What's the problem?" he asked knowing that Robin wouldn't call them unless it was serious.

Robin sighed. "I wish to report that Terra is here," he said in a serious tone. There was silence for a moment.

The silence was broken by the dark monotone voice of his mentor as he came onto the screen, Batman. "Terra is there? Explain," he practically ordered.

Robin clenched his fist. This was exactly why he never liked calling the Justice League, Batman in particular. He was very bossy and liked to have COMPLETE control. "Apparently she made a deal with Raven to aid us against Trigon. I don't trust her. She betrayed us once to Slade and I don't want that to happen again. I know we can't take her by ourselves," he explained in a tone similar to Batman's.

On the other end of the com. link Batman nodded. "We'll plan an assault to retrieve her. Until then keep her there for as long as possible," he ordered. Robin nodded and cut the transmission. Batman turned to his teammates Martian Man hunter, Flash, Shayera, and Green Lantern. "Gather as many League members as possible. We won't have another opportunity like this again," he said as he went off to organize the attack to capture Terra.

Question watched from a distance, knowing this was a really bad idea. However, he didn't bother to try and talk them out of it knowing they'd just say that she was too much of a loose cannon to be left alone. While that was true to a point, however she was only dangerous to those who tried to capture or control her. Otherwise she was rarely seen at all. In any case, confronting her with a practical army of experienced superheroes all out to capture her in the middle of a city was probably not the best strategically move to make. The blue clothed, faceless man went back to his room and got out the communicator, which he hadn't used for some time, to contact Terra. "Terra, you there? This is important," he spoke quietly over the device just to be safe.

Back in Titans Tower, Terra's typing momentarily stopped. She quickly double tapped a specific spot on her right gauntlet and continued to type as if nothing happened. "This is Terra, what is it?" she spoke though no sound exited her helmet. She had installed the transmitter directly into it as well as a silencing device so she could speak freely without anyone hearing her. She had learned the value of silence and stealth long ago on the road. It was especially important when a certain spiky haired mass of paranoia was watching you.

"The Justice League knows you're at Titans Tower. Robin just informed them and they plan an assault on the Tower to capture you. I don't know any of the details yet, but I relay them to you when I can," he explained quickly and quietly.

Terra continued to work, making it look like she was searching for more information as she spoke. "Humph, I'm not surprised. This does complicate things however. Keep me informed. I'll figure a way out of this," she said clearly. Already gears turned in her head to find a way to keep her promise without being captured.

Deep within the earth, a familiar entity stirred. 'Fools, they know not what they do. Be careful daughter.' Once again, it went silent and continued to watch those above, ready to act if necessary.


	16. Stone Prison Imprisoned

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews.

P.S: School will be starting soon and I may not be able to update as quickly or as often as I would like. I apologize for this in advance, but it can't be helped. Again, review if you want another chapter. Thank you.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 16: Imprisoned

I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill that little spiky haired idiot. I don't care if I get the chair for it, I'm gonna kill him. What the hell is he thinking calling the Justice League on me? Scratch that, I know what he's thinking, paranoid little freak. He's thinking I'm a threat to his team and his city. While it is true I am a threat, I have no reason to go after them. What would I gain; a moment of sadistic pleasure and then massive guilt for leaving this city defenseless, as well as inspiring the wrath of not only the people here, but also the Justice League? Please, I'm not that impulsive nor am I that stupid.

I can't blame him though. He doesn't trust me and doesn't want to take the security risk, with what's on the line here. However, he lets his anger rule him too much, it didn't take my spying on him to tell Slade that. If he weren't so impulsive, he'd see the tactical error in inviting the Justice League here to capture me. Oh well, he'll see the problem soon enough. In a way, we'll both get what we do and don't want. Is that irony or poetic justice? I'll figure that out later, right now I have work to do.

So far, from what Raven has given me, I can see a few ways to break this stupid prophecy. The fact that it's so vague is both a good and bad thing. I have come up with a number of things to help her or at least give her a chance as well as one last-ditch method. However, it's extremely risky and I'm not sure if it'd even work, but it's not like I have much of a choice. I gave Raven my word that I'd do everything possible to save her from her father and I intend to do just that. Sigh, speaking of which, I have another deal to make and I better do it before I regain my sanity.

(Normal POV)

Terra left her room, in her usual armor and guns, and headed towards the main living room. When she got there, all the Titans were there. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a game, Starfire was cooking something, Robin was typing at his computer, and Raven was reading a book and drinking tea. Once Terra entered, Robin looked up and scowled at her. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Besides having you learn some manners, I need to make a call and I want all of you to listen," she stated clearly. Everyone looked up surprised. What was she up to now? Cyborg and Beast Boy ended their game as Terra typed on the controls. After a few moments, a screen came up with the image of a startled Martian Man hunter on the other end. "Hello J'onn, could you please get Superman and Batman here? I'd like to have a word with them," she stated calmly, which stunned everyone. The green-skinned alien just nodded and disappeared from the screen for a moment to contact to the two aforementioned Justice Leaguers.

Beast Boy turned to Terra. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get caught? If the Justice League knows you're here they'll come after you!" he shouted in surprise and despair.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen. I know what I'm doing," she said waving him off. 'At least I hope so,' she added mentally. She shook her head and focused again on the screen in front of her as the familiar Dark Knight and Mon-O-Steel came. "Well, nice to see you again Bat boy and the world renowned Superman, pleasure to meet you," she said in a cheerful tone though inside she was wondering if she had hit her head at some point for doing what she was about to do. 'Me and god damned honor,' she thought sourly.

"What do you want Terra and why are you calling from Titans Tower?" Batman demanded in his usual dark tone. If Terra noticed, or cared for that matter; she didn't show it from beneath her helmet.

"You don't know? I would've thought Tweety over here would've told you about my deal with Raven, considering he already told you I was here," she stated clearly causing everyone look at her in shock. Raven was the first to break out of her trance and start to glare at Robin who was glaring at Terra, both for knowing what he did and that annoying nickname of hers for him. "What? You think after spying on you for months I wouldn't know how to hack your communications? Please," she said flippantly, covering both her and the Question's tracks. "In any case, I also know you're planning an assault to attempt to capture me and while it's very likely an assault by the Justice League would do it, I would highly recommend against that," she stated clearly and confidently.

"You're in no position to be making demands," Batman stated calmly. J'onn and Superman just watched and listened carefully, tense as to what would happen next. Terra, though a teenager, was not someone to be messing around with.

"Oh but I think I am. You see, if you were to come after me now, I can guarantee another upheaval will erupt right here in the middle of Jump City," she stated clearly. Everyone stared at her. Robin, Cyborg, Batman, and J'onn all glared at her in contempt while Beast Boy, Starfire, and Superman stared at her in shock. Only Raven stared at her in curiosity, wondering what she was up to this time. "So you see we're at a deadlock. You can't get me as long as I stay in the city and in turn hold it hostage, and I can't leave the city without running the risk of inviting you down on me. So in a sense you and Tweety got you wanted, me a prisoner, just not the way you thought." She stood silent for a moment to let them all digest that information. Now she stood ready to make her proposal. 'I must be mad for doing this,' she thought bitterly again. "However, I am will to cut you a deal if you're willing to listen," she said calmly.

There was a pregnant silence as they all waited for the Justice League's answer. "What type of deal?" Superman asked carefully, not trusting her any further then a normal human could throw her.

"It's this. As you may or may not know, Raven is the daughter of Trigon, the dimension-conquering demon. He is planning to use her as a portal to enter this world and if I'm correct, you refused to help her on the grounds that she is his daughter. Well that's what I want from you, your help in guarding her from Slade and her father so that he doesn't enter this world. In return, you get me," she stated in a dead serious tone, this time causing everyone to stare at her in shock. "If you agree to help us and Raven prevent her father from entering this realm, then I agree to surrender to the Justice League and let them take me to their Watchtower or wherever they want to imprison me," she stated clearly.

Everyone was stunned to silence; even Batman had a look of surprise on him. Robin quickly rose from his seat and glared at her. "What's your game Terra? What are you playing at? What do you hope to gain from this?" he demanded of her.

The blonde let out a low chuckle before answering. "Absolutely nothing. If they succeed and Trigon is prevented from entering this world then I become imprisoned, if not and he is allowed into this world, then we're all screwed anyway including me. In either scenario, I lose," she stated clearly. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. "Call me when you reach a decision. Oh and tell the overgrown turkey thanks for the mace, chow for now," she said merrily as she cut the connection. She turned to leave but someone caught her arm before she left the room. Turning to tell them to leave her be, but she was surprised to see it was Raven and not Robin or Cyborg who was holding her tightly.

"Why?" she choked out in an uncharacteristically emotional voice. To say that the Goth girl was stunned was an understatement. This blonde had proven to be a tactical genius, powerful, cold, and calculating and yet here she was practically giving away her freedom just so she could attain more help for a girl who she thought probably hated her guts. She would gain nothing but imprisonment it made no sense at all. "Why are you doing this for me?" she clarified the question.

Terra just gazed at her from under her helmet and sighed sadly. "I made you a promise Raven that I'd do everything in my power to help you defeat your father and save everyone and that's exactly what I plan to do. If getting the Justice League's help is what it will take to do that, then I will pay the price for it," she said calmly as she pulled her arm out of Raven's grasp and went back to her room, leaving the stunned Titans behind. None of them spoke, though all their minds were racing.

Raven stood stunned as she stared at the space Terra used to occupy just a moment before. Her mind moving as fast as possible yet was unable to comprehend what she had heard. 'She's doing this because of the deal we made? Is she out of her mind? Why? She's willing to let herself be imprisoned because of me, to sacrifice her freedom so that I can get some help against my father? I don't understand,' she thought frantically as she stood stunned.

Terra sat down in her room, mulling over what she had just done. Though you couldn't see her face through the helmet, her posture was enough to tell anyone she was sad and or confused. 'What the hell am I doing? I should've never made that deal with Raven or that one I just offered to the Justice League. I should be hauling my petrified ass out of town as fast as possible is what I should be doing. God, I am such an idiot,' she thought dejectedly to herself.

'No, you're not child. You're an honorable outlaw who does not wish any more harm to befall innocent people,' a kind voice whispered gently in her mind. Terra chuckled it was the damn whispering again. It had been more prominent as of late and she had been too preoccupied to care at the time. What was worse was she was starting to talk back to it. Now she was sure she had gone nuts.

'An honorable outlaw huh? Not many people would describe me as that. In fact, no one would describe me as that, not even me,' she replied with a humorless chuckle. Talking to a voice in her head, yep she had gone off the deep end.

She received a lighthearted feminine giggle in return. The whisper was female? Now she was sure she had lost it. 'You sell yourself short my little earth walker; there are those who think highly of you though you do not believe it. The demon child thinks much more of you then you realize,' it offered kindly.

'Raven? I doubt it. Surprised maybe, but thinking highly of me, the liar, the traitor, the backstabber, yeah right,' Terra replied as she lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling through her visor.

'You think highly of her do you not?' the whisper asked gently.

'Yeah I guess I do. I mean not many people could deal with what she has had to and remained sane through it all. Being half-demon, having wild emotion driven powers, being possessed by your father, fated to herald the apocalypse since birth, most people would've just given up long before then, but she didn't and she still doesn't, even if she herself doesn't realize it. Anyone would respect fortitude like that. What's your point?' she asked confused for once.

Somehow, she got the mental impression of a soft smile in return, though how she knew that was beyond her. 'Haven't you yourself faced trials that were different yet just as daunting as hers?' it asked. Terra was silent so it took that as a yes. 'Then why do you think she wouldn't respect you as you respect her, my little earth walker?' it asked though it probably already knew the answer.

Someone at her door interrupted terra's thoughts before she could reply. The blonde was surprised to see it was Starfire, not Robin or Raven like she expected. Out of all the Titans, Starfire was the easiest for her to get along with, mostly because she wasn't paranoid, held a grudge, or trying to rekindle something that had been shot down and trampled on repeatedly. "Hey Star what can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly, disguising her own self-doubt.

The red headed alien tentatively entered the geomancer's room. "I am confused by your actions. I wish to know why you would go to such lengths to help friend Raven? You have attacked Beast Boy on the train, cause two major storms of rock and destruction, deceived and avoided many including the League of Justice, and yet you are willing to hand over your freedom to secure aid for one whom I think is not your friend. Can you please explain this to me?" she asked politely and quietly. The blonde just sighed, which was muffled slightly be her helmet, and patted the area next to her on the bed. Starfire sat down and waited patiently for her to say something.

Terra looked down at her hands as the alien girl watched her closely. It was as if she were seeing something in her grip that no one else could, though what that could be the red head had no idea. "Starfire," she said in soft depressed sounding voice, very different from either her merry teasing voice she usually used or her cold confident one she used in battle. "I'll tell you why but I want you to swear to whatever gods you pray to that you will not tell a soul, not Robin, not the Titans, not anyone, understand?" she asked seriously, though there was a hint of desperation in her voice. The orange-skinned girl nodded silently.

Terra then spoke softly, almost too quietly to hear though Starfire heard every word. "My past is not something I like to talk about Starfire, ever. However, I owe at least one of you a partial explanation. Long before I even started my travels, when I was really little, someone made a very important promise to me. I trusted that person completely and without question, as they were very close to me, and the promise was very important that it be kept. However, that person broke that promise and I got condemned for it. I lost everything that day and have being paying for it ever since. Even today, I'm still paying for that broken promise. Because of that, I vowed that I would be better, that I would never break a promise of any kind, including deals, like the one I made to Raven. So if I didn't do everything within my power to help her, then that would be breaking the deal. Does that explain it?" she asked simply.

Starfire nodded in quiet understanding and the two sat in silence for a moment. After which, Starfire got up and left, leaving Terra to her thoughts and worries. The next few days were going to be interesting to say the least as Terra stayed in her self-made prison of a city.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Anyone care to guess who or what the whispering is? Or what it wants for that matter?

What is Terra planning now?

Has her mind already started to decay like Raven suspects?

Find out soon. Please Read and Review.


	17. Stone Prison Calmness

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews.

Terra Rock: That depends on your point of view. I'll explain it in detail later, but if Terra was working for Slade all along, then how could she betray the Titans if she was never really a part of them? Plus from Terra's point of view, Beast Boy betrayed her first by telling Robin her secret. My explanation is PART of the reason she freaked out so much. Also as for the whispering, I can't really answer that just yet.

P.S: School has started and that coupled with work, I may not be able to update as quickly or as often as I would like. I apologize for this in advance, but it can't be helped. Again, review if you want another chapter. Thank you.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 17: Calmness

It's today. Today is when it's going to happen, the day when Trigon comes and the world ends. How do I know this? Simple, the earth is afraid now more than ever. This is going to be hell I just know it. Already I can feel my powers fluctuating thanks to the earth being worried sick about what is going to happen. That coupled with my own nervousness doesn't help me at all in maintaining my human form. I am so glad I'm wearing this suit it'll hide most of the gold glow of my shifting, I hope.

I also hope we can stall Slade long enough for Trigon's window of opportunity to enter this realm. If I read the prophecy right, he has to enter this realm on a specific pre-chosen day or else the prophecy is broken. So basically, we don't need to win the fight against Slade, just not lose and stall for as much time as possible. This should work as long as we have the Justice League's help and no one does something undeniably stupid. I pretty sure Robin won't anything too dumb, same with Cyborg. Starfire cares too much to do anything stupid, at least in my opinion. Beast Boy might do something I'm not too sure with him. It's Raven I'm worried about. With Trigon just around the corner, she might do something stupid. Oh well, I can work around that. I do have a back up plan, at least for saving Raven's soul whether she likes it or not, though I REALLY don't want to do it.

Thinking of Raven, ten bucks says she's not going to tell any of us until the last freaking minute, literally. I wouldn't put it past her to do so. I don't blame her really, but come on. We all know her father's coming, at this point what good is it to try and hide it anymore? I know she just doesn't want her friends to get hurt and she has a bit of pessimistic view on this, but she's starting to go little overboard with it. Oh well, if she won't tell them, I will. Time to get this party started and more then likely loose my freedom no matter who wins, someone shoot me.

(Normal POV)

The blonde girl picked up her guns and her helmet, firmly attaching them all in their proper places as she left her room. The black and gold armored teen entered the main room where the Titans had already gathered. The only indication that anything was amiss was Raven making everyone's breakfast. 'Oh yeah, it's definitely today,' Terra thought somewhat amused but quickly brushed it away as she remembered what was going to happen this day. She sighed and waited for the others to finish, already having breakfast before any of them woke up this morning. Once they were done, she coughed to get their attention. "Well if you're all done stuffing your faces, we have work to do today," she said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked confused as usual.

"Today's the day, isn't it Raven?" Terra asked calmly. The Goth only glared at the armored girl, but nodded slowly as everyone stood in silence. "If I know Slade, he'll probably wait until nightfall to attack, which gives us some time to set up a defense," she said seriously.

"So how do we plan on winning?" Starfire asked cautiously.

"This is a fight I'm not sure we can win, but it is a fight where we can make it so that we don't lose. If I understand the prophecy well enough, Trigon needs to released ON THIS DAY, which means all we really need to do is stall for as much time as possible. If we can stall him till midnight, morning at the very least, then Trigon will have missed his chance to enter this realm. Also, since the prophecy says Raven is the portal that Trigon will use, I'm guessing he doesn't need her consent, he just needs to get her to the site where the portal will be opened. Raven, I need to speak to you in private. Robin, you call the Justice League for their answer cause they're out of time. The rest you can prepare for tonight, this is going to be hell," she said in a deadly calm voice.

Robin growled at her. "Since when do you call the shots around here?" he said angrily that someone was ordering him around when usually it he was the one giving orders.

Terra turned coldly towards him. "Because Tweety, unless you got a better idea of what to do, I'm calling the shots since it's my plan. Also keep in mind that if we screw up, the entire dimension goes to hell, so we can't afford to make mistakes and failure is not an option," she said icily to the Titans' leader. The boy wonder just scowled and left to call the Justice League, not wanting to be in the presence of that smug look he was sure was on Terra's face despite the helmet.

Raven sat in the blue colored room designed by Cyborg and inscribed by Starfire and Beast Boy silently meditating on what was to come. Everyone was preparing defenses with Terra pointing out possible flaws or dangers at every turn. It annoyed Cyborg to no end, as he was a perfectionist when it came to his machines. She was broken out of her reflection by the sound of Terra entering. "What do you want?" Raven asked calmly.

The blonde sat next to the purple haired teen and took off her helmet, looking tired from everything. "To talk. Once the attack starts, I'm pretty sure your father is going to try and persuade you to come willingly. I just want to know that you won't do something stupid and do so," she said carefully and kindly as if she knew what is was like to try and oppose your 'destiny'.

Raven sighed, knowing what Terra was asking and she didn't blame the blonde elemental at all. "I can't guarantee that. My father, has … more influence over me then I'd like to admit," the half-demoness said quietly.

Terra sighed and scowled. "Okay, two things. First, he isn't your father, father's protect, rise, and care about you. He's just an asshole. Second, if you do start to falter, I want you to take this mirror, take a good look at yourself, and ask if you could exist with the knowledge that you gave up on the world, its people, your friends, and yourself," she stated as she set down a simple looking mirror. After that she left the room and the mirror with Raven, she thought to herself. 'I hope she'll forgive me for this later,' she thought as she walked towards the control room.

Once again, the whispering from before came forward in her mind. 'I'm sure the demoness will forgive you, even if it's for her own good. Though don't you think what you're planning is just a little extreme?' she asked kindly in a voice akin to an old friend.

'Considering what's at stake here? No, not really. Anyways, I've been meaning to ask, who or what the hell are you anyway? Are you just a creation of my warped mind or what?' Terra asked exasperated. She had been talking to this damn whispering for months and up until now she had just thought herself going mad. Now with everything going on the last thing she needed was to lose her mind.

The feminine voice just chuckled. 'No my little earth walker, I'm not a creation of your mind, which by the way is not warped. Slightly askew maybe, but not warped,' she said in a playful tone. Great, now a voice in her head was being a smart ass about her own mentality, yep she had gone off the deep end. 'As for who I am, you may call me Orbis Terrarum,' she said in a polite tone.

'Orbis Terrarum is your name? Why does that sound familiar?' she thought confused, sure she had heard that somewhere before. It was on the edge of her mind but refused to come forth.

The whispering, now named Orbis Terrarum, chuckled. 'It matters not my little earth walker. It seems one of your allies has news,' it warned before fading away, leaving a confused earth elemental. She turned to see Robin coming towards her. "What is it?" she asked in a monotone voice similar to Raven's.

"The Justice League, they aren't coming," he stated calmly though she could tell he was both surprised and angry.

"WHAT?" Terra screamed. This was not in the plan. The Justice League would've provided the extra muscle necessary to hold off Slade and whatever reinforcements were provided by that four-eyed demon. Without them, their odds just went down big time. "Why the hell not?" she said exasperated, trying to calm herself down but not succeeding too well.

He sighed, not liking this any more then she did. "They won't because they suspect we're luring them into a trap set by Trigon. They also turned down your deal on the grounds that while you agreed to go with them, you never agreed to stay there," he said accusingly as if that was exactly what she was thinking.

Terra slapped her forehead and growled out loud. "Oh for crying out loud! Of all the times for them to be paranoid! Okay then, we'll do this without them. I can give them a piece of my mind AFTER we save all our butts," she said as she stormed away, stress clearly in her voice. Robin wasn't sure whether to be smug at seeing the normally calm Terra so flustered or distressed that Justice League wasn't going to help them.

Terra stood in the control room, waiting. The sun had been eclipsed and the runes from Slade had appeared on Raven's body. It wasn't even an hour when Slade appeared, the mark on his forehead glowing brightly as it signified his alliance to the demon Trigon. At the sight of him, Terra's eyes glowed bright gold through the visor in her helmet, but not from her power, but from pure hate. This man had used her, far more then anyone had before him. It was because of this man that she had been sealed away in a statue, completely aware of how helpless she was. The silence, the loneliness, the darkness, it had been maddening. It still gave her nightmares at times. She wanted Slade to suffer just as she did. The volcano had been too nice in her opinion, to quick of a death for him while she was imprisoned in as a public monument. Oh he was going to pay big time for that, oh yes. She would make sure of it.

The Titans stepped outside to meet the one eyed villain. He glared at each of them there in turn before his gaze stopped on the black and gold armored figure with blonde hair in a stance while holding two interesting looking guns. Even with the armor, he knew whom it was from the blonde hair and the tense stance that spoke of pure restrained hatred. "Well, well, well, Terra, I didn't expect to see you here. Trying to make up for your past?" he asked casually.

"Make up for my past? Yeah right. I have no regrets about my past Slade. I'm just here to make sure the world doesn't go to hell and if that means I get to take your sorry ass out, bonus for me," she replied just as casually despite shifting both guns into Super Nova mode.

Slade chuckled at her comment. "I'll bet. In any case, I am here for Raven. Either hand her over and I shall take her by force," he stated calmly.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Beast Boy asked defiantly. Slade merely raised his hands and a legion of fire-based demons appeared all around them ranging from human sized to being as big as Cinderblock. They nearly surrounded the Titans, all of them burning with blank eyes of fire. "Oh that army," the green changeling said quietly. There was a silent standoff for a moment. Everything was still but this was broken all too quickly for everyone's taste.

Terra was the first to react, pulling both triggers as she was locked onto Slade. "BITE THIS ASSHOLE!" she screamed in rage as both Super Nova missiles launched. Slade's eye momentarily widened as they hit and battle for everything that existed commenced.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

What will happen?

Will they win, lose, or something else?

What will happen to Raven?

Will they prevent Trigon from coming or will all hell break loose, literally?

AN: For those of you whom know what the whispering is by now, please don't tell as it is a surprise and for those that don't, just be patient please. Thank you.


	18. Stone Prison War

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 18: War

I have never been so pissed in my life. Slade was before me, the man who had been the cause for my imprisonment in that statue and subsequently my transformation from flesh and blood into living stone. He will pay for that! I know Orbis Terrarum is no longer whispering but yelling at me to calm down but I don't care. Ever since that first upheaval, months before, my love, my anger, and my despair had all been growing and turning inside me, pushing and pounding against the restraints I've constructed around them to keep them from get out. To survive, maintain some control on my powers, and keep my head I've had to restrict them in the past before I met Slade. After my resurrection, I continued to do so, mostly anyway. Now I was so close to letting them loose again, this time on a singular target instead of just a wild release. The target was Slade.

I knew my two Super Nova missiles didn't finish him. Oh no not Slade, especially an undead version which I guessed him to be. No human could survive a lava bath like that. I fired for two reasons, one I wanted to thin his army a bit and the second reason was I wanted to see that look of surprise in his eye. Even if we lose, seeing that look would provide some comfort. If he wants to get to Raven, he is going to have to go through me, in more ways then one if I know Raven like I think I do. Oh yes, I'm gonna make him work for his 'reward' from Trigon. Let's party Slade.

(Normal POV)

After the explosion from the twin Super Nova blasts cleared, a good portion of Slade's forces was blown away. Slade stood as the smoke cleared, his eye showing restrained rage as Terra switched both guns into Needle Laser mode. With her eyes glowing gold, she fired off both guns. Dozens of small heat seeking blue bolts of energy fired out of each gun, homing in on the fire-based demons around her, as they were the largest source of heat. Hundreds of rocks flew up from the ground and assisted the bolts, flying like crazed miniature missiles at the demons. In no time, at all she had drained both her guns' blue modes and immediately switched to red Plasmite RPG mode. As the pissed off blonde started launching grenades at the demons, she absently took notice of how the Titans were doing.

Starfire was unleashing waves of green energy upon the fiery army. The alien girl was holding nothing back. Beast Boy had become an unknown beast, muscular and fierce, tearing up the demons left and right. Cyborg was unleashing all of his strength and firepower, not giving in. Robin was going against Slade, hand to hand and was not letting up. All the Titans were giving it there all and they weren't giving in.

Terra unloaded grenade after grenade, taking out massive numbers of fire creatures. But for each one she blew away, another two or three took its place. Again, her ammo ran out in her guns' red modes. She switched both guns into yellow Beam Reflexor mode and started firing at anything that moved as she rose on a rock to get a better vantage point. The beams hit each time and then bounced off, striking down more fire demons. Gold colored ricochets were flying everywhere like it was the middle of World War III. Demons dropped like flies but more still remained. The Titans battled on, using attacks they had never used before on the fire creatures, attacks that would have been lethal against anyone else. However, despite their best efforts, they were slowly being overwhelmed. This did not go unnoticed by Raven or Trigon.

Inside the lockdown room, inside the girl's mind, another battle was taking place. Inside the girl's mind was a realm of fire and rock, not unlike what people would imagine hell to be. There stood two figures. One was the small blue-cloaked form of Raven and the other was a massive red-skinned four-eyed giant that was Trigon. "Look what you are doing daughter, your friends suffer because of you," he said in deep dark voice.

"Please father, don't hurt them anymore," Raven pleaded like a lost child. She didn't want this, she never did. She didn't want her friends to be hurt, she didn't want to be the cause for the end of the world, hell she didn't even want Terra to be hurt. Why was fate so cruel to her?

"I am not the one hurting them daughter, it is you who hurts them by your refusal of your destiny," he responded in a rumbling tone.

Raven's two amethyst eyes changed into four blood red ones, all showing regret and pain in them. "But father, I don't want this," she pleaded hopelessly to him.

"It is not your choice child. It is your fate. You may spare your friends if you just give in," he said in a convincing voice similar to Satan's.

Raven looked down at the ground in despair, what was she to do? The purple haired girl then remembered the mirror Terra gave her and decided to try it. In both the real world and in her mind, she held up and faced the mirror, taking a good long look at herself. However, the moment she did, hidden runes on the sides of the mirror started to glow gold and immediately Raven knew that Terra had booby-trapped the mirror somehow. In an instant, a gold beam shot out and hit Raven right in the face. She could feel her mind and soul being drawn into the portal the mirror provided while her body remained behind. Her soul self disappeared from in front of Trigon as her real body slumped into a coma like state. Raven's last conscious thought before being drawn in was, 'Clever move Terra.'

The Titans had all fallen, worn out from the constant fighting. As trained and powerful as they were, they still had limits. Robin and Beast Boy were simply over powered and worn down while Cyborg and Starfire had simply run out of power. The only one left standing was Terra her self. Her guns had completely run out of ammo and she was now relying completely on her powers and fighting abilities. The elemental was no longer bothering with the small time threats and was now facing off against their general, Slade.

Terra stood facing Slade. Her armor was cracked and torn all over. The visor on her helmet was cracked with a massive hole on the left side, showing her eye and the hatred she held. She didn't even bother to maintain her human form any more, her rage and desire to stop Slade from getting to Raven. In the far back of her mind, she felt two minor forces. One was Orbis Terrarum, still screaming for her to get control but having no effect because as far as Terra was concerned her voice might as well as be a hundred miles away. The second was much more subtle and it was fairly recognizable to Terra even though she ignored it. She had bigger fish to deep fry.

The two stared at each other, eye to eye. The now crystal haired elemental launched herself at the pyro-kinetic criminal. As she sped through the air, her gauntlets exploded as the rock from the area quickly flew and merged with her forearms. They instantly reshaped themselves into long, curved, jagged blades. Slade's eye widened in shock as a large razor sharp blade of dense rock came down on him. He jumped away as the blade came down, creating a small shock wave from the force she applied. Slade quickly formed a Bo staff made of flame. The second blade came right at him. This time he blocked it, but the criminal felt the force behind it. "Well now, it seems I'm not the only one to experience a few changes," he commented dryly.

"You have no idea," she said just as casually as she brought the other blade around. Slade barely jumped back and avoided being decapitated. Terra pointed both arms at Slade. Like before with the storm whip, a cyclone of rock formed around her arms, using material from the area around them. A massive blast of rock spinning at hurricane levels came right at Slade. The one eyed criminal retaliated with a massive blast of demon fire. Elemental earth, the immovable object, met demon fire, the irresistible force. The combination of swirling rock and scorching demon fire caused the creation of lava being spattered in every direction. The ground shook violently and cracked from the sheer force of duel of elements. It could be felt throughout the city, causing people to watch from a distance and attracting the local news media. This fight was live and being shown around the world.

Up in the Watchtower, the entire Justice League was stunned at what they were seeing. They hadn't believed the Titans when they said Slade had been resurrected or that Terra was there to help. Now the geo-kinetic they had been hunting down was the last thing standing between Slade and his goal of releasing the demon Trigon. They had seen "energy duels" before, but this was just unreal. So far, Slade and Terra seemed to be in a dead lock, but this soon changed. The fire demons that remained from Slade's army, who had just been watching until now, gathered behind Slade and added their fire to his, engulfing Terra's storm blast and in turn her as well. A massive wall of demon fire pushed forward like a wave of water, however at the point where Terra had been standing it looked like the fire was being blocked or deflected. The point where the fire was being blocked stood firmly for a moment before the fire erupted.

Terra came flying out of the blaze and punched Slade right in the face with no small amount of personal pleasure. Her armor had been completely burned off, revealing to the world her true rock form. Needless to say, everyone watching, from the Justice League in the Watchtower to the criminals in Arkam Asylum, all of who had encountered her, was stunned. Terra's eyes and body, particularly her hands, were glowing bright gold as she grabbed Slade by the throat and flew/dragged him through the water at an incredible speed and slammed him into a building, trying to keep him as far away from Titans tower and Raven as possible. This fight was far from over.

To say Slade was surprised by Terra's new power and form would be an understatement. He hadn't even expected her to be there, let alone be the greatest obstacle in his quest to capture Raven. He knew the girl was powerful and skilled thanks to his training. Was it irony or poetic justice that the one apprentice he had that had been WILLING to learn what he taught was now the greatest opponent he'd ever face? The criminal didn't know nor did he care right now as this stone girl was now attempting to kill him … again.

Terra was still pissed off. Her rage was going into overdrive as she started to beat Slade down into the side of the building. She had never fought in her true form before and was now doing everything purely on instinct, rage, and the desire to keep Slade away from Raven at all costs. She didn't care at this point, whether the whole world saw what she truly was, which it did incidentally. All she cared about was stopping Trigon and preventing Armageddon. As the crystal haired elemental continued to grapple with the one eyed zombie, she failed to notice the fire demons from Slade's army entering Titans tower and carrying the limp form of Raven away.

The Titans awoke slowly to a strange sight. They saw flame like creatures carrying the familiar form of their friend. In the distance, they saw smoke and heard crashes as two powerful forces collided. "Titans, go after Raven!" Robin ordered.

"What about Terra?" Beast Boy asked concerned. At that moment, they all heard a crash as a building came down near the harbor. In the distance, they could make out two fighters in the air. One was Slade and the other looked similar to Terra.

"Terra can handle Slade. She'll buy us some time to rescue Raven, now get moving!" he ordered as he quickly went and got into the T-Ship for them to pursue the demons holding their friends hostage.

The demons quickly ferried Raven into the underground temple where she would become the portal. The Titans followed, racing through the catacombs to stop them before they got to the altar with their unconscious friend. Robin ran as fast as possible to stop them, but he arrived too late. The demons had already placed Raven's prone body. "NO RAVEN!" Robin screamed as beams of black and red erupted from her body.

Her form faded as they grew into a dark pillar of energy. From that pillar emerged a giant. The giant had blood red skin with black stripes and long white hair. He had four dark glowing red eyes and a crown of made of black wood on his head that resembled two horns. "THE END HAS COME!" The giant roared as a wave of dark energy hit the Titans before they could do anything. They had failed both the world and their friend Raven.

Slade and Terra grappled in mid air hand to hand. Slade's hands and eye were burning bright red while Terra's were glowing bright gold. The runoff power from both of them was ripping the city apart. Slade's demon fire was causing a firestorm to develop inside the city as people evacuated. Terra's gold energy was causing roads, buildings, and anything connected to them to fall apart and shake violently. It seemed they were evenly matched, until Slade's eye started to flare up. Before Terra could react, his body exploded like a supernova, throwing the elemental from him. The girl crashed through building after building before hitting the ground hard, creating a trench with her own body until he hit a building, hard. Her crash caused the whole structure to collapse on the stone girl. The prolonged fighting, use of her powers, all the damaged she had taken, and this last strike finally took their toll on her as she started to black out. As the earth elemental lost consciousness, her mind finally remembered something that had been bothering her in the back of her mind the whole day. She finally remembered where she heard "Orbis Terrarum" before. Orbis Terrarum was Latin and when translated it meant "the Earth".

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The entire world knows of Terra's true form and Trigon has emerged, what will happen now?

What happened to Raven? Is she still alive?

Who or WHAT is Orbis Terrarum and how will Terra react?

What will the Titans do?

What will Terra do?


	19. Stone Prison Mindscape

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews.

AN: If anyone likes, they can attempt to draw anything in my story, just please tell me and send me a copy of it please. Thank you.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 19: Mindscape

So she has entered our realm just as I planned. I will meet with her.

Indeed, with her here our chances for survival have increased.

Ha, I knew she'd look into the mirror sooner or later.

I do not condone the use of the mirror, but it was necessary nonetheless.

Yay! Raven's here, Raven's here!

Whatever dude. Where's my beer?

She won't hurt me will she?

No I don't think so, she might stay she could keep me company.

Of course not my dears, she wouldn't hurt innocent people.

I agree she doesn't look like one who would harm indiscriminately.

Mmm yeah, she looks good. Can I play with her later?

No, you may not! We do not have a death wish!

Indeed, with her we will succeed.

Yeah, we'll kick ass! Who ah!

This won't work, we're all gonna die!

Humph, why do we need her anyways? We're strong enough on our own.

Because with her we can insure our REVENGE!

We may be able to save everyone.

Or we may be able to rule over them all.

She's our friend.

(Normal POV)

The dark cloaked form of the half demon Raven stirred as she slowly regained consciousness. She knew what Terra had done. The blonde had inscribed runes on the mirror using her power to make it just like her meditation mirror and just like the time when Beast Boy and Cyborg had been sucked into her mind, she had been sucked into Terra's mind. Raven figured that Terra thought she would make a poor choice with Trigon influencing her so much, so the best thing was to take the choice out of Raven's hands. Turned out the blonde had been right.

The place Raven was staring at that was Terra's mind was much different then the world of Nevermore in her own mind. While hers was dark and gothic with separate realms spread out for each of her aspects, Terra's seemed far more complex and intricate. Instead of being surrounded by black space with stars like hers, it was an ocean of pure crystal like liquid with many islands all around, all connected by neon glowing wires that stood in the air, running from one island to another. You could see through the ocean and could see outer space below it; full of galaxies, planets, moons, and stars below it just as you would should you looked into the sky. In both the liquid and the sky, she could see creatures moving around. 'Mental guards,' she thought, as they seemed to watch her as well, but from a distance. Above each of the islands were smaller islands that floated in mid air, also connected by the neon lines. Right now, she was standing in a type of reception area at the top of some waterfalls near an archway of sorts where one of the neon lines connected to it. Actually, waterfalls would not be the proper term as the water was flowing UP out of the trench instead of down. The trench was filled with strange ruins that were being held up by different geysers from the Reverse Falls. Out of all the islands in sight, one stood out much more prominently then the others.

That island was much more massive then the others and had no shore to speak off other then rock cliff faces with crystal jutting out from it. On top of those mountainous cliff faces was a massive castle, for lack of a better term, of wood, rock, metal, and crystal. It seemed to comprise many different types of buildings and styles, all meshed together in a twisted sort of harmony. It had Japanese temple like roofs, Greek pillars, Italian balconies, English towers, Gothic walls and windows, metal fortress like extensions from the sides, and in the center was a strange temple of a style she couldn't identify that seemed to encompass all of these styles. It was in the center and seemed to be the hub for where all the neon lines cross and route from.

Raven moved forward towards the archway, as it seemed safe enough. The archway was large with a starburst like symbol at the top of it and on the massive pedestal, it was situated on. As Raven approached it, as soon as she stepped on the symbol, the archway came to life. Within it, a swirling vortex of white appeared. This wasn't an archway it was a gate! 'Might as well, seeing as I have nothing to lose at this point,' she thought as she stepped through it. As soon as she did, she was changed into energy and sent along the neon line to the central castle. As a black ball of energy, she traveled up the line until she emerged in a new area.

This new place looked like a courtyard for the central castle and like the castle, it was a massive mix of various types of garden styles. Plants from all over the world and even some that shouldn't even exist were planted all around. 'Well, I'll give her this much, she's got good taste,' she thought absently as she started towards the main gate to the inside of the castle. However, she couldn't shake the feeling of paranoia that creeped through her form. "Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" she asked out loud without thinking.

"Because you are," a familiar voice said from directly behind her. Raven whirled around surprised to see Terra in her human form; at least it looked like her. It was Terra, but she was dressed in purple pants, black boots, a purple vest with black rim, metal bracelets, a black and purple scarf, and had a thin but deadly looking sword on her back. All and all she looked like a ninja with her base color being purple. "Welcome Raven, to Terra's mind, also known as Quarry," the Terra ninja said politely.

It took a moment for Raven to realize that this wasn't Terra, not in the complete sense anyway. This was one of Terra's aspects. Which one she couldn't say, as she and Terra operated differently and thus organized their minds differently. "Which part of Terra are you and how many of you are there?" Raven asked directly.

"I am Cunning at your service. There are twenty of us all together," the emotion replied simply. Raven's eyes widened a little bit. Twenty! Raven knew Terra was a complex person, but she didn't expect her to be THAT complex, as complex as herself. "Besides myself, there is Wisdom, Deception, Honor, Happiness, Laziness, Fear, Loneliness, Kindness, Love, Lust, Survival, Faith, Courage, Despair, Pride, Rage, Light Darkness, and Hope," she listed in a calm manner.

Raven nodded as she heard of the others. "So it is your fault that I'm here?" she half asked half-stated.

Cunning nodded. "Partially. It was Wisdom's choice, my plan backed by Survival and Honor, and surprisingly Love, Lust, Kindness, and Deception that pulled it off. We felt that with your pessimistic attitude towards your own destiny, that it wouldn't take much for Trigon to convince you to do something stupid. The best way to make sure a decision like that is made correctly is to take it into our own hands and out of yours. It was for your own good as well," the purple aspect of Terra explained.

"How is getting dragged into your mind against my will for my own good?" Raven asked with a slight bit of anger in her voice.

Cunning looked unperturbed. "Which would you prefer? Having your soul taken by your ass of a father and turned into a true monster or having your soul temporarily stuck in an ally's mind until you can be returned to your rightful body?" she asked calmly. Raven's anger quickly dissipated, as she knew the emotion had a point. "Now come, there is much to be done," she said as she started to lead the sorceress through the massive castle.

The castle was like an elaborate labyrinth made of so many different types of structures from around the world. Hallways within hallways, paths crisscrossing every way and that, and roads that led to nowhere and some that lead in circles. Some halls resembled those from a castle from a fairytale, others a high tech fortress, some like a Japanese palace, the Roman coliseum, and many more. "Where are we going and why is this place so mixed?" Raven asked out of curiosity.

Cunning didn't turn around as she spoke calmly. "I'm taking you to a safe place for the time being. Until Trigon is defeated, we can't return you to your body so you'll be staying here for the time being. As for why this place is the way it is, remember Terra has been traveling for most of her life, these are just pieces of places that stick in her memory, among other things," she said the last part quietly though Raven still caught it. She didn't say anything as they came to a specific room. "You'll be staying here. Make yourself at home and if you require anything, just use the intercom and the servants will attend to you. Also a word of advice, avoid Love and Lust, they've been acting weird as of late and no one is positive as to why. Good day," she said as she disappeared in a blur of motion and was suddenly gone. Raven stared at the spot she had occupied for a moment before entering the room.

The room was decorated simply but tastefully in various shades of blues. There was a bed, a dresser, a vanity, a fireplace with a coffee table and two large chairs, and a large set of windows showing that outside of the castle. Oddly, the windows had no frames and were just large planes of glass. It was then she noticed something someone was humming softly. "Who's there?" she asked curiously, expecting another one of Terra's emotions. Out of one of the large chairs appeared another aspect of Terra. This one was much different then the first. It was a young, small blonde girl with deep blue eyes, no older then six or seven. She wore torn clothes, barely a step up from rags that were many different colors. She was also bruised, with some bandaged wounds showing, and on top of that, she looked pale and sickly. The girl looked ready to keel over at any time. Despite all this, she seemed happy, energetic, and content just standing there smiling at Raven. "Which emotion are you?" Raven asked, as she could in no way guess which one this was.

"I'm Hope," she said simply. Raven's eyes widened for a moment. This was Terra's hope? She looked so beaten and worn, but after considering Terra's life, it wasn't hard to see why she was like this. In fact, she was surprised that hope even existed inside Terra. "I like you," she said in a childish manner while still smiling.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the emotion. Why was it here? Did Terra or her other emotions even know she was here. "What do you want?" she asked calmly.

The child only smiled at her again. "I was lonely and the others are too busy to play with me. Do you want to play with me?" she asked with big puppy like eyes. Even when compared to Beast Boy's "kitten face" this was hard for even the stoic Raven to resist and so she nodded. The girl clapped her hands and jumped up. "Yay! So what do you want to play?" the emotion asked excited that someone was spending time with her.

"Um I don't know," Raven asked honestly. While she didn't mind children, she didn't know how to deal with them. Once more, she was suspicious that there was more to this child then she appeared, just as there was more to Terra as a whole then she appeared.

The child like emotion looked thoughtful for a moment before getting a big grin on her face. "Hey, wanna see something neat?" she asked excitedly. Before Raven could give an answer, Hope grabbed her hand and started running out the room and down the hallway. Raven had no choice, as the girl was a lot stronger then she looked. This way and that, Raven was pulled through more types of hallways then she could keep track of, heading deeper and deeper into the central castle of Terra's mind.

After a span of time that Raven wasn't sure was minutes or hours, they came to a blank brick wall in a long hallway. Before the Goth could ask what they were doing here, the girl crouched down to floor level and tapped a series of blocks in a complex order, moving upwards until she was on her tiptoes to reach the necessary blocks. Once she was done, the wall faded away to reveal a new path. Hope went down the path laughing lightly as Raven silently followed, wondering where this strange part of Terra was taking her. She noticed as they went that gargoyle statues, suits of armor, and various pictures of people and creatures on the wall all moved as she and Hope passed them by. Raven knew they were more mental guards, ready to strike the moment they sensed an intruder. However, since one of Terra's emotions was escorting her, she was safe from them. The two soon came to a strange pool of liquid crystal, similar to the ocean that was outside. Hope jumped in without a second thought. Raven hesitated before following, figuring she'd have no chance in hell in finding her way back to her room at this point, plus she was curious as to what Terra's Hope wanted to show her that was obviously so carefully guarded.

Raven passed through the crystal pool. It was the oddest sensation she had ever felt, not unlike getting slimed by Plasmus, but far gentler with a cool touch similar to water. The liquid crystal receded and Raven's mouth dropped as she saw where she was. It was a massive crystal cavern. Actually, crystal temple would be more accurate. Though small in comparison to the rest of the castle, it was no less impressive, maybe even more so. There was a large crystal obelisk in the center, on a raised platform with four pillars around it. On each side were more reverse falls with liquid crystal moving up the sides and into the crystal ocean, which was right above them. The place just simmered colors as light passed through it though there was no direct source. Raven looked around stunned for a moment before asking the small child like emotion, "Where are we?"

Hope just smiled as she went up to the obelisk. "We're in the memory vault." Raven's eyes widened once more, not sure what to think at this point. "What do ya wanna look at first?" Hope asked as she placed a hand on the crystal obelisk, causing it to glow with life as it started to bring up one of Terra's memories.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

AN: I'll introduce the other emotions later.

What memories will Hope reveal to Raven?

Why is Hope doing this?

How will this affect Raven?

What's happening in the real world?

Keep reading to find out.


	20. Stone Prison Remembrances

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews and support.

AN: If anyone likes, they can attempt to draw anything in my story, just please tell me and send me a copy of it please. Thank you.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 20: Remembrances

The situation has changed and we must reconsider our tactics. (Cunning)

The odds have shifted greatly; this does not bode well. (Wisdom)

This wouldn't have happened if the League had come, idiots. (Deception)

It matters not we have a mission to fulfill. (Honor)

Don't worry it'll all be okay. (Happiness)

Whatever; wake me if you need me. (Laziness)

We failed! Now Trigon will kill Terra! (Fear)

Better dead then trapped in stone again. Oh god, the silence. (Loneliness)

It's all right everything will be fine. (Kindness)

Terra will be fine and so will Terra's friends. (Love)

I hope so. If they survive, can I play with them? Raven's nice. (Lust)

I told you before no! Anyways we have bigger problems. (Survival)

Indeed, Terra's existence will not end like this. (Faith)

We'll take down Trigon and Slade! Who's with me? (Courage)

Trigon is here? That's it, we're done, game over! (Despair)

It's not game over. We have come this far and we'll go far further. (Pride)

Yes, we will rip them all apart. Revenge will be ours! (Rage)

We still are able to save the world. (Light)

Or assure it of its destruction. (Darkness)

(Normal POV)

Raven stared at the child like emotion as she placed a hand on the crystal obelisk. She smiled widely while Raven had no idea what to do. On one hand, she could learn everything about Terra but on the other, it would make her no better then her father who violated her mind often. There was also that matter that Terra's Hope was practically showing her this, but was it with or without Terra's knowledge and or permission? Raven had no clue what to do.

Hope just smiled as an image started to appear on the obelisk like it was a flat screen TV. "I know, let's look at when Terra was little, she was so cute," the child emotion said cheerfully.

Raven watched as an image of Terra's childhood appeared. In it appeared a castle, a real one, in a lush countryside. The image moved towards the inside of the castle where a man, a woman, and a young girl. The young girl looked no older then four or five and looked just like Hope did with two exceptions, one was she was in drab browns and two her eyes were filled with tears. The woman and man were dressed in regal royal type clothes and were looking disdainfully at the girl. "Tara, what have we told you about being in the castle?" the man said coldly to the girl.

"But daddy …" the girl started but was cut off when the man hit her, hard. She was knocked into the wall with a sickening crunch sound. Raven gasped, barely able to restrain herself from crashing through the obelisk and throwing the man into the wall herself.

"I told you before that you are not my daughter! You are an abomination and a disgrace to Markovia and to the Markov family. You are nothing and remain nothing. Your life will end alone and in the gutter. You are worthless to the world and make no difference. How a creature with no destiny and no purpose like you could exist is beyond me," he said cruelly while ignoring the girl's tears. He then walked away leaving the sobbing girl with the woman who had remained calm and cold to the whole scene.

"Mommy …" the girl sobbed but received no warmth or kindness from the woman. She turned coldly away from the child.

"Do not refer to me as that. I may regrettably be your parent, but that does not mean I have to be your mother. You know you are forbidden from the castle. Guards! Take this unnatural disgrace from my sight and make sure it does not enter the castle again," the woman said coldly. Armored men came, grabbed the child, and carried her out while she screamed and cried for her mother who remained cold.

Raven watched, but was barely able to. Once the memory faded, she turned to Hope, who was now looking solemnly at the crystal obelisk. "Who were those people and what was that about?" Raven asked, barely able to restrain her own anger and sadness at what she just saw.

Hope sighed. "Those were Terra's parents. Well technically her mother and her husband, the King and Queen of Markovia," Hope explained.

Raven was stunned. Terra was the daughter of Queen? Didn't that make her a princess by default? Then why had she been traveling so much, even with her power control problem? Raven then realized the implication that Hope had just made. "You mean she's not the King's daughter?"

Hope shook her head sadly. "No, she's a bastard child of the Queen's. They never wanted her and they didn't abort her as it was outlawed in their country. Her real father was never revealed, at least to her and after awhile she never bothered to find out. No one in the country knew about her as per the King and Queen's orders. To everyone, she was labeled a freak and outcast and thus treated as one by everyone in the country, with one exception. Her brother," Hope said as she brought forth another memory.

This memory showed the same younger form of Terra. This time it was in what looked like the kitchens looking for something to eat. However, a young boy, looking about a few years older with the same blue eyes as her but with much darker blonde hair, soon joined her. "Brion, why do they hate me?" she asked as the boy hugged her gently.

"It's okay, sis, its okay. I promise, I'll always be there to take care of you," he said quietly as he held the sobbing child. "Here, wanna fly again?" he asked cheerfully. The sobbing girl wiped her eyes and nodded. Brion smiled and his hands started to glow an orange color. The young Terra started to float around the room as if she were flying. The scene faded with Terra laughing.

Hope however didn't look any more cheerful. "Despite what you just saw, he was not the wonderful brother Terra thought him to be. You see the rulers of Markovia wanted their heirs to be able to defend their country from any threat, including superhuman. Therefore, they had a scientist alter the genes of the Queen so that her offspring would have powers. Brion's powers came in when he was eight. Terra's came in earlier. That's when all hell broke loose. I'll show you what I mean," she said as she brought up another memory.

The image showed the same Terra, as before, only this time the scene was much different. It showed a destroyed town. Completely decimated and destroyed. It looked eerily similar to the upheaval sights, only on a smaller scale. It showed the younger version of Terra, tears filling her eyes and fear written on her face. Before her stands a mob of people, all of who were out for blood, Terra's blood. In the front were the King, the Queen, and Prince Brion. The Queen looked horrified, the King looked out raged, and Brion was even worse. In the background of the memory, were the cries of the people calling her a monster and calling out for her blood, the Queen asking why she did such a thing, and the King yelling at her for having such power. However, in the memory all that faded away to silence as Brion's voice came through, quiet but deadly. "How could you Tara? How could you kill innocent people with your power?" he asked coldly.

The young Terra hiccupped as she tried to speak through her tears extremely upset for what she had just done. And who wouldn't be? She was a five and a half year old girl who had just caused an upheaval in her own hometown, killing a good number of people. Despite the fact that all of them treated her like slime, she never wanted to kill any of them. "I'm (hic) I'm sorry! It was (hic) an (hic) accident! I didn't mean it!" she cried out. Her cries had no effect on her brother or the crowd.

"You're a murder! You killed innocent people! How could you!" he screamed at her. This seemed to enrage the crowd even more. He then attacked with force blasts from his hands. Out of reflex, the young Terra brought up a wall of rock. She immediately took to the air on a rock with people shooting at her. She flew away, tears falling like small diamonds.

The memory faded away as Hope watched Raven carefully. The Goth stared at the scene, a tear rolling down her cheek. 'How? How could anyone be so cruel to a little girl? It wasn't her fault she didn't have control. He promised her. He promised that he'd always take care of her,' she thought as the scene faded. The half demon had thought her father was bad and one of a kind, but this blew that notion right out of the water.

Hope shook her head sadly. "It gets worse. This was not an isolated incident," she said softly. Raven stared at this girl like emotion. Her voice didn't sound like a child's anymore. It sounded like a fully-grown woman's, a woman who had been through far too much in her lifetime. "What happened with Brion happened again and again with each and every town Terra traveled to. She would befriend the people there, help them, her powers would kill someone, and she'd be run out of town with people out to kill her. It has been like this as she traveled from place to place on her own for the past twelve years," Hope stated sadly, "and she had to watch helpless as her own powers did it every single time."

Raven stared hard at the obelisk of crystal and the little ragged girl next to it. Raven knew now what Terra had been dealing with her whole life. It wasn't that much different from her "fate". She had been predicted to bring about the end of the world and end so many people's lives. Terra had actually felt that pain first hand. It seemed that what Raven had said to Beast Boy was far truer then even she knew at the time. Terra and she were far more similar then anyone knew. It was no wonder Terra was so paranoid, distrusting, and deceptive. Living like that for years would screw up anyone, just as living with the destiny of the apocalypse over your head would. "What about when she met the Titans and Slade?" Raven asked the first of two questions that had been bothering her ever since it was first discovered that Terra was alive again.

Hope sighed again, as if expecting this. "That was a turning point. At that time, Terra had long renounced her original name and went by the name that symbolized her powers and her traveling lifestyle. When she met you, she'd figured your group would be different since you all were "unique" like her. However, Slade manipulated her, offering her the one thing that she lacked that had made her life hell, control. When Beast Boy apparently spilled her secret after she had made him promise not to tell anyone, thus breaking it like her brother did, she ran away BEFORE she would kill someone. The fact that you never came after her, even though you traveled all over the galaxy for Starfire, when she was only a few miles outside the city only added to it all. Slade then appeared and offered to make her his apprentice," Hope explained sadly.

"Did she?" Raven asked. She wanted to know Terra's side to this story. What had really happened to her through out that whole ordeal? Raven desperately wanted to know.

Hope smiled sadly at the question. "No, she didn't. Considering what she had been through, this wasn't the first time someone had offered her control. However, Slade was the first one who actually seemed to be able to deliver. So she cut him a deal, one that Honor would force us to keep as long he kept his end of the deal. It was simple Terra would allow him to train her for however long it took to get control of her powers up to six months. If there was no improvement at all after that time, then she would simply leave and they'd go their separate ways. If there were improvement, then she'd stay for however long it took to gain control. In return, she'd serve him as a soldier or special agent for an exactly equal amount of time. It took three months for Terra to gain full control and so she was obligated to serve him for three months. After which they'd go their separate ways. Slade kept the offer of apprenticeship open through out the whole thing though she never accepted it," Hope explained.

Raven was piecing it all together. So she really had been a spy for Slade. She didn't betray the Titans because she was never truly with them in the first place. "But why did she become his apprentice after those three months?" she asked. Then another thought crossed her mind. "And why aren't you bringing up any more memories?"

Hope sighed. "If I bring up too many memories, the others will know and be royally pissed at what I'm doing. In any case, you can blame Beast Boy for changing Terra's mind. She had brought him on a "date" of sorts on the last night of her servitude, the same night the robots attacked. She knew they wouldn't be able to take you out, mostly because while Terra fed Slade information like she was obligated to, she didn't give him ALL of it. He had told her to send him information, but he never said to send it all. That night at midnight, when her servitude was officially over, she was planning to spill her guts to Beast Boy about everything. If she could convince him, the one who seemed to like her the most, then she'd have a better chance on convincing the rest of you. However, Slade appeared and after a few words from him, Beast Boy broke his promise to be her friend always and as you've seen, she takes promises very seriously. He turned on her and thus that spurned her decision to become Slade's apprentice. After years of running, a place to belong, even with a criminal, looked pretty good," Hope explained.

Raven nodded in understanding. Without Beast Boy's support, what hope did Terra have in convincing the ever Slade paranoid Robin or herself who had never fully trusted her to begin with? That answered most of her questions except for one. "During the fights where she took us on individually, why did she let us live?" Raven asked. If Terra truly hated them and was trained/controlled by Slade, then there was no way for them to have survived, unless she had spared them against Slade's orders. The question was why.

Hope chuckled humorlessly again before answering. "I was wondering if any of you noticed. Well, do you remember the fight against the titans when she created those rock creatures?" Raven nodded and remembered that Terra had seemed as surprised as they had been. "Well that wasn't her doing, it was Slade's. When that happened Terra quickly realized that Slade could control her and her power like a puppet if he wanted. So she devised a plan to take out Slade. All she needed to do was get him alone underground where she could take him. To do that, she needed a distraction for his robots and those three overgrown idiots."

Raven nodded. "Terra let us live so that we could be the distraction. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were all swallowed into the ground where she could've easily crushed them, yet they were all in a cave where they could meet up easily. Starfire can survive in cold space and has the greatest strength of the team. A simple boulder could not take her down. As for me, she left an air bubble for me in the mud and dropped me into the same cave as Robin and the others," Raven stated as she figured it all out. Hope only nodded, confirming her suspicions.

"However, it didn't go quite as planned. Beast Boy interfered when Terra was gauging how much control he really had. She had to hold back her own will until she was sure he was safe. When the other Titans came, she unleashed everything she had on him and thus trapped herself in the volcano. The rest you know," Hope summarized then end of the story.

Raven stared hard at the emotion. She had one last question for the child like entity. "Why are you telling me all this? What does Terra have to gain and why won't the other emotions like it if they find out?" Raven asked cautiously. She knew from personal experience that when a single emotion acted on its own it was usually against the conscious wishes of the owner, but it was also often with the unconscious wishes of them as well.

"Because, I want you to be Terra's friend. I've never been able to tell anyone what I've told you because I have to get through the others to do it and I'm not strong enough for that. Survival usually beats the snot outta me if I even suggest it. However, since I have direct access to you, this is probably the only chance I'll get to tell anyone this. I want so badly for someone to be able to understand," Hope explained as her voice returned to its normal child like form. Before Raven could say anything however, Hope looked up as if hearing something. "Looks like we're out of time. The others are summoning you and me. It seems as if the Titans and Terra have failed to protect your body from Trigon. We must leave!" With that Hope raised hand to the ceiling, which instantly responded by coming down and surrounding the two of them, carrying them away to join the other nineteen emotions of Terra.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

What will happen to Raven now that her body is gone?

What happened to Terra?

How will she react to Raven knowing her past?

What happened to the Titans?

Will they beat Trigon?


	21. Stone Prison Remains

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews and support.

AN: If anyone likes, they can attempt to draw anything in my story, just please tell me and send me a copy of it please. Thank you.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 21: Remains

Oh my aching head. Mental note, getting blasted by a nova like blast of demon fire into the ground, smashing into a fifteen-story building and then having said building collapse on you hurts … a lot. Oh man, if my head would just stop throbbing for a moment and if that pounding would stop maybe I could dig myself out and see what the hell happened though I have a pretty good idea.

This is just fucking great! Trigon's free, the world is screwed, everyone else is now stone (technically also including me but that's beside the point), Slade's still a pyro zombie, who knows what happened to the Titans, Raven's body is gone for all I know, I'm stuck under a building, my whole body feels like someone took multiple jack hammers to it (probably looks like it as well), and to top it all off I feel like I'm going to going to blow chunks. Wait a minute can I even do that in my stone form? Oh damn, I don't feel so good. What's wrong with me? For that matter, what's wrong with the Earth? It feels weird, twisted somehow, probably because Trigon is here. There are too many … too many voices now. They are faint but they're all there, millions of them. Before there was just one, Orbis Terrarum, "The Earth", now there are millions. What's happening?

(Normal POV)

In the realm of Terra's mind, Quarry, Raven and Terra's Hope appeared in a large temple like chamber. This chamber was made out of various types of rock, mixed together in a strange sort of harmony. In the center was another crystal obelisk, but instead of showing memories, this one showed current events, in this case Terra being blown away and buried under a building. Inside the chamber were five more emotions of Terra all of them standing around the crystal obelisk.

All of them looked like the older version of Terra in her human form, but were dressed drastically differently with different primary colors. They each also had a noticeable look and air about them that further distinguished them. One was the purple ninja-like Cunning, standing straight and stiff as she silently watched their entrance. Her cool and calm air would make anyone think she was plotting something. The one next to her had a white lab coat, a light blue vest underneath, and thick soda bottle glasses like a stereotypical nerd would have and was holding a thick book in one arm. She seemed to be analyzing the situation displayed on the obelisk. The next emotion's main colors were royal blue and silver and was dressed in medieval fantasy type armor, complete with gauntlets, boots, leg armor, chest armor, shoulder armor, a small scarf like cape, and she held a large war hammer. She held a regal yet friendly air about her. The emotion next to her was Terra in her Teen Titan uniform, except instead of being yellow it was a solid green color. She seemed twitchy and ready for action, any action it seemed. The last emotion was dressed in dark jeans, a gold tank top, and a black leather jacket with gold highlights and a gold stone symbol on the back. She had a toothpick in her mouth and gave off an air of authority and rebelliousness at the same time. Despite being a mixed group, Raven suspected these were Terra's strongest emotions, for the time being anyway.

"Where have you two been?" the nerdy emotion asked annoyed as she absently adjusted her glasses.

"Just, showing Raven around a little. We don't know how long she's going to be here," Hope replied evenly.

"That is true," the emotion admitted before turning to Raven. "I'm Wisdom, you know Cunning, the blue knight is Honor, the green Teen Titan is Courage, and the biker is Survival. Now then, what do you want to hear first, the bad news, the worst news, or the news where you say, 'we are so screwed'?" Wisdom asked evenly.

"Um, let's start with the bad news," Raven said calmly though she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

Wisdom sighed and adjusted her glasses again. "The bad news is that Trigon's demons got your body and it became the portal allowing Trigon to come to Earth so it's very likely that you're stuck here. The worst news is that Terra is now buried underneath a fifteen-story building and there's no telling what happened to the Titans or if they're even still alive. The last bit of news is that Trigon turned the entire population of earth, human, meta-human, alien, whatever, into stone. As a result their souls are now linked to the Earth itself and through the Earth are therefore linked to Terra. Right now their spirits are confused and unfocused, but they're starting to close in on Quarry. If they hit this place, Terra will most likely go completely insane, cause an upheaval the size of Texas, and you'll more then likely get swept in the chaos and lost for all time," Wisdom explained dejectedly. Raven's eyes widened as her face showed pure shock and fear, breaking her normally emotionless mask.

Survival sighed. "Like she said, we are so screwed," she commented dryly. "The others are reinforcing Terra's mental defenses but it's not going to do much against that much raw energy. There has to be a way to turn this around. Terra will not go down like this!" Survival said venomously.

Honor nodded. "Indeed we must press onward without hesistation. But without a proper course of action we will be swept away by these misguided spirits like an insignificant boat in a hurricane. I fear we have little time to plan any countermeasures and will soon be overtaken. It this tsunami of power does not devastate our mistress, then it will most assuredly rain havoc on our land and we'll all be gone into the winds," the blue armored emotion said in a proper and commanding tone.

Raven blinked a couple times before the green clothed emotion, Courage, gave an explanation. "Translation: We need to move fast but without a plan we're dead and we don't have much time to get one. The main problem is all that excess energy from the population's spirits inside the Earth. If the energy surge doesn't kill Terra first, it will definitely destroy Quarry and all of us with it," Courage explained to Raven. The Goth nodded as she tried to figure out what to do.

Cunning silently watched and listened. However a new screen showed up, this one showing another of Terra's emotions. This one was dressed in robes similar to that of a Japanese priestess, also known as a miko, but instead of being white and red, it was white and light purple. She held an aristocratic air to her. Cunning's eyes narrowed for a moment, knowing this was not good news. "What is it Pride?" she asked in a cool manner.

"The defenses are failing. All the spirits are homing in on Quarry like an oasis in the desert. They all think it's either the after life or a way to return back to normal. The defenses will be shattered soon and have free reign over Quarry unless something is done soon," Pride explained in a calm controlled manner, similar to a royal.

"There has to be something we can do," Courage cried while clenching her fists.

"There is one thing you can do that may save us all," a new voice ran out. Everyone turned at the sound of the new, obviously older voice. It came from a woman who appeared out of thin air as she approached the group. She looked to be in her early twenties and was definitely not one of Terra's emotions. For one, she was completely made out of stone in a fashion similar to Terra's true form. Her hair however, was not only crystal but pure spun gold as well. Her eyes were different in that they swirled with many colors inside them in no set pattern, like the Northern Lights. From her back appeared two angel-like wings that were colored various reds, blues, purples, and gold like the colors you see at twilight. She was dressed in a short green dress that looked to be made of plants. It even had various small flowers growing from it. The woman held an almost supernatural beauty that you'd have to be brain dead to miss. Raven absently noted that all the emotions, Hope included, seemed weary around this woman. She definitely did not belong to Terra and yet she wasn't unwelcome.

"Who are you?" Raven asked cautiously. This woman didn't seem to be an agent of her father, since his element was more of a fire based then the earth based this woman had. She also lacked the malevolent air about her that those in contact with her father had. This woman had an air similar to that of good friend or possibly a mother.

The woman smiled softly at Raven. "Forgive me, we haven't been introduced. You may call me Orbis Terrarum and I am a friend of Terra's. You are Raven, as I understand it, one of Terra's friends. In any case, there is one possibility to turn this whole thing around. Instead of trying to stop the energy flow, you could attempt to use it instead," Orbis Terrarum, explained to the emotions and to Raven.

All of them stood silent for a moment before turning to Survival and Cunning who Raven guessed were the leaders here in Quarry just as Knowledge was in her own mind of Nevermore. Cunning was the first to speak. "You mean to take all the power and feed it directly into the core? It is risky and all of us emotions would have to act as conductors to even have a chance of regulating that much energy. It would however protect Quarry and give Terra the power necessary to take down Trigon. However, assuming Trigon is defeated and everyone is returned to normal, we're going to suffer a major energy withdrawal. Quarry would possibly collapse from it. There is a 50/50 chance of it," Cunning rationalized and explained. She then turned to the gold and black colored punk, Survival. "It is your call Survival," she said calmly.

The emotion closed her eyes in thought for a moment before coming to a decision. "I say we go for it. A minor chance of winning and surviving is better then just waiting here for death with zero chance. Contact the others, tell them of the plan, and to regroup at the core," she commanded. Pride nodded and the screen blipped out. The punker turned to Orbis and Raven while the other emotions left for what Raven assumed to be the "core" of Quarry, whatever that was. "Listen Orbis, I particularly don't like you here, but since you are you may as well be useful. You're going to be another conductor since you are obviously earth based like the rest of us. Raven, I need you to observe and coordinate everything. If you try to act as a conductor, I don't know what will happen since your powers are a different type then Terra's and we both know that mixing two different types of powers like that can have a serious backlash," she explained to the sorceress. Raven nodded and all of them disappeared, heading to the core of Quarry.

The Titans got up, sore and bruised, but they did. All around them was destruction caused by Trigon's appearance, twisting and mutating the world. Everywhere there were statues of people who had once been alive and well not just half an hour ago. Beast Boy was the first to speak after taking a look around. "We failed didn't we?" he asked though he didn't expect an answer.

It was silent for a moment as all four remaining Titans looked around at the destruction that had been wrought. Everything was gone, destroyed, and to add insult to injury the red demon giant was using Titans Tower as a throne to rest and regain his strength. It was then Starfire noticed something. "Why is it that all of the people are stone and we are not?" she asked curiously.

Cyborg was the one to answer. "It's because of these rings of Azar we're wearing. They protected us from Trigon's effect. Looks like all that searching and collecting that Terra made us do paid off, for all the good it did us," the half robot said dejectedly. "There's nothing we can do."

Robin turned sharply to him. "Yes there is! We're still here and we can still fight!" he said determinedly. "There's still hope. There has to be a way to win this."

"How? The world is trashed, everyone is turned into lawn ornaments, Trigon is in charge, Terra got buried under a building, and Raven is. … " He trailed off as he looked down dejectedly. They were all silent for a moment before a familiar voice spoke up.

"I wouldn't be so hasty to count her out just yet," Slade said as he appeared from the shadows. Immediately, Starfire attacked. The man in the black and orange mask was pinned to the wall by the green glowing eyed alien as she readied a star bolt. "I am not here to fight you. I came to offer my assistance," he said undaunted by the assault.

"We will not listen to your lies! You are the cause of all this!" the angry Tameranian girl accused, more then ready to blast him to pieces. "We saw Raven become the portal, she is gone," she said still angry but also a little dejectedly.

Slade merely narrowed his eye. "Trigon is not someone you can say no to my dear. It is true that your friend became the portal that Trigon used to enter this world. That part of her destiny is fulfilled and passed, but a part of her still remains. If you wish to find her, one of you must come with me," he explained calmly.

"No deal Slade. Raven's our friend, either we all go or no deal," Robin said with authority.

"You don't understand. Trigon is omni clairvoyant. His mind can be at any place at any time. For us to succeed, his mind must be distracted," Slade explained calmly as Starfire let him down.

"And how exactly do we fight him that long? Even with the rings of Azar we collected," Cyborg asked. Before he could answer however, a scream ripped through the dead stagnant air around them. All of them recognized it as Terra's despite being warped and having an echo to it. Without thinking, Slade and the Titans ran towards the screaming.

They came to a street and a couple blocks away, was Terra in her true form, screaming like a banshee. All around her the remains of the building that had been on top of her were whirling in a miniature hurricane that was steadily growing larger as more and more material was added to it. In the center was Terra, glowing bright gold as if she were getting ready to release another of her upheavals. However, this time was distinctly different. Instead of the golden energy building to be released like a bomb, the energy was instead collecting, converging, and compacting itself into her. The gold aura on her body flared like a bonfire, growing steadily larger as she continued to scream, whether it was in rage, pain, or adrenaline none of them could tell. Her crystal hair whipped around her face like crazed serpents, golden flares shooting from her eyes as the hurricane quickly grew in power. It shot up into the sky, creating a gold pillar of whirling energy and light. From this cyclone of gold light emerged a titan in the truest sense of the title.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

AN: To those of you reviewing, I'd like to make it clear that Raven's mindscape is Nevermore, while Terra's mindscape is Quarry and are two different places as they are two different people. Thank you.

What will all that energy does to Terra?

Will she stay sane after using that much power?

Will Raven ever be returned to her body?

Will Trigon be defeated?


	22. Stone Prison Titans

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews and support.

AN: If anyone likes, they can attempt to draw anything in my story, just please tell me and send me a copy of it please. Thank you.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 22: Titans

Power, overwhelming power. Raw energy like nothing I've ever felt, comparable very minutely only to the very first time I've ever used my geo-kinetic powers. Every nerve ending is on fire. The energy is seeping into my mind, my soul, and the very core of my being. My gold energy pouring from me like a waterfall and returning in a perpetual cycle, increasing and doubling itself as more energy builds. All the stone and rock in the area is swirling around me and collecting onto me. It isn't just covering me like armor, but fusing to my body, I can feel it.

Black and white pristine marble replaces my skin, just beneath that thin layer is solid granite and similar rock replacing my flesh, beneath that my bones are replaced by highly dense basalt mixed with other volcanic rock and within my whole form, my warm blood is replaced with scorching hot magma running through my veins. My hair lengthens and fuses into long crystalline dreadlocks that reach to my thighs. Metallic crystalline diamond becomes my new armor. Gauntlets equipped with razor sharp talons, thickly armored elegant boots, smooth flexible torso and chest armor, a helmet with a kaleidoscopic jewel in the forehead, and my stone emblem, emblazoned on my chest in gold and silver. My eyes glow with golden light as I step out of the vortex.

I look below to see the shocked faces of my … friends and … Slade. One is missing however, the closest one to me and one of them is … incomplete. I reach for the earth. It rumbles as two things come forth. The first is the comatose form of Raven, however she is … different from what I remember. Her body has reverted to a more innocent, child-like form with white clothes. This is what she would truly be without her demonic father's influence. The second is a bit of life force that Trigon had stored deep underground, easily accessible to me. The life force strikes Slade, restoring his flesh and blood as Trigon forbade him to have. I raise Raven's body up on a slate of rock to my hand. Carefully closing it around her, I encase her in a crystal cocoon to protect her body until she can return to it. I gently place the crystal case on the ground next to the Teen Titans as I turn towards my true objective and adversary, Trigon.

(Normal POV)

The teenaged heroes and the psychotic mercenary watched as the titan of earth turned towards the incarnation of evil. The four-eyed demon stood up and faced her, knowing that he would have no choice but to fight. "Is that Terra?" Beast Boy asked amazed.

"Man, she grew up fast," Cyborg commented as he watched the stone giantess matched towards the red skinned demon, stepping into the sea of molten rock as if it were nothing.

Slade chuckled slightly. Robin turned towards the one-eyed villain. "What's so funny?" he asked accusingly.

"Ironic isn't it? That the one who was willing to learn from me, my apprentice; would become more of a titan then any of you ever could. Isn't also ironic that the one everyone considered a traitor and threat would be the one chance we have at saving this dimension. Everyone underestimated her and look at her now, magnificent," the black and orange clad man said calmly with a slight note of awe.

Trigon stood before the avatar of earth. "So, a mere elemental has come to challenge me? I thought the ancients wiped your kind out ages ago. No matter, I will correct their mistake and my reign will go unopposed," he bellowed confidently.

Terra's gold glowing eyes narrowed at the arrogant creature in front of her. "You are no ruler, only a tyrant and a coward. You turn this world's people to stone instead of facing them, knowing you would be unable to defeat them. However, your cowardice will be your undoing, retched creature. By turning them to stone, you've given me direct access to their power. With their aid and the aid of your own daughter, I will destroy you," Terra declared in an older, regal voice, filled with power and authority. Both voices echoed across the barren landscape, causing anything close to them to rumble.

Trigon's eyes narrowed as he sneered at her. "So, it was because of you the portal was incomplete and I could not claim its soul. It is because of you my power is so drained from me. You hold its essence in your mind, clever elemental. It is no matter, even in my weakened state, I will still defeat you," he declared pompously.

Terra just smirked, reminding the five that hadn't been petrified that despite her new size, form, and power, she was still Terra at her core. Before Trigon could say anything else, she charged right at him. Reacting, he fired a beam of demon energy at her from his eyes. She ducked and avoided it, still coming at him fast; her footfalls like small claps of thunder in the magma ocean. Once she was in range, she brought her fist up and uppercutted him right in the jaw. She continued her assault, punching hard and fast as the demon kept retreating, blocking where he could against her attacks and growing angrier by the second. "ENOUGH!" he yelled and with a burst of demon energy he blew her away from him and sent her crashing into the city, or what was left of it anyways.

Slade and the remaining Titans all felt the aftershock of her crash. "I think it would be prudent if we were not in the middle of a fight between a titan and the incarnation of all evil," Slade said with calm, slightly sarcastic voice. Robin scowled at him but nodded as the five immediately cleared out of the area and headed to the cliff side nearby. Once they were far enough away they saw that Terra had gotten up and looked a little pissed.

The rock giantess raised her hands and every building around her flew up into the air. Thrusting her hands forward she sent them flying towards the demon. He blasted as many as he could with his demon power, but was still struck by a few of them. She raised her hands again, encased in glowing orbs of gold, and she brought up her hands in a motion similar to a dancer doing an intricate motion. As she did, the sea of magma rose up and flowed with movement of her hands. She then sent the magma right at Trigon like a cannon. It struck him hard, pushing him back. Terra repeated the process and struck him again. The third time however, he dodged it and came right at her.

He tried to punch and attack her but it was no use. Despite being the incarnation of evil, he relied on his pure demonic power to win fights, not fighting skill. Against someone as experienced as Terra, there was no way he could land a punch since he had rarely, if ever, fought someone hand to hand. The two exchanged blows until Terra brought her foot up and nailed him square in the jaw. She then brought that same foot around in a 360-degree spin and then hit him cleanly in the chest. The strike sent him flying back as she had before, right into Titan's tower, demolishing it completely. This not only hurt him, but also fueled to tick him off.

"ENOUGH! It is time I end this battle!" Trigon screamed as he let loose a massive blast of red demonic energy. Bringing up her own gold energy as a shield, Terra blocked the assault, barely. The red lethal energy flowed around her as her own gold power tried to shield her and was holding, barely. "Once you are eradicated, I will rule this world and this dimension!" he bellowed, increasing the power behind his blast.

Deep with Terra's mind in the realm of Quarry, Raven watched the battle turn in Trigon's favor. She stood in the very center of castle in Quarry, in the large temple like area. In the center was the crystal obelisk and all around her were the twenty different emotions of Terra that resided in Quarry plus one. The purple, ninja like Cunning, the light blue scientist Wisdom, the dark purple gangster clad Deception, the royal blue knight Honor, the pink cheerleader Happiness, the light orange pajama wearing Laziness, the yellow bandaged Fear, the dark blue Loneliness outfitted in Slade's control suit, the dark green colored nurse Kindness, the red princess like Love, the orange Arabian thief Lust, the gold biker punk Survival, the light green druid priestess Faith, the green Teen Titan Courage, the gray, homeless looking Despair, the light purple miko Pride, the dark red armored and armed Rage, the white colored Light who resembled Terra's current form, the black colored Darkness resembling a monster from her nightmares, the multicolored child like Hope, and finally Orbis Terrarum. All of them were acting as conductors for the massive power that come from all the spirits of the Earth's people. The spirits flowed through them and streams of gold energy came from each, converging at the obelisk into one massive gold beam shooting into the sky above. It was their power that caused her transformation into what she was now and what allowed her to take on Trigon one on one. However, it looked like Trigon was slowly overpowering Terra and would soon lose.

Raven looked at the obelisk as she watched Terra defend herself. Staring hard as she considered what she was about to do. She knew it was risky as hell, so did Terra, but at this point they didn't have much to lose. The half demon sighed as she raised her hands. "I'm sorry Terra, but we're out of options," she said quietly before pouring as much of her power as possible into the obelisk. All the emotions, Orbis Terrarum, and Raven herself screamed as the gold beam in the center gained a black spiral wrapping around it as it shot up.

In the battle against Trigon, Terra's eyes suddenly changed from gold, to black and gold. In a flash of black energy, she broke Trigon's assault. Both the demon lord and the five spectators were stunned and they all guessed what was happening. "Now you monster, we end this!" She held her hands and arms way out as she built up energy. "Azarath!" A sphere of gold earth energy formed in her left hand. "Metrion!" A sphere of black demonic energy formed in her right hand. "Zinthos!" She slammed both hands together, causing the spheres to mix and form. She brought her hands apart as the combined energy lengthened and formed. Once she let go with her left hand, the energy into a huge, magnificent sword. The hilt had four wings, two gold and two black. The blade itself had a core of gold energy while the edge was made of black demon fire.

Terra charged at Trigon, the Demon Gaia sword ready to finish this fight. The red skinned demon sent a blast of crimson energy at her once more. Bringing the sword to bare, she cut a path through it. Once she got to Trigon, cut through his energy creating a deep, black and gold glowing slash mark across his chest. She quickly struck again and again and again, making an eight-point star on his chest. The demon roared in pain as the wounds left by the blade burned him from the inside out. Terra quickly did a 360-degree turn and forced the point of the sword at the point where all the wound lines intersected, right where his heart was. The blade erupted out of his back as the earth titan forced the blade into him to the hilt.

Terra's now black and gold glowing eyes stared hard into Trigon's four red ones. In a dual voice of both an older Terra and Raven, the elemental spoke. "You are done and will never hurt anyone ever again! Now get the hell off of my planet!" she declared as the energy in the Demon Gaia sword flared up immensely, killing Trigon from the inside out. He roared as black, white, and gold energy erupted from him in a dome of power. Covering everything in existence. Then, there was silence.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

AN: If this story gets enough reviews once it is finished, I might consider doing a sequel. In any case, I'd like to thank all the reviewers so far; your support means a lot to me. Thank you.

How wills this end?

What will happen to Raven and Terra?

Will either or both of them have to pay a price for what they've done?

What happened to the Titans and Slade?

What happened to the rest of the planet?


	23. Stone Prison Freedom

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews and support.

AN: If anyone likes, they can attempt to draw anything in my story, just please tell me and send me a copy of it please. Thank you.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Chapter 23: Freedom

One month, it's been a month since Trigon's defeat. Strange, it seems like it only just happened yesterday. It's strange for me and for the rest of the team. When Terra landed the final blow, the entire Earth and its people were restored in a sudden wave of energy. Albeit there were a few side effects, such as slightly distorted memory of the events of the past few days and many people who had been at death's door being restored to full health when the release of energy happened. All and all, everything went back to what it was before Trigon came, in some cases even better then before. However, there was a price to this victory.

When the people of the Earth were returned to normal, all their spirits lost their connection to Terra and thus she could no longer draw on them for power. When they were all ripped out of Quarry so was I. I was sent back to may body and was restored to normal, though I was wearing white and had long hair, I still don't know how Starfire stands having that much hair. As I was saying, there was a price to this victory, and Terra was the one who paid up it seems. Without the spirits' power, she didn't have nearly enough energy to power her "titan" form. The sudden lack of energy, coupled with the fact that she'd been using her own as well, left her completely and totally drained dry, just like when she sealed the volcano after defeating Slade. As a result, her form is now the largest statue in existence and is standing in the bay in the exact same position as when she had been a statue in the cave under the city. It hasn't been moved due to its sheer size and weight and the fact that it seemingly can't be damaged though many have tried while trying to get a sample to study.

There have been many tests done both by the government and by the Justice League on Terra's colossus, as it is commonly called, to see what had happened and if there was a way to revive her. So far nothing has worked though I'm not surprised. We tried similar things on Terra's statue and nothing worked. We kept all of Terra's things, including her guns and the remains of her armor in her room. Surprisingly we found Hawkgirl's mace there as well. Apparently Terra was studying it in order to learn how to duplicate its properties or at least defend against them. That was one minor good thing out of this whole odd situation. Everyone is taking this turn of events differently.

The government was just relieved that she was gone or at least detained for a while. The people of Jump City were a mixed bag. Some considered her a hero, other an outlaw just saving her own neck, and some still considered her evil, though those were few and far between. The Justice League held her in respect and decided that she should at least be free to do as she pleased, hence why they were trying to revive her. Robin held this same opinion of her, considering her to be an honorable, if not crafty and unpredictable person and thus also tried to revive her. Cyborg now respected her much more and tried to keep things normal for the rest of us. He's trying to keep a sense of normality to help each of us cope with what's happened, though it's not easy when a twenty story tall reminder is standing in the bay looking out onto the coastline. Starfire has been quiet lately. When I ask her about it she says she is thinking about how long it will take Terra to "wake up" as she puts it and what will happen afterward. Will she go on the run again, become a Titan, become a villain, be their friend, or just fade away into the background? She just worried for what will happen to Terra and I can't blame her, no one can. Beast Boy is just moping around like he did after Terra's first petrifaction. He stares out at the bay at the colossus trying to figure out what he did wrong to turn her against him. After seeing Terra's memories, I could probably tell him, but it's not my place to out of respect for Terra's privacy, nor do I want to be the bearer of that kind of news. In any case, there was one thing constant through all these people. Everyone thought Terra was either trapped again in the colossus or that she was dead. I didn't.

If I had learned ANYTHING from this insane chase that Terra put everyone through over these last few months and from my time in her mind, I've learned that when dealing with her, what you see is usually never what you get. I personally think that that overgrown statue in the bay really is an overgrown statue. What better way to get everyone off your back then to fake your own death (or imprisonment in this case) while you run around free as a bird? There were also two things to support my theory though I didn't share them with anyone. The first was I felt it, after mixing our powers like that I got a temporary second sense of sorts regarding her and I could just feel that she's not in the colossus. I have no clue where she is, but I know she isn't here. The second reason was the mirror leading to Quarry that she used on me. I still have it and it is still active, but just barely. If I were to venture a guess, I would say that her mind is repairing itself and after an ordeal like that with the spirits and Trigon, I can understand why. For it to be active at all would mean that she was awake, at least somewhat, and not dormant in that statue. I placed the Quarry mirror itself in my own mind of Nevermore for security. The last thing Terra, or anyone else for that matter, needs is someone invading her mind while it's being rebuilt. I'll return it to Terra when she comes back, which I'm pretty sure she will since she hasn't collected on her side of the deal we made yet. I have yet to tell her everything I know about elementals. I wonder how she will take it? Oh well, only time will tell. Until then, I hope she stays safe.

(Normal POV)

On the shore facing the colossus of Jump City, or Terra's colossus as some called it, was a boy about seventeen years old or so. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and was finely dressed in designer made clothes. He stared at the massive statue is awe and disbelief. The statue was so well formed, made of many different types of rock and crystal both inside and out, fused together on the molecular scale. As well as it should be considering it had been, or still was depending on whom you asked, alive. It was pristine and still looked as if it could come alive at any moment. Its hands were stretched out as it looked like a guardian deity, a benevolent goddess protecting the people of the city. The crystal dreadlocks and armor glinted beautifully in the full moon light. With the waves rolling silently and the city at night as a backdrop, it was quite a sight to behold. The young man stared at it, as if he was unable to comprehend its existence. He spoke one word while gazing at the statue and in a voice so quiet it was barely a whisper. "Sister?"

(Unknown POV)

Everything is … broken. Fix it, must fix it before going on. Too much strain, there was too much power. Have to repair everything, improve it as well; make it all stronger. Within shall be rebuilt, better and more complex. My … body will heal in time. Once healed, repaired, then what?

Roads, only thing constant anymore. I will … travel, walk those roads … just as before. Lots of roads to walk along. Walk where? Home? Where is home? Is the road my home? Friends perhaps? Do I have friends? Yes … the dark one and the … star-born one … my friends. I will find more … friends. Family? No, … no family. Family … hurt and … hated me. I'll … travel … find friends and … myself. So tired … rest, yes, must rest. The trees, the wind, they feel nice. The ground is soft and comfortable. Yes, rest is good. Will worry tomorrow. Good night.

"Good night daughter. Keep safe."

The End – OR – To be continued? …

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

AN: Well, that's it for Stone Prison. I'd like to thank all the reviewers who have read and reviewed. Again, if I get enough reviews I might make a sequel. I have an idea for it but I need to work out the details so it might be awhile. In any case, thank you all for your support and I hope you've enjoyed Stone Prison.


	24. Stone Prison Bonus Elementals

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews and support.

AN: Because this story has gotten over 100 reviews, I've decided to add this bonus chapter of sorts just for fun.

Stone Prison

By: Demonabyss

Bonus Chapter: Elementals

A Brief Guide to Elementals

**Introduction**

Elementals in general are the embodiment of certain common aspects of the universe. These embodiments can come from any aspect of the universe, which include but are not limited to Time, Space, Energy (Electricity), Air, Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, etc. These embodiments take the general appearance of whatever creature is the most powerful or numerous in the area they are formed in, depending on what type of elemental they are. It is also important to note that elementals can change their shape should they feel a deep need to. When encountering an elemental, extreme caution is recommended.

**Creation of Elementals**

Elementals are formed a number of different ways. Natural elementals are formed when an immense concentration of a single aspect of the universe is compacted into a very small area through supernatural or unnatural means. The most common formation of elementals occurs at leylines, specifically at cross sections or where a leyline has been disrupted. For those who are unfamiliar with the term, leylines are pathways of supernatural and natural energy that flow through the planet like blood through the human body. Elementals can also be formed by powerful magic users who seek to use them as servants. However, no one has ever been able to fully subdue an elementals instincts and it is unlikely even possible. There is also the rare possibility of an elemental giving birth to another elemental. However this is only speculation and has not been proven. Last, but not least, is the possibility of a mortal entity becoming an elemental. This is only a rumor and is generally regarded as a hoax by experts. The seven most common elemental types are Light, Darkness, Electricity, Fire, Air, Water, and Earth.

**Elemental Types and Characteristics**

**General Characteristics**: All elementals are composed of a singular aspect of universe. This compressed aspect is what makes up their bodies. As a result of this, most elementals' bodies are insubstantial, meaning they can be dispersed in order to destroy them. However, this also means that they can absorb anything nearby with similar qualities to increase their own strength as well as reform/heal themselves if the dispersing is not absolute. Another important fact about elementals is that they are mostly controlled by their instincts. Since elementals are embodiments of aspects in the universe, they have no soul, but they do however contain intelligence. Their intelligence varies from elemental to elemental, ranging from the equivalent of a 3 year old human to a 10 year old human. They can learn, speak, as most intelligent creatures can, but it is ungodly rare to find an elemental who can. Another way to destroy an elemental is to destroy its mind, however this is extremely dangerous as their minds are chaotic and primal, thus making any mental attack as dangerous to the attacker as it is to the elemental. Another odd quirk about elementals that results from them being embodiments is that they have no gender or sex. Since they can change their bodies to whatever shape they wish, they can appear to be male or female or whatever they wish at the time. It should be noted that most elementals change form based on their mood and preference if they have any. It varies greatly from type to type.

**Light**: Light elementals can be identified by the following things; body constantly gives off light of some type, avoids shadows/night time, is usually colored white, and by nature is very gentle, especially to general people. They are usually content to simply sit in one place or area and give off light as long as they aren't disturbed. Though they are mostly passive, they have only moderate tolerance of other beings. When angered a Light elemental will focus its natural abilities into a piercing beam for an attack, increase the heat in the area, and or blind the target. Extreme caution is recommended as these beams can cut through nearly anything with the exception of extremely reflective surfaces. These beams also go as far as the Light elemental wishes, making it nearly impossible to get out of range of them. Since any excess light empowers them, fighting them in the day time is the epitome of stupidity. Light elementals, while not strong physically, are the fastest of the elementals. However, they tend to move in straight, line-of-sight, patterns. The best way to destroy a Light elemental is to cut it off from ALL forms of light. A Light elemental will survive if there is so much as a single star twinkling in the distance. Recommendation: Stay in the darkest area you can find as Light elementals will avoid such areas.

**Darkness**: Darkness elementals can be identified by the following things; body is blurry and has a slightly distorted shape, has very little if any tolerance for light, is color pitch black, and by nature is reclusive and solitary, preferring to avoid people all together. These elementals are more passive then Light elementals but can be far more dangerous when angered. They are nearly impossible to detect if they don't want to be. When attacking, a Darkness elemental will crush, suffocate, cut, or smash with physical shadows. With enough shadows, Darkness elementals have been known to swallow whole circular areas in a 1 mile radius and violently destroy whatever is trapped inside. Fighting them at night is near guaranteed suicide. Though slower then Light or Electricity, the fact that Darkness can go nearly 2-dimentional can make them very hard to fight. The best way to destroy a Darkness elemental is to flood the area with light with as little shadow as possible. Even one shadow can allow them to survive. Recommendation: Stay in the brightest lit place you can, again because Darkness elementals will avoid said areas.

**Electricity**: Electric elementals can be identified by the following things; body is near constantly arching electricity, cannot stay still ever, is attracted to large sources of energy, and by nature is extremely energetic and mobile, constantly on the move being the fastest elemental under Light types. They are very curious and have really short attention spans, thus making them easy to anger when something gets in their path. When angered they will attack with various energy blasts in rapid succession, usually from long range. They have also been known to use any metal objects in the area as shields, weapons, and conductors, thus making them extremely dangerous in a city. The fact that cities also produce electricity, make it even more dangerous to fight them there. They have been known to magnetize entire areas, thus making many types of technology useless. A single Electric elemental would theoretically have enough energy to screw up every electrical system in a city equal in size to that of New York if around enough sources of electricity. It also doesn't help that electricity is what attracts them in the first place. Their fast and unpredictable movement makes them hard to hit. The best way to destroy an Electricity elemental is have it dispersed into a larger non sentient source of energy or conductor, such as the earth itself. Recommendation: Head to any large wide open area with as little metal as possible such as a field or natural forest as those are the safest places to be.

**Fire**: Fire elementals can be identified by the following things: extreme body heat, usually giving off flames, usually red color, energetic though not to the extent of Electricity elementals, and by nature wishes to set everything and anything on fire and consume it, thus making them one of the more destructive elementals. They tend to dwell in extremely hot and or naturally burning places, such as volcanoes, deserts, etc. These elementals are by far the easiest to anger and will attack relentlessly with fire blasts. They will also attempt to get close to their target in order to burn and consume them with their own bodies. Like all elementals, they can empower themselves from any source of fire or heat, including the sun. Because of this, their temperatures can rise to a point where they can easily turn any metal or rock into molten slag. The best way to destroy a Fire elemental is to douse it with extremely large amounts of water and cold, such as a lake, waterfall, or high amounts of snow. However, getting them close to such sources is next to impossible as they tend to only frequent hot dry places like a desert. Recommendation: Retreat immediately to a wet and or cold area as it will be highly unlikely for them to come after you there.

**Air**: Air elementals can be identified by the following things: near constant movement, intangible/ faded bodies, energetic though less then fire, and are by nature curious and playful, wanting to move anything and everything. They tend to dwell in wide open places where they can move freely. These elementals are the least dangerous but should be approached with caution. They are curious and playful but when angered will use hurricane force wind blast to knock objects or the one offending them all around the area to do damage. Because their element is all around, they can become really powerful really fast and produce winds strong enough to pick up an SUV and hurl it like a missile. They are the most dangerous in wide open areas with little to block wind with a number of objects for them to pick up and use as weapons, regardless of size. Even something as small a bead can be hurled fast enough to pierce even the thickest of armor. They are the second hardest to destroy next to Earth type elementals. The best way to destroy an Air elemental is to disperse its body over an extremely large area. This is easier to do to them then other elementals due to the fact that their bodies are more insubstantial then other types. However, the real problem is keeping them from reforming quickly after dispersion. If not done properly then all you've accomplished is pissing them off. Recommendation: Avoidance if possible, if encountered head to a confined underground area.

**Water**: Water elementals can be identified by the following things: flowing movement, liquid, translucent bodies, can be passive or active, and their behavior varies from place to place. They tend to simply go with what happens around them, however if they are too constrained and or absorb too much toxicants from the area, they can become exceedingly dangerous. They will use powerful blasts of water to drown or crush their opponents ranging in power from a fire hose to tsunami power blasts. Another way they can attack is by concentrating water into multiple thin, highly pressurized streams which can be used to cut through just about any type of material. The best way to destroy a water type elemental is to remove all moisture in the area. Simply freezing a water elemental will not work. Doing so will only delay them for a short time, tick them off, and allow them to use ice as a weapon. Removing all moisture can be difficult as it will take a good amount of time to do so and they will absorb water from any source to survive the attempt, including the one attempting to destroy them since humans are 70 water. Recommendation: Avoidance if possible, if not head to hottest and driest area as they will be least likely to follow you there.

**Earth**: Earth elementals can be identified by the following things: generally slow calm, precise movement, bodies made of earthen materials, usually local rock, and is the most passive of elementals. Earth elementals either stay in one area or travel long distances. They are the hardest to anger, in fact the rarely if ever get angry on their own; however they will react drastically to anything they perceive as a possible threat despite the fact that there are very few things that can threaten them. Earth type elementals are by far the hardest to destroy. They will use any and all earthen matter in the area in various forms of attack. Attacks include hurling rocks, using matter to create powerful tornado like strikes, fissures, earthen eruptions, rock spires, and attacks using mud if available. Earth elementals are the hardest to destroy because unlike other elementals, their bodies are far more substantial making them harder to disperse. The fact that it's almost impossible to separate them from ALL earthen materials makes it even harder. If you can crush them small enough, then you have a much higher chance of dispersing them. It should also be noted that earth elementals have a much harder time manipulating refined metals despite them being earthen materials. Why this is so is unknown. Recommendation: Total avoidance at all costs. If not, find a way to fly as it'll be harder for earth elementals to attack.


End file.
